Projekt: Smok
by Sylath
Summary: Zadaniem Loży Łowców, jest dbanie o bezpieczeństwo ludzkości, poprzez wybijanie magicznych stworzeń, które mogłyby mu zagrozić. Co się stanie, gdy los splecie ze sobą żywoty myśliwego i zwierzyny? Czy zabijanie jest jedynym wyjściem? Co jeśli istnieją inne możliwości?
1. Chapter 1

**Tadam!**

 **Oto jest kolejny fik, ten który obiecałam i ten, którego dotyczyła ankieta. Tak więc skoro już ustaliliśmy, że jestem niespełna rozumu, na moje konto leci opowiadanie numer pięć.**

 **Piąty dzień, piątego miesiąca, piąte z kolei opowiadanie (które pojawi się pewnie koło piątej rano lol).**

 **Mam nadzieję, że będzie się podobać :v**

* * *

\- Zacznijmy od początku. Jakie jest zadanie każdego, kto przeszedł szkolenie i dostąpił zaszczytu posiadania tytułu Łowcy?

\- Zadaniem każdego Łowcy jest tropienie i eliminowanie potworów oraz zapewnianie ludziom bezpieczeństwa, aby mogli się bez obaw rozwijać i prosperować.

\- Dokładnie. A teraz powiedz mi, dlaczego liczba potworów zlikwidowanych przez ciebie w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy wynosi okrągłe zero?

\- Eee… ten…

\- Zadałem ci pytanie, Toris.

\- Ja to mogę wyjaśnić!

\- W takim razie czekam na te twoje wyjaśnienia i lepiej, żeby były zadowalające.

Toris podrapał się po karku z zakłopotaną miną. Wytłumaczenie niby miał, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że jego szefowi się raczej nie spodoba. Uniósł lekko głowę, żeby spojrzeć w oczy wysokiego, postawnego mężczyzny o krótkich popielatoblond włosach. Spojrzenie fioletowych oczu było dla niego zbyt intensywne, więc niemal natychmiast opuścił wzrok.

\- Słuchaj, Ivan, ja wiem jak to wygląda…

\- Banda centaurów pustosząca uprawy winorośli na południu…

\- Ładnie przeprosili za kłopoty i naprawili większość tego, co zepsuli… mówili, że trochę przesadzili z winem.

\- … sfinks utrudniający podróżnym dostęp do osad górniczych na zachodzie, zmuszający ich do nadkładania wielu mil drogi...

\- Nikogo nie zaatakował i poszedł sobie, jak tylko dostał odpowiedź na swoją zagadkę! Przy okazji ponarzekał, że ludzie nie znają się na zabawie…

\- … lewiatan zatapiający łodzie rybackie na północnych morzach…

\- To dlatego, że rybacy zaczęli łowić zbyt blisko jego leża. Ja też bym się wściekł, gdyby ktoś mi łaził po podwórku i przy okazji podkradał jedzenie.

\- … oraz skolopendromorfy z wschodnich bagien.

\- Tutaj przyznaję, że trochę spaprałem sprawę. Tak jakby zapomniałem, że używanie ognia w miejscu ulatniania się łatwopalnego gazu to kiepski pomysł.

\- Czekałem na wyjaśnienia, a nie na marne wymówki - powiedział Ivan ostrym tonem. Tak jak Toris się spodziewał, nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego. - Jesteś Łowcą, miałeś zabijać zagrażające ludziom potwory, a nie rozwiązywać zagadki, gadać z centaurami i prowadzić wykłady dla rybaków, dlaczego nie powinni łowić w tamtym miejscu!

\- Skolopendromorfy zabiłem…

\- I przy okazji puściłeś z dymem trzy odkrywki smoły i wszelkie trofea, jakie mogłeś przywieźć do Loży.

\- Ale dlaczego miałem zabijać, skoro większość przypadków dało się załatwić szybko i bez narażania na niebezpieczeństwo siebie i innych? - zapytał Toris, wpatrując się w swoje buty. Zdecydowanie potrzebował załatwić sobie nowe, bo te po wyprawie na bagna były w opłakanym stanie.

\- Bo tym się zajmują Łowcy! Zabijaniem potworów! Szkoliłeś się w tym fachu przez lata i jeszcze to do ciebie nie dotarło?!

\- Wiem, czym zajmują się Łowcy, ale myślę, że zabijanie nie zawsze jest konieczne…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz, obchodzi mnie za to, że jeden z moich najlepszych ludzi się opierdala! - Ivan mówił cicho. Nie musiał podnosić głosu, by Toris poczuł jak ciarki przechodzą mu po plecach. - Podczas gdy ty masz na koncie wywołanie pożaru na bagnach i zero trofeów, inni muszą nadrabiać za ciebie! Gilbert ma w tym miesiącu więcej osiągnięć, niż ty przez cały rok!

\- Gilbert jest dupkiem, możemy nie brać go jako przykład?

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jest z czego brać przykład. Wykonał każdy kontrakt którego się podjął, i to w sposób godny Łowcy.

\- I przy okazji zamordował kilka zupełnie niewinnych stworzeń. Driady, wróżki, nawet jednorożec?! To już nawet nie jest bycie dupkiem, to można z powodzeniem nazwać byciem rzeźnikiem!

\- Zrobił to, co było ustalone w kontrakcie.

\- Kontrakty, w których ktoś każe zabić niegroźne istoty, bo potrzebuje składników, albo jest zazdrosny o urodę jakiejś driady, w ogóle nie powinny istnieć – stwierdził Toris, nie potrafiąc ukryć obrzydzenia w głosie.

\- Naszym zadaniem nie jest podważanie czyichś powodów, tylko wykonywanie roboty, za którą nam płacą.

\- Chce zobaczyć jak Gilbert tłumaczy się z tego Elizabecie. O ile się nie mylę, ona ma w sobie domieszkę krwi driady.

\- Radziłbym ci się skupić na własnych kłopotach.

\- Jakoś nie widzę, jak to się ma do zapewniania ludzkości bezpieczeństwa…

\- Dosyć! - Ivan powoli zaczął tracić cierpliwość. - Nie wezwałem cię tutaj, żeby dyskutować o podstawach moralnych tego, czym się zajmujemy!

\- Okej. Rozumiem kazanie, mam zacząć wykonywać swoją robotę jak Łowca...

\- Bo inaczej pożegnasz się z tą robotą i będziesz musiał poszukać sobie innej.

\- Że co?! Nie możesz tego zrobić! Nie możesz mnie wywalić!

\- Mogę i zrobię to, jeśli nie będzie z ciebie pożytku. Podejrzewam, że Ludwig zgodzi się ze mną w tej sprawie. - Ivan założył ręce za siebie i zaczął przechadzać się tam i z powrotem. - Wiem, że masz potencjał, dlatego dam ci jeszcze jedną ostatnią szansę. Mam akurat pod ręką jeden kontrakt, który wydaje mi się idealny dla sprawdzenia twojej wartości. Jeśli chcesz zachować swoją pozycję w Loży, masz go wykonać jak na Łowcę przystało i przynieść mi trofeum z potwora, którego zabijesz. Czy to jest jasne?

\- Jak słońce… - westchnął Toris z rezygnacją. - To co mam ubić? Jednorożca? Czy wyrżnąć w pień grupę driad?

\- Masz zabić smoka – oświadczył Ivan, wyciągając z kieszeni kopertę.

Toris zamrugał.

\- Przepraszam? Chyba mi się przesłyszało, wydawało mi się, że powiedziałeś "smoka"…

\- Nie przesłyszało ci się, masz zabić smoka. Bestia uwiła sobie legowisko w pobliżu jednej z wsi u podnóża Gór Zębatych, a ściślej rzecz ujmując - w lesie, na skraju którego owa osada się znajduje. Masz wyśledzić i zabić tę kreaturę oraz przynieść mi dowód, że to zrobiłeś. Potwór ma na koncie już kilku mieszkańców i przypadkowych podróżnych, więc nie powinieneś mieć problemów z moralnością.

\- No nie… skoro giną ludzie… ale poważnie, smok? Mam sam ubić smoka?

\- Jeśli chcesz zachować swoją pracę, to tak, powtórzę to po raz trzeci, masz zabić smoka. A teraz radziłbym ci zabrać dupę w troki i ruszać na miejsce.

\- Eee… jasne, już idę – mruknął Toris, podnosząc się z krzesła na którym siedział. Miał zabić smoka… sam. Coś mówiło mu, że z tego zadania może nie wrócić żywy. Pożegnał się z Ivanem i opuścił jego gabinet. Musiał skompletować odpowiedni ekwipunek i ruszać w drogę.

* * *

\- Okej… a teraz powoli… po cichutku, zanim ktoś się skapnie, że…

\- Feliks! Gdzie cię znowu posiało?! Znowu próbujesz gdzieś się wymknąć?!

\- I cały misterny plan w pizdu, pozostaje więc opcja awaryjna… w nogi!

\- Na skorupę pierwszego jaja! Zatrzymaj się natychmiast!

\- Ani mi się śni – mruknął Feliks pod nosem. Miał już dość siedzenia w jednym miejscu i słuchania, że to dla jego bezpieczeństwa. Poza górami był przecież cały wielki świat do odkrycia, tyle nowych rzeczy do zbadania! Krążyły pogłoski, że ich szczep nie był jedynym, to też warto było sprawdzić. Starsi mówili, że to zbyt niebezpieczne, że świat został opanowany przez krwiożercze, nienasycone bestie, zabijające każde stworzenie, które różniło się od nich. Potwory, które posiadając niezliczone bogactwa, wciąż chciały więcej i więcej, których chciwość powoli i nieubłaganie odmieniały oblicze ziemi, wody, powietrza i ognia.

Świat był zdominowany przez ludzi.

„Więc dlaczego po prostu ich nie wyplenimy? Czy ludzie są aż tak potężni, że szpony i łuski nie dadzą im rady? Dlaczego się ukrywamy, zamiast przywrócić światu harmonię? Przywrócić go do stanu, który zapamiętały tylko najstarsze księgi?" pytał czasami podczas lekcji.  
„Nie. Ludzie oprócz chciwości i bezwzględności są też słabi i tchórzliwi, ale nie będziemy zniżać się do ich poziomu. Nie mamy prawa na siłę zmieniać rzeczywistości" - taką odpowiedź najczęściej dostawał i zaczynało go to powoli drażnić. Chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś nowego, a nie polegać tylko i wyłącznie na tym, co pisklakom takim jak on przekazywały starsze pokolenia. A może starsi nie mieli racji? Kiedy ostatnio ktoś ze szczepu opuścił górskie leże na dłużej niż pobieżny zwiad, żeby przekonać się, czy świat nadal jest taki sam? A może ci cali ludzie się zmienili? Przede wszystkim musiał się przekonać, czy naprawdę byli tacy straszni, jak to opisywali inni. Pora, kiedy większość jego ziomków siedziała w swoich legowiskach i zapewne drzemała, była idealna, żeby zrobić sobie krótką wycieczkę.

Wybiegł z głównej jaskini i skierował swoje kroki w kierunku urwiska, które służyło za najlepszy punkt startowy w pobliżu. Nie zwalniając kroku przyszykował skrzydła, odgłosy pogoni były aż nadto dobrze słyszalne.

Ciekawe, czy byliby tak samo zdesperowani, żeby mnie zatrzymać, gdyby moje łuski były innego koloru? - Feliks zadał sobie w myślach to pytanie. Podejrzewał że nie, i to była kolejna rzecz, która go denerwowała. Wszyscy obchodzili się z nim jak z jajkiem tylko dlatego, że wykluł się z łuskami w bardzo rzadkim kolorze... królewskim kolorze. Zaczynało go mdlić od tego określenia. Pewnie gdyby był bardziej pospolitej barwy, uznaliby go za wariata i pozostawili kwestię powstrzymania go jego matce. Gdyby jeszcze żyła, tak na marginesie. Doceniał troskę, ale przez jej nadmiar nie mógł się nawet swobodnie pobawić ze swoimi rówieśnikami. Nawet oni traktowali go jak… jak nie wiadomo co.

A przecież był zwyczajnym smokiem, tak jak wszyscy mieszkańcy górskiej doliny, w której się wychował.

Feliks prychnął cicho. Na razie musiał odłożyć myślenie na bok i umknąć, zanim go złapią. Bo gdyby został schwytany, mógłby się pożegnać z jakąkolwiek szansą na opuszczenie doliny na najbliższe tysiąc lat, jeśli nie dłużej. Skoczył w powietrze, kiedy tylko znalazł się na krawędzi urwiska, nie miał czasu sprawdzać, czy wiatr mu sprzyja. W sumie nie musiał. O tym, że wiatr nie sprzyjał, dowiedział się zaraz po starcie. Prawie rozbił się na jednej ze skał, kiedy nagły powiew miotnął nim na bok, i musiał się sporo wysilić, żeby ustabilizować lot. Kiedy już mniej więcej osiągnął równowagę, zanurkował, by znaleźć się jak najbliżej ziemi. Chciał wylądować przy najbliższej nadarzającej się okazji, w jakimś lesie czy gdzieś. W powietrzu nie miał szans zgubić większych i bardziej doświadczonych smoków. Kątem oka spojrzał w niebo. Przynajmniej pogoda trzymała jego stronę - zanosiło się na deszcz, idealne warunki, żeby ukryć swój zapach. Mimo że wolał, kiedy świeciło słońce, to teraz modlił się, żeby przez najbliższych kilka godzin się nie pokazywało.

Ciężko gubiło się pościg, jeśli kolor twoich łusek sprawiał, że przy dobrym oświetleniu mogłeś iść ze słońcem w konkury o to, kto błyszczy mocniej.

* * *

Toris zmierzał w kierunku wsi, w pobliżu której osiedlił się smok, którego miał zabić. Minę miał raczej mało wesołą. Wciąż nie miał pomysłu, jak samodzielnie zabić bestię. Jednym z problemów było to, że smoki były raczej rzadko spotykaną zdobyczą, nawet w archiwach łowców mało było informacji, jak na nie polować. To był również powód, dla którego wziął ze sobą sporo sprzętu. Po prostu nie miał pojęcia, co mu będzie potrzebne. Miał nadzieję, że w osadzie uzyska nieco więcej informacji, niż było opisane w kontrakcie, to by mu znacznie pomogło w polowaniu. Ponure rozmyślania Torisa przerwał nagły świst i złoty błysk przecinający niebo. Brunet zadarł głowę zaskoczony, zastanawiając się, co to może być.

\- Czyżby spadająca gwiazda? - Toris zatrzymał swojego wierzchowca, żeby dokładniej przyjrzeć się zjawisku. Spadająca gwiazda była chyba najbardziej prawdopodobnym wytłumaczeniem. - Czyli pewnie zaraz zleci się tu cała banda chcących zarobić… chwila…

W sumie dlaczego sam nie miałby na tym skorzystać? Gdyby jednak stracił posadę Łowcy, a nie miał zbytnio ochoty dać się zabić smokowi, to na gwiezdnym metalu mógł całkiem przyzwoicie zarobić. Wszystko zależało od wielkości gwiazdy, a wyglądało na to, że ta jest całkiem spora. Skręcił w stronę lasu i popędził konia, śledząc przez cały czas tor lotu meteoru. Miał tylko małą nadzieję, że nie natknie się na tego smoka i wielką nadzieję, że to właśnie gad oberwie tą gwiazdą, oszczędzając mu trudu.

* * *

\- Jest źle, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo źle!

Feliks uznał, że mógł się bardziej przykładać do lekcji latania, zwłaszcza tych o lądowaniu w trudnych warunkach. Trochę nie docenił siły wiatru w górach, a to, że w którymś momencie słońce uznało, że jednak się na chwilę pokaże i sypnie mu w oczy sporą dawkę światła, wcale sprawy nie poprawiło. Przynajmniej dał radę zgubić pościg. Udało mu się zmienić tor lotu na tyle, żeby nie rozbić się w samym środku ludzkiej osady. Nie od tego planował rozpocząć swoje małe badania.

Przy lądowaniu narobił sporo huku, więc mimo tego że najchętniej trochę by poleżał i odpoczął, musiał się jak najszybciej ukryć. Najpierw wylazł z krateru, który powstał z jego uderzenia o ziemię, a następnie wczołgał się do najbliższej gęstej kępki krzaków.

\- Dobra, teraz mocno się skup, Feliks, na lekcjach trochę marnie ci szło, ale teraz to sprawa życia i śmierci…

* * *

\- To powinno być gdzieś tutaj… - mruknął Toris, zsiadając z wierzchowca i przywiązując go do drzewa. Huk był konkretny, aż się drzewa zatrzęsły, a on prawie spadł z konia. Kilka połamanych drzew upewniło go, że jest na dobrym tropie. A głosy, które usłyszał chwilę później, upewniły go, że nie tylko on udał się na poszukiwanie gwiazdy.

\- To jest niewiarygodne… czy oni się teleportują czy jak? - Brunet uznał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli ogarnie sytuację z ukrycia. Ludzie zajmujący się poszukiwaniem i sprzedawaniem takich rzeczy bardzo często bywali agresywni i rzadko kłopotali się zadawaniem pytań przed pozbyciem się konkurencji. Może dlatego, że było to ich jedyne zajęcie i głównie za to brali pieniądze. A może raczej dlatego, że dziwnym trafem tym procederem zajmowali się prawie sami bandyci.

\- Nie rozumiem tego... krater jest, gwiazdy nie ma, ktoś ją już zawinął czy jak?

Toris podszedł ostrożnie do kępy krzaków i wyjrzał spomiędzy gałązek. Nad sporym kraterem stała grupka bardzo niesympatycznie wyglądających mężczyzn. Z ich dyskusji wynikało, że cokolwiek zrobiło tą dziurę w ziemi, w owej dziurze już się nie znajdowało.

\- Ktoś był szybszy od nas? Nie wierzę w to.

\- To lepiej uwierz, a jeśli nadal masz problemy z wiarą, to spójrz jeszcze raz do krateru... jest pusty.

\- No ale kurwa jak?! Nikogo po drodze nie widzieliśmy ani nie słyszeliśmy! A ta dziura jest tak wielka, że to, co tu wylądowało, na pewno musi być ogromne!

\- _Ogromne? Ci ludzie chyba nie widzieli dorosłego smoka, jeśli ja jestem dla nich ogromny…_

Toris drgnął zaskoczony, słysząc tuż obok czyjś głos, wypowiadający niezrozumiałe słowa. Powoli obrócił głowę, modląc się w duchu, żeby jej zaraz nie stracić. W tej samej kępie krzaków, w której się ukrył, ledwie parę metrów od niego, znajdowała się jeszcze jedna osoba. Młody chłopak, który ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwował sytuację przy kraterze, sprawiał wrażenie nieco młodszego od niego samego. Miał krótkie włosy o złocistym kolorze i szmaragdowe oczy o tak intensywnym odcieniu, jaki widział po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu. Jednak chyba najbardziej uwagę zwracało jego ubranie. Toris rzadko widywał ludzi ubranych w długie, jednoczęściowe szaty, w tym konkretnym przypadku koloru szarozielonego. Zazwyczaj takie osoby należały do jakichś dziwacznych kultów, od których lepiej było trzymać się z daleka. Może i tym razem było to najlepsze rozwiązanie, zwłaszcza, że chłopak posługiwał się językiem, którego Łowca nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał.

\- Eee… przepraszam? - Toris wbrew temu, co podpowiadał mu zdrowy rozsądek, postanowił przemówić do chłopaka. Blondyn wzdrygnął się zaskoczony, odwracając się w jego kierunku z paniką wypisaną na twarzy. W chwili kiedy to zrobił, brunet przeżył kolejną niespodziankę. Nie dość, że oczy chłopaka miały niespotykanie intensywną barwę, to jeszcze jego źrenice przypominały pionowe szparki jak u kota.

\- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć… eee… czy ty mnie w ogóle rozumiesz?

Blondyn skinął głową, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Miejsce paniki zastąpił wyraz, który Toris uznał za podejrzliwość.

\- Dobrze, w takim razie chciałbym prosić, żebyś poszedł ze mną. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. - Brunet spojrzał ze zdenerwowaniem na bandytów, którzy zabrali się za przeczesywanie terenu. - Z tego co widzę, ci goście są niebezpieczni.

Chłopak spojrzał nerwowo na jednego z mężczyzn, który zbliżał się powoli w stronę ich kryjówki. Nie wahał się zbyt długo, po chwili ponownie skinął głową i ostrożnie ruszył w jego stronę. Powoli udało im się wycofać do drzewa, przy którym Łowca zostawił konia.

\- Słuchaj… nie znamy się, ale nie wyglądasz zbyt groźnie, więc jeśli chcesz, mogę cię podrzucić do najbliższej osady. - Toris uniósł brew, kiedy blondyn posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie. Nie miał pojęcia, co go tak rozśmieszyło. Po kolejnym skinięciu głową uznał, że chłopak zgadza się na jego propozycję, więc pomógł mu zająć miejsce na grzbiecie wierzchowca. Było z tym kilka problemów, jako że blondyn wydawał się nie mieć zielonego pojęcia do czego służy siodło oraz jak w nim właściwie siedzieć. W końcu, kiedy już zajął miejsce przed swoim pasażerem, udało im się powoli ruszyć w drogę. Toris skierował konia w stronę, z której wcześniej przybył, i popędził go odrobinę, żeby jak najszybciej oddalić się od krateru i przeszukujących jego okolice bandytów.

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz?

Brunet o mały włos nie spadł z konia, zaskoczony nagłymi słowami swojego świeżo upieczonego, towarzysza podróży. W sumie bardziej niż to, że się odezwał, zdziwił go fakt, że chłopak użył normalnego języka. Wcześniej użył innego dialektu.

\- Ty umiesz mówić?!

\- Oczywiście, że umiem, tak jak większość rozumnych stworzeń na tym świecie.

\- Znaczy… wiem, że umiesz, ale wcześniej mówiłeś jakoś inaczej… eee… - Toris nie był pewny, jak ma się zwracać do blondyna. Chłopak chyba domyślił się, nad czym się zastanawia, bo z jego ust wydobył się obco brzmiący, śpiewny wyraz… chyba w tym języku, którym posłużył się wcześniej przy kraterze.

\- Eee… mógłbyś powtórzyć? Nie wiem czy dobrze zrozumiałem...

\- W waszym języku to słowo brzmi: Feliks. To moje imię.

\- Aha… ja mam na imię Toris – przedstawił się brunet, zachodząc w głowę, co miało oznaczać wyrażenie "w waszym języku". Czyżby ten chłopak pochodził z jakichś odległych stron?

\- Toris… zabawne imię. Więc? Dlaczego mi pomagasz, Toris?

\- Cóż… jak mówiłem, nie wyglądasz groźnie. Nie chciałem zostawiać cię tam samego, bo gdyby tamte typy cię znalazły, pewnie przerobiliby cię na krwawą miazgę.

Feliks zaśmiał się cicho, przytrzymując się Torisa, żeby nie zlecieć z tego całego siodła. Ten człowiek był taki zabawny. Ewidentnie nie miał pojęcia, z kim miał do czynienia, co go cieszyło, bo to znaczyło, że zmiana postaci mu się udała. Ludzkie ciało było… dziwne. Poruszanie się na dwóch łapach, brak skrzydeł i ogona nieco go dezorientowały, a bez szponów i kłów czuł się raczej bezbronny, ale z kilkoma ludźmi na pewno by sobie poradził. W ostateczności zawsze mógł wrócić do oryginalnej postaci, ale wolałby tego uniknąć, bo zmienianie kształtu było niezwykle męczące.

\- Co cię tak bawi? - zapytał Toris, zerkając do tyłu kątem oka.

\- Zawsze się tak troszczysz o los osób, których nawet nie znasz? A gdybym ci powiedział, że dałbym sobie z nimi radę?

\- Przy twoim wyglądzie ciężko byłoby mi w to uwierzyć – mruknął lekko zażenowany brunet. - A skoro już jedziemy razem, to przecież cię nie wyrzucę…

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

\- Cóż… niezbyt często, chociaż to niby część mojej pracy…

\- Co tam w ogóle robiłeś? Czemu twój jednorożec nie ma rogu? I jak go przekonałeś, żeby cię woził na grzbiecie?

\- Jak mam odpowiadać na twoje pytania, skoro zadajesz ich aż tyle… Poza tym to nie jest jednorożec, tylko zwykły koń. - Toris był mocno zdziwiony pytaniem o jednorożca, w ogóle Feliks wydawał mu się jakiś dziwny. - Nie jesteś stąd? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Eee… no nie jestem, aż tak to widać? - Feliks sklął się w duchu za swoją bezmyślność. Zmiana postaci może mu się udała, ale musiał być ostrożniejszy z tym co mówił i o co pytał. Miał perfekcyjną okazję, żeby zebrać nieco więcej informacji o ludziach, skoro ten tak chętnie odpowiadał na jego pytania, trzeba tylko to dobrze rozegrać...

\- Mówisz w języku, którego nigdy w życiu nie słyszałem, ubierasz się jak jakiś fanatyk religijny i zadajesz takie pytania, jakbyś niektóre rzeczy pierwszy raz na oczy widział…

\- Fanatyk religijny?

\- Takie różne oszołomy. Niektórzy wierzą, że potwory są posłańcami bogów i z radością dają się im zeżreć. Inni oddają boską cześć żywiołom i składają ofiary ze zwierząt, żeby nie było deszczu… kompletny idiotyzm.

Akurat oddawanie czci żywiołom Feliks rozumiał… no, może nie boskiej, ale każdy smok odnosił się z szacunkiem do elementów, które stworzyły i nadal tworzą świat. Zgadzał się natomiast odnośnie składania ofiar, to był totalny idiotyzm.

\- To tak wracając do innych tematów… dlaczego byłeś w tym lesie? I czego tamci goście tam szukali?

\- W sumie chciałem tego samego co oni, miałem nadzieję znaleźć gwiazdę, która spadła na ziemię. Z meteorytowej stali wykuwa się bardzo dobrą broń, więc można dostać za nią dużo pieniędzy.

Smok był wdzięczny za to, że Toris nie mógł teraz zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy. Gwiazda? Pieniądze? Broń z meteorytowej stali? Ludzie uznali go za meteoryt? Nie miał pojęcia, co to są pieniądze, o meteorytach wiedział tyle, że są dobrymi przekąskami, ale żeby wykuwać z nich broń?

Ludzki świat miał w sobie więcej niespodzianek, niż się spodziewał.

Podczas rozmowy zdążyli już opuścić las i wyjechać na drogę, więc blondyn kręcił głową na boki, z zaciekawieniem obserwując nowe otoczenie

\- Jestem ciekaw, kto zabrał tę gwiazdę, byłem tam może parę minut po tym jak spadła. Ci goście byli tam nawet wcześniej, a z tego co mówili znaleźli krater pusty – mruknął zamyślony brunet. - A może ty widziałeś, kto to był? No i co w ogóle robiłeś sam w środku lasu?

\- Ja, eeemmm… zgubiłem się… i nie, nie widziałem kto zabrał tę… gwiazdę… - Feliks uznał, że lepiej zmienić temat. - Wspominałeś wcześniej, że troszczenie się o innych to część twojej pracy… czym konkretnie się zajmujesz? - Był ciekaw, czym mogą zajmować się ludzie… w ogóle chciał się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej, po to właśnie opuścił swój dom w górach.

\- Jestem Łowcą, poluję na niebezpieczne potwory, żeby inni mogli żyć w spokoju – westchnął Toris, chcąc nie chcąc wracając myślami do swojego obecnego kontraktu. - Na przykład osada, do której teraz jedziemy, jest ostatnio nękana przez smoka, a moim zadaniem jest zabić bestię. - O tym, że miał raczej marne szanse w pojedynkę, nie musiał wspominać.

No to trafiłem idealnie, gadam z gościem który poluje na smoki, pomyślał Feliks, sztywniejąc na całym ciele. W jego głowie pojawiło się teraz tyle pytań, że nie miał pojęcia na czym się skupić. Wiedział na pewno, że powinien jak najszybciej oddalić się od tego człowieka. Jeśli mordował jego pobratymców, musiał być naprawdę silny. Ogólnie wyglądało na to, że ludzie są znacznie groźniejsi, niż to opisywali starsi. Ale musieli być też potwornie głupi, skoro ten cały Łowca nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że "uratował" i rozmawia z przedstawicielem gatunku, który tępił. Przez głowę przemknęło mu kilka pomysłów na to, co teraz zrobić. Mógł zabić nie spodziewającego się niczego Torisa, ocalić siebie i tego drugiego smoka, który był jego celem. Ale tę opcję odrzucił. Zapewne na jego miejsce zjawiłby się kolejny zabójca. Inną możliwością była natychmiastowa ucieczka, zanim brunet zorientuje się, że nie ma do czynienia z drugim człowiekiem. Nie chciał jednak wzbudzać podejrzeń takim nagłym zrywem. Nie miał też pojęcia, czy to nie doprowadziłoby do jego zguby, nie znał możliwości Torisa, ale skoro był zdolny zabić przedstawiciela jego rasy… A skoro już był przy tym temacie, to martwił go los tego drugiego smoka. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie powodu, dla którego któryś z jego pobratymców miałby nękać ludzkie leże, ale mimo wszystko chciał pomóc temu osobnikowi, ocalić go od nieszczęścia.

Toris spojrzał przez ramię na swojego pasażera. Zdziwiło go nieco, że tak nagle umilkł, przecież jeszcze chwilę temu zadawał tyle pytań. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego odpowiada na pytania zupełnie obcej osoby, ale chyba nie było w tym chyba nic złego. Przynajmniej rozmowa umilała podróż. Właściwie lubił mieć towarzystwo. Lubił też wykonywać misje w grupie… no, może poza wyprawami z Gilbertem, jego gadatliwość i ględzenie w kółko o tym, jaki to jest wspaniały i odlotowy, doprowadzało go do szału. Feliks był… dziwny… ale wydawał się dość sympatyczny. Zastanawiało go, skąd dokładnie pochodzi. Miał pewne podejrzenia, że to mógł być przypadek podobny jak Elizabeta, czyli że blondyn ma w swoich żyłach domieszkę krwi jakiegoś magicznego stworzenia. Nie chciał jednak o to pytać. To był bardzo osobisty temat, w dodatku dość drażliwy, bo wielu ludzi bardzo niechętnie odnosiło się do "mieszańców".

Feliks milczał przez całą resztę drogi do osady. Dopiero zgiełk panujący na ulicach małego miasteczka wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

\- No to jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział Toris, zsiadając z konia i pomagając zejść na ziemię blondynowi. - Tak jak obiecałem, dowiozłem cię do najbliższej osady… no i cóż… - mruknął, skrobiąc się po karku. - Wychodzi na to, że pora się rozstać. Muszę popytać o więcej szczegółów odnośnie tego smoka, więc nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywał. Miło było cię poznać, Feliks.

\- Mhm… miło było – odparł Feliks, rozglądając się nerwowo wokół siebie. Ci wszyscy ludzie kłębiący się dookoła go niepokoili, byli tacy liczni i głośni… - To ten, miłego dnia.

\- Dzięki, wzajemnie – pożegnał się brunet, po czym odszedł wraz ze swoim wierzchowcem w kierunku, w którym spodziewał się znaleźć stajnie do wynajęcia.

Blondyn odczekał chwilę w miejscu, nie spuszczając wzroku z Torisa. Dopiero po chwili ruszył za nim, starając nie dać mu się przy tym zauważyć. Miał zamiar śledzić bruneta aż do spotkania z tym smokiem, o którym opowiadał, a potem pomóc swojemu pobratymcowi w potrzebie.

* * *

 **Ludzie z Jowisza jak zawsze niezawodni, Europa jest druga w wyświetleniach po Polsce XD**

 **A teraz powtarzajcie za mną: Nie zrobisz z tego romansu, nie zrobisz z tego romansu...**

 **Nie będzie tak jak z "Fantastycznymi..." i nie będziesz musiała, w którymś momencie, zmienić kategorii tego fika na M...  
**

 **Taaa jasne, biorąc pod uwagę ilość osób wybierających się ze mną do piekła, to podejrzewam, że powtarzać będą, ale bez partykuły przeczącej XD**

 **A teraz niecodzienna prośba, póki co fik ten będzie posiadał roboczy tytuł (bo nie dałam rady nic sensownego wymyślić XD), więc z miłą chęcią przyjmę wszelkie wasze pomysły na to jak je nazwać.  
Nie wiem jak wam, ale mi to zabrzmiało jak ogłoszenie konkursu na spot reklamowy XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Burzliwe... hmm... ups? XD  
Podejrzewam, że to nie ostatnia wpadka w moim wykonaniu. Zresztą jak wiemy z ''Fantastycznych..." Feliksowi bardzo dobrze idzie przepowiadanie przyszłości ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Skończyć chociaż dwa z moich aktualnych opowiadań, zanim wezmę się za następne... hmm...  
To może być ciężkie XD Raz, że nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć kiedy je skończę, a dwa, że kawałek pomysła na szóste już przelałam na wirtualny papier (co by nie zapomnieć jednej wymyślonej scenki o troszkę odciążyć mózga). Aczkolwiek nawet jeśli coś tam nabazgram więcej, to nie mam zamiaru umieszczać go tutaj jakoś szczególnie szybko.  
Hmm... może przysiądę się jakoś bardziej nad "Fantastycznymi...", bo wedle moich szacunków, to w tym fiku najbliżej do końca (pomińmy fakt, że tego ma być druga część, co daje fika nr 7 ._. ).**

 **Na pewno nie mam zamiaru porzucać żadnego z moich fików... między innymi dlatego, że słoneczna sekta nie śpi ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)**

 **Reasumując, ciężkie jest życie ze zbyt dużą ilością pomysłów ._.**

* * *

Feliksowi ciężko było się skupić na śledzeniu Łowcy, kiedy wokół było tyle dziwnych rzeczy do obejrzenia. Ludzkie gniazda były takie śmieszne, małe i kruche. Nie miał pojęcia, jak można było czuć się bezpiecznie w takich ciasnych jaskiniach. Jak będzie miał więcej czasu, będzie musiał uważniej przyjrzeć się ich zwyczajom, na przykład temu, jak się ubierali, bo strojem na pewno się wyróżniał. Smoki, kiedy już zachodziła potrzeba przybrania ludzkiej postaci, preferowały luźne szaty, takie jak ta, którą miał teraz na sobie. Taki ubiór łatwo było zdjąć, żeby go nie zniszczyć przy powrotnej transformacji. Ogólnie nie rozumiał idei ubierania się, ale z tego co pamiętał z lekcji, ludzie byli bardzo drażliwi na tym punkcie.

Jednak póki co, jego priorytetem było śledzenie Torisa i ocalenie smoka, który był jego celem.

* * *

Toris zostawił swojego konia w stajni, należącej do jedynej w tym miasteczku oberży, po czym wziął swój sprzęt i wszedł do samego przybytku. W takich miejscach najłatwiej było o informacje… no i musiał gdzieś odpocząć oraz zostawić swoje rzeczy. Nie potrafił pozbyć się przeczucia, że ktoś go obserwuje, ale jak do tej pory nie udało mu się namierzyć prześladowcy.

\- Witam szanownego pana! W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał mężczyzna, którego brunet uznał za właściciela oberży.

\- Chciałbym wynająć pokój i zasięgnąć nieco języka. Podobno to miasteczko ma problem ze smokiem…

\- O bogowie! Czyżby w końcu któryś z Łowców ulitował się nad nami?!

\- W sumie to tak…

\- Ależ proszę! Zapraszam! Skoro jest pan tu po to, żeby załatwić tą poczwarę, dam panu zniżkę! Na pokój, na jedzenie, na wszystko co pan tylko chce, byle w końcu pozbyć się tej kreatury!

Zdumiony Toris zdobył się tylko na lekkie kiwnięcie głową, po czym dał się zaprowadzić do jednego z pustych pokoi. Ten smok musiał się dawać solidnie we znaki, skoro witano go z takim entuzjazmem. Karczmarz twierdził, że pokój, który mu zaoferował, był najlepszy i spełniał wszelkie standardy. Tak po prawdzie był to raczej ciasny pokoik z odrapanymi ścianami, pojedynczym łóżkiem, rozlatującym się taboretem i małym stolikiem, w stanie niewiele lepszym niż krzesełko, na którym spoczywała miednica z wodą, zapewne w celach higienicznych. Niewielkie okno, z którego futryn odłaziła farba, subtelnie prosiło o umycie… brunet na pewno miał zamiar je później otworzyć, żeby nieco przewietrzyć. Ogólnie nie miał jednak większych zastrzeżeń. Przynajmniej pościel była świeża... zdarzało mu się już sypiać w gorszych warunkach. Po zostawieniu w izbie swojego sprzętu udał się z powrotem do głównej sali, gdzie, ku jego zaskoczeniu, zdążyła się już zebrać całkiem spora grupka mieszkańców osady.

\- Eee…

\- To bydle zeżarło mi krowę!

\- Rośliny nie chcą rosnąć! Drzewa i uprawy gniją!

\- Yyy… a o co dokładnie chodzi? - zapytał niepewnie Toris. Po raz pierwszy spotykał się z taką sytuacją.

\- Jak to o co?! O smoka!

\- Panie, krowę mi zeżarł!

\- A może tak każdy po kolei? - zasugerował nieśmiało brunet. - I jednak najpierw wolałbym coś zjeść…

\- Ludzie, dajcie biednemu człowiekowi trochę miejsca! - zagrzmiał potężny, bardzo dobrze odżywiony mężczyzna. - A najlepiej wracajcie do swoich spraw! Wasze lamenty na pewno nie są szanownemu Łowcy potrzebne, żeby ubić gada!

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Toris, wzdychając z ulgą, kiedy większość zebranych po chwili się rozeszła. Został tylko właściciel karczmy, jakiś staruszek i facet, który rozpędził całe to zbiegowisko. - A pan to?

\- Och, proszę mi wybaczyć, nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Tibor Gos, burmistrz tego zacnego miasta!

\- Miło mi pana poznać, widzę, że w tym… mieście… wieści szybko się rozchodzą. - Łowca nie nazwałby tej osady miastem, już raczej małym miasteczkiem albo sporą wsią, ale nie chciał nikogo urazić.

\- Te dotyczące smoka zwłaszcza – przyznał burmistrz. - Wszystkim nam przykrzy się jego obecność. Bydlę niszczy uprawy, morduje ludzi, wpływa negatywnie na ilość przyjezdnych…

Toris był skłonny uznać, że bez obecności smoka ilość przyjezdnych wcale nie byłaby większa. Podejrzewał raczej, że jest na odwrót i to właśnie bestia przyciąga ciekawskich ludzi.

\- Hmm… czy mógłby mi pan opowiedzieć coś więcej o tym smoku? Gdzie jest jego leże, jak wygląda, kiedy się pojawił, jakie dokładnie szkody poczynił…

\- To bydle przebrzydłe zeżarło mi krowę! Porwało moją jedyną sztukę z pastwiska! - zaskrzeczał z oburzeniem staruszek.

\- A tak poza tym? - zapytał brunet, podpierając ciężko głowę na ręce.

\- Jak już wspominałem, bestia swoim trującym oddechem sprawia, że rośliny umierają, a ziemia staje się jałowa. Porywa zwierzęta z pastwisk, czasami również pasterzy. Zabiła już jakiś tuzin ludzi…

\- Smok tak po prostu przyleciał i zaczął zabijać?

\- Nie… właściwie to zginęli, kiedy chcieli go przepędzić…

\- Aha… - Toris nie był zbytnio zdziwiony tym stwierdzeniem. Dość często spotykał się z tym, że mieszkańcy nękanych przez potwora terenów najpierw woleli sami spróbować przepędzić lub zabić kłopotliwe stworzenie, zamiast od razu wezwać profesjonalistów. Kończyło się to najczęściej śmiercią kilku osób, zanim podejmowano decyzję, że chyba lepiej będzie zapłacić Łowcy za pozbycie się problemu. - Od jak dawna smok sprawia problemy?

\- Od półtora tygodnia. Przyleciał niby wcześniej, ale kłopoty zaczął sprawiać dość niedawno.

\- Niech zgadnę… wcześniej był całkiem ciekawą atrakcją turystyczną...

\- No…

Łowca westchnął ciężko. To też się nagminnie zdarzało - ludzie robili z jakiegoś magicznego stworzenia widowisko, a potem wszystko zaczynało się wymykać spod kontroli. Był ciekaw, czy to miasteczko zdążyło już sobie wymyślić herb ze smokiem.

\- A gdzie jest jego gniazdo? - Toris postanowił nie tracić cierpliwości. Aczkolwiek wzrastało w nim przekonanie, że Ivan znał te wszystkie szczegóły, ale mu ich nie podał, żeby dodatkowo mu dokopać.

\- Nie wiemy dokładnie, ale bestię często można spotkać przy wycince drzew, na północ od miasta.

\- Tak, wiem, że to bydle zeżarło pańską krowę – powiedział brunet, kiedy staruszek ponownie otworzył usta. - W takim razie zajmę się tym, jak tylko zjem i chwilę odpocznę. Obawiam się jednak, że czego nie zrobię, to krowa przepadła na zawsze…

Oburzony staruszek mruknął coś pod nosem o byciu chamskim i bezczelnym, po czym opuścił karczmę.

\- W takim razie owocnych łowów życzę – powiedział burmistrz, również zebrawszy się do wyjścia. - Jeśli będzie pan potrzebował czegoś jeszcze, proszę się do mnie zgłosić!

Chyba tylko po to, żeby zawczasu wybrać sobie trumnę, pomyślał ponuro brunet.

* * *

Feliks w najlepsze wylegiwał się na dachu karczmy, grzejąc się w słońcu i słuchając rozmów, dobiegających z wnętrza budynku przez otwarte okno. Coraz bardziej zdumiewało go zachowanie tego drugiego smoka i zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy pomaganie mu to taki dobry pomysł. Po co atakować ludzi? Wątpił, żeby byli jakoś szczególnie smaczni, a mięsa wiele na nich nie było. Przynajmniej dowiedział się, że nie wszyscy ludzie byli groźni, skoro tuzin stracił życie w starciu z jednym przedstawicielem jego gatunku. Mimo tego nadal miał zamiar podążyć za Torisem. Był ciekaw jakie sposoby stosują ludzie, polując na jego pobratymców. Chociaż… zaczynał wątpić, czy mieszkańcy tego gniazda aby na pewno mają do czynienia z prawdziwym smokiem. Z tego co się orientował, żyli w górach od setek lat, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio któryś z jego ziomków opuszczał leże, a ludzkie pokolenia przemijały znacznie szybciej niż smocze. Potrząsnął głową, żeby nie odpłynąć zbytnio we własne myśli. Najpierw musiał wykonać swoje zadanie, dopiero później będzie mógł sobie pozwolić na rozważania.

* * *

\- Sprzęt górski mi się nie przyda, skoro mam działać w pobliżu lasu, albo w samym lesie… trochę szkoda, w górach łatwiej zastawić pułapkę.

Toris siedział wśród porozkładanego wokół sprzętu, zastanawiając się, co powinien ze sobą wziąć. Postawił na lekkie uzbrojenie. Wolał mieć możliwość swobodnego wykonywania uników, zresztą, skoro miał mieć do czynienia z raczej dużą bestią, to ciężkie uzbrojenie nie miało sensu.

No, chyba że chciał skończyć jako konserwa.

\- Zobaczmy… linki, haki, broń… magiczne pułapki nie mają sensu, skoro ponoć smoki są odporne na magię, ale te zwykłe mogą zadziałać… gdybym mógł go jakoś uśpić, z pewnością moje zadanie byłoby znacznie prostsze.

Westchnął cicho i podrapał się po karku. Naprawdę nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co dokładnie powinien zrobić i jaką taktykę zastosować. Naprawdę chciałby mieć kogoś do pomocy… nawet Gilberta, przynajmniej nie byłby jedynym daniem w najbliższym posiłku bestii. Zrobił sobie krótką chwilę przerwy od rozmyślań i wstał, żeby otworzyć okno. Potrzebował odrobiny świeżego powietrza. Szarpanie się z oknem zajęło mu chwilę, chyba nie dbali tutaj zbytnio o wietrzenie pokoi. Rozumiał, że bliskość gór sprawiała, że bywało tu dość chłodno, ale mimo wszystko…

\- I co teraz? - mruknął, opierając się o parapet i podziwiając widoki. Zwłaszcza same Góry Zębate budziły respekt - poszczerbione szczyty, których wierzchołki ginęły w chmurach… Chyba jeszcze nikomu nie udało się zdobyć żadnego ze szczytów, bez względu na to jak doświadczonym wspinaczem był i jak dobrze przygotował się do ekspedycji. Krążyło kilka pogłosek… że to klątwa zabija tych, którzy ośmielają się rzucać wyzwanie górom, albo, że na najwyższych szczytach swoje siedziby mają bogowie, którzy nie chcą, by śmiertelnicy odkryli ich kryjówki. Co mniej zabobonne osoby twierdziły, że to sprawka jakichś potworów, albo po prostu warunki w górach są znacznie cięższe, niż powszechnie się uważa. W takiej chwili, to jest kiedy słońce już praktycznie zaszło, góry wyglądały jeszcze groźniej, ich gigantyczny, ciemny masyw majaczył w mroku… Toris mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał odległy ryk, dobiegający od strony gór.

\- To pewnie z przemęczenia… może lepiej pójdę już spać, zastanawianie się, czy bycie pożartym żywcem bardzo boli, raczej mi nie pomoże wykonać zadania.

* * *

\- Dobra… to jasno świadczy o tym, że wciąż są na mnie źli – mruknął Feliks, zerkając nerwowo w kierunku gór. - Mmm… powinienem jak najszybciej się stąd oddalić, bo inaczej ta wycieczka skończy się raczej szybko.

Na razie jednak był bezpieczny. Na ile znał swoich pobratymców, na tyle wiedział, że najpierw będą woleli się naradzić, nim wyślą za nim jakąś grupę poszukiwawczą. To była jedna z cech jego rasy, która nieco go niepokoiła: nigdy im się z niczym nie spieszyło. Prawda, mieli znacznie więcej czasu nad tym, żeby rozmyślać nad różnymi sprawami, ale jego zdaniem pewne kwestie wymagały szybszych decyzji, nie nad wszystkim trzeba było się zastanawiać kilka lat.

\- No nic, póki co mogę w końcu trochę odpocząć – uznał, wyciągając się wygodnie. Wciąż okupował ten sam dach, nie chcąc przez przypadek stracić Łowcy z oczu. Wyglądało na to, że człowiek szykuje się do snu, więc on też mógł na tym skorzystać. Poza śledzeniem Torisa zajął się też obserwacją codziennego życia reszty ludzi (uważając przy tym, żeby nie było go widać, bo ludzie najwyraźniej uważali siedzenie na dobrym punkcie obserwacyjnym za dziwne), próbując lepiej zrozumieć ich sposób bycia… ale o ile sama obserwacja trudna nie była, to ze zrozumieniem ludzkich zwyczajów było już ciężej. Na przykład jedzenie. W powietrzu wyczuwał całą masę zapachów, których nigdy dotąd nie znał. Niektóre wydawały mu się apetyczne, inne wręcz przeciwnie. Zwłaszcza te wszystkie głównie zielone paskudztwa, na które ludzie mówili „warzywa", jak to w ogóle można było jeść? To był pokarm dobry dla tego, co było naprawdę smaczne: górskich kóz, bydła… jakichś roślinożerców, a nie dla gatunku, który podobno rządził światem. Ludzki świat był naprawdę dziwny i krył wiele tajemnic, ale oprócz dziwactw, zauważył też kilka plusów.

\- Tutaj pieśni sfer są tak wyraźne… w górach nie zawsze da się ich posłuchać… ciekawe czy ludzie je słyszą... – Westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy. Brak wewnętrznej powieki w tym ciele też go drażnił, zamiast tego były te denerwujące krótkie włoski na końcach zewnętrznych… zupełnie bez sensu. Pokręcił się jeszcze chwilę, chcąc sobie znaleźć jak najwygodniejszą pozycję do spania. Wolałby jeszcze przez jakiś czas podziwiać gwiazdy, wsłuchany w tę cudowną muzykę, ale musiał zregenerować siły. Czuł, że będzie ich potrzebował, gdy już słońce wróci na nieboskłon.

* * *

Następnego ranka Toris obudził się dość wcześnie. Leżał teraz, wpatrzony w sufit, dochodząc do wniosku, że ten ciasny, odrapany pokoik wcale nie jest taki zły.

\- No nic… trzeba wstać i chociaż spróbować zabić tego smoka… może wydarzy się jakiś cud – westchnął, podnosząc się powoli z łóżka. Miał co prawda więcej czasu i mógł najpierw spróbować wybadać teren, ale szczerze wątpił, żeby miało mu to pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób. Lasy nie były dobrym miejscem na zakładanie pułapek na stworzenia, które bez większych problemów radziły sobie z drzewami, a do takich niewątpliwie musiały należeć smoki. Ubrał się, obmył w misce z wodą i pozbierał rzeczy, które chciał ze sobą wziąć. Nie było tego dużo, bo nie chciał się obciążać targaniem ze sobą całego dobytku. Konia też nie miał zamiaru brać, w lesie nie był szczególnie przydatny... być może mógł użyć go jako przynęty, ale żal mu było biednego zwierzęcia.

\- Bardzo mądre z twojej strony, Toris, po co zwiększać swoje szanse na przeżycie? - mruknął z ironią. Zamknął pokój, na wypadek gdyby ktoś połasił się na resztę jego rzeczy, a jemu jednak udało się po nie wrócić. Zszedł na dół, pożegnał się z karczmarzem i opuścił przybytek. Nie kłopotał się śniadaniem, i tak był zbyt zdenerwowany, by coś zjeść. Nadal nie opuszczało go uczucie bycia obserwowanym i nadal nie potrafił namierzyć tego, kto przypuszczalnie go śledził. Zerkał za siebie co jakiś czas, ale nikt nie wydawał mu się szczególnie podejrzany. Uznając, że to musi być wytwór jego wyobraźni, jakiś objaw przewrażliwienia z jego strony, wzruszył ramionami i pomaszerował w stronę lasu. Gdyby zamiast szukać prześladowcy na ziemi spojrzał w górę, zapewne udałoby mu się dostrzec znajomą postać przemykającą po dachach, pilnującą każdego jego kroku.

* * *

\- No dobra… północ, wycinka… łał… ten smok faktycznie jest dość niszczycielski… - mruknął Toris. Miejsce, o którym mówił mu burmistrz, było bardzo niedaleko osady, wystarczyło dziesięć minut spaceru przez las. Okazywało się, że mieszkańcy nie przesadzali, opisując zniszczenia, których dokonywał potwór. Widywał już wycinki lasów, wiedział, że drwale mieli zwyczaj zostawiać za sobą raczej smutny widok, ale nawet wtedy pozostawały jakieś resztki życia, chociażby trawa, siewki nowych drzew, zwierzęta…  
To co widział teraz, było nie tyle smutnym, co wręcz przerażającym widokiem. Miejsce wyrębu wyglądało tak, jakby ktoś rzucił na nie klątwę, ziemia była goła, pokryta czymś co przynajmniej z wyglądu przypominało popiół, pnie ściętych drzew były dziwnie poszarzałe i wysuszone, jakby toczyła je jakaś paskudna choroba. Nie zauważył ani jednego zwierzęcia, żadnych gryzoni, owadów, nawet ptaki unikały tego miejsca, bez ich śpiewu było tak przerażająco cicho… tylko wiejący od gór wiatr dawał się od czasu do czasu we znaki, podrywając w powietrze ten dziwny pył. Niepokoiło go to, że to… ta… martwica, wydawała się powoli rozprzestrzeniać, trawa i liście drzew położonych na obrzeżach polany przybierały szarawy odcień i kruszyły się przy najlżejszym nawet dotyku. Jeśli to wszystko było sprawką toksycznego oddechu bestii, o którym opowiadali mu tubylcy… Zaklął cicho, pomstując na głupotę tych ludzi. Mieszkali tak blisko niezwykle niebezpiecznego potwora, widzieli, do czego był zdolny, a jednak zwlekali z wezwaniem Łowców… gorzej, chcieli zrobić z gada atrakcję turystyczną!

\- A ja mam w pojedynkę zabić to coś… czy Ivanowi zupełnie odbiło? To wygląda raczej jakby chciał mnie zabić, a nie sprawdzić moje umiejętności. - Toris rozejrzał się wokół, wyszukując najlepszych miejsc, w których mógłby rozmieścić pułapki. Po tym co zobaczył wolał trzymać się z dala od lasu. Raz, żeby uniknąć dalszych zniszczeń, dwa, żeby mieć jak uciekać, skoro już wiedział, że drzewa nie dadzą mu zbytniej ochrony. - Jeśli uda mi się go skrępować, będzie o wiele prościej – mruknął, przygotowując haki, linki i kilka magicznych wzmocnień dla siebie. - Ale pozostało pytanie… gdzie ta paskuda się podziewa?

* * *

\- Na łuski pierwszych smoków… nie dość, że zgubiłem tego Łowcę, to jeszcze na własnej skórze musiałem się przekonać, jakie konsekwencje ma zbyt długie przebywanie w ludzkiej postaci!

Feliks był kiedyś pewny, że te wszystkie opowieści o tym, jak paskudnie swędzi długie przebywanie w nieswojej skórze, były przesadzone. Teraz już wiedział, że nie. Drapał się jak wściekły, posykując przy tym z irytacją. Wkurzało go i swędzenie i to, że musiał z tego powodu zostać nieco z tyłu, żeby Toris go nie zauważył, co poskutkowało tym, że zgubił jego ślad. Podobno dało się do tego przyzwyczaić, podobno „praktyka czyni mistrza" i później nie było tak źle… ale jak na razie był pewny tylko tego, że chyba zaraz szlag go trafi.

\- No dobra… i tak jestem w środku lasu, nikogo innego wokół nie ma, więc chyba mogę na chwilę wrócić do swojej postaci… przynajmniej częściowo… - Zanim jednak zdążył poczynić kroki w tym kierunku, usłyszał głośny skrzek, któremu towarzyszył nie mniej głośny, ludzki krzyk i to wcale nie tak daleko od niego. Jeśli słuch go nie mylił, to chyba właśnie namierzył Torisa, ale czym był ten skrzek? Najlepszym sposobem, żeby się o tym dowiedzieć, było samemu to zobaczyć, więc pobiegł w kierunku prześwitu między drzewami, skąd dobiegły go owe dźwięki. Momentalnie zapomniał o swędzeniu, między innymi dlatego, że przez brak koncentracji jego ciało w pewnym stopniu, samo uporało się z problemem. Posiadanie szponów i ogona, było dla niego tak naturalne, że nawet nie myślał nad tym, iż nie powinien ich mieć, kiedy wspinał się na jedno z drzew na skraju lasu dla większego pola widzenia. Z namierzeniem źródła tego rabanu nie miał najmniejszego problemu, zwłaszcza, że zmierzał on w jego stronę. Tak jak zakładał, ludzki głos należał do Łowcy, za to ten skrzek…

\- Och… czyli ludzie to jednak są głupi – stwierdził rozbawiony, przysiadając na jednej z gałęzi.

* * *

Toris biegł przed siebie, klnąc szpetnie i modląc się, żeby pułapki zadziałały. Nie musiał daleko szukać potwora, którego miał zabić, nie zdążył nawet zagłębić się w las. O mały włos nie stracił życia jeszcze zanim zaczął wprowadzać w życie swój plan i to wcale nie dlatego, że był nieostrożny. Nie spodziewał się, że bestia będzie się aż tak dobrze maskować, a przede wszystkim nie sądził, że poczwara namierzy go szybciej, niż on ją. Być może smok wiedział o jego obecności już od samego początku, skoro zastawił na niego pułapkę. Miał cichą nadzieję, że nie, bo inaczej jego własne pułapki mogły nie zadziałać. Póki co działał zgodnie z wcześniej obranym planem i kierował depczącą mu po piętach bestię prosto w zastawione wcześniej sidła.  
Dużym plusem było to, że jak na razie gad nie zdecydował się użyć oddechu i próbował go po prostu pożreć… może mało pocieszające, ale wydłużające nieco jego życie.

\- Już niedaleko… jeszcze tylko trochę! - Włosy zjeżyły mu się na karku, kiedy tuż za nim rozległ się głośny skrzek. W ostatniej chwili skoczył do przodu i ślizgiem przejechał pod stalowymi linkami, które rozwiesił wcześniej pomiędzy drzewami. Pułapka, którą zastawił, z założenia miała spełnić przynajmniej jedno z trzech zadań: spowolnić, zatrzymać lub korzystając z siły pędu zabić zwabionego w nią potwora. Linki używane przez Łowców, wykonywane na specjalne zamówienie przez krasnoludy, podobnie jak większość ich ekwipunku, były wzmacniane magią, tak, że nawet sznur o niewielkiej grubości był w stanie naprawdę wiele znieść. Gorzej z tym, że drzewa, do których owe linki były przymocowane, zniosły znacznie mniej niż Toris zakładał, zapewne z powodu tej choroby, którą zaobserwował wcześniej. Rezultat był taki, że mocowania puściły, a powrozy śmignęły w powietrzu ze świstem, ścinając pomniejsze drzewa i krzewy, o mało nie pozbawiając go głowy i raniąc ścigającego go gada.  
Korzystając z tego, że smok mimo wszystko zaplątał się i zatrzymał chociaż na chwilę, brunet odbiegł na odległość, która wydawała mu się bezpieczna, nim się odwrócił, żeby w końcu móc dokładnie przyjrzeć się bestii. Smok nieco różnił się od tego, czego oczekiwał i co opisane było w źródłach, do których zaglądał. Przede wszystkim posiadał tylko jedną parę nóg zakończonych szponami, przednie kończyny przekształcone były w błoniaste skrzydła, na których, znajdując się na ziemi, bestia tylko się podpierała. Miał długą szyję i jeszcze dłuższy ogon, zakończony ostrym grotem. Jego skóra miała jadowicie zielony odcień, była raczej gładka i zaskakująco mało odporna, skoro została z taką łatwością została przecięta przez linki, w które potwór się zaplątał. Miał raczej smukłą sylwetkę i był zaskakująco mały - nawet kiedy stanął wyprostowany, nie był w stanie sięgnąć pyskiem czubków drzew. Nie sprawiało to jednak, że była mniej groźna, bo ów pysk wypełniony był rzędem ostrych jak sztylety zębów i wedle relacji zarówno ksiąg, jak i mieszkańców wioski, był zdolny do miotania trucizną.

\- Dobra, póki co jest unieruchomiony, ale wątpię, żeby ten stan miał się długo utrzymać. Muszę wymyślić, jak go teraz zabić… - Toris zadrżał i skrzywił się, gdy potwór utkwił w nim nienawistne spojrzenie, sycząc przy tym głośno. Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już widział takie oczy… o bardzo intensywnej barwie i ze źrenicami jak u kota. Przesunął się nieco bliżej linii drzew, zmieniając nieco swój plan. Oplątany stalowymi powrozami gad na pewno miał mniejsze szanse w gąszczu, istniała szansa, że utknie zupełnie. Wciąż jednak nie ustalił, gdzie powinien zadać cios, by uśmiercić potwora. - Myśl, Toris, myśl! Nie masz wiele czasu na wykombinowanie, jak zabija się smoki.

\- Cóż, tego to ja ci nie powiem, za to mogę ci oznajmić, że to z czym masz do czynienia, to nie jest smok.

Zaskoczony Łowca spojrzał w górę… i napotkał spojrzenie niemal identycznych oczu, jak u bestii którą miał zgładzić. Przynajmniej przypomniał sobie, gdzie wcześniej je widział… i doszedł do wniosku, że to nie może być przypadek.

\- Co ty tu do ciężkiej cholery robisz?! - zapytał siedzącego na gałęzi jednego z drzew Feliksa, który wyglądał na szczerze zaintrygowanego widowiskiem.

\- Patrzę… miałem zamiar zainterweniować, ale na twoje szczęście okazuje się, że nie ma takiej potrzeby – odparł blondyn, machając sobie beztrosko ogonem.

\- Zainterweniować? Niby w jaki sposób? - Toris nie mógł oderwać oczu od poruszającego się ogona i szponów zaciśniętych na gałęzi. Na wszelki wypadek przetarł oczy, żeby upewnić się, że nie śni i chłopak naprawdę je posiada.

\- W sposób, który na pewno nie zakończyłby się dla ciebie dobrze. Ale skoro nie próbujesz zabić smoka, to nie widzę takiej potrzeby.

\- W takim razie czym jest to stworzenie?

\- To najzwyklejsza w świecie wiwerna. Na przyszłość radzę ci uważać, nazwanie tego smokiem jest dość poważną obrazą dla prawdziwych smoków.

\- Skąd ty to wszystko niby wiesz? Widziałeś kiedyś na oczy smoka, że się tak mądrzysz?

\- Widziałem – powiedział Feliks chichocząc cicho. - Całe stada, jeśli mam być szczery. Za to ty najwyraźniej nie widziałeś nigdy ani smoka, ani wiwerny, skoro nie jesteś w stanie odróżnić ich od siebie. Teraz moja kolej na zadanie pytania… masz zamiar coś w końcu zrobić? Twoja zdobycz zaraz się uwolni, a zdecydowanie nie wygląda na zadowoloną… masz więcej takich pułapek? Bo jeśli nie, to możesz mieć kłopot – stwierdził wskazując w stronę skrępowanego gada. Toris zbladł i zaklął cicho, to dziwne spotkanie sprawiło, że smok… czy też, wedle tego co mówił Feliks, wiwerna wyleciała mu z głowy. Gad był już naprawdę bliski wyswobodzenia się z sideł, wyglądał na poważnie wkurzonego… i, ku przerażeniu Łowcy, większość z jego ran już się zagoiła.

\- W takim razie obaj zaraz będziemy mieć kłopoty, bo na drugą taką pułapkę nie miałem sprzętu. Zresztą, patrząc na tempo gojenia się ran u tego czegoś, niewiele by to dało.

\- Mała poprawka: tylko ty będziesz miał kłopoty, bo mnie ani te szpony, ani zęby, ani nawet trucizna większej krzywdy nie zrobią. Ale biorąc pod uwagę jak krusi są ludzie… to masz nawet bardzo poważne kłopoty.

\- To kim... lub czym ty jesteś, do cholery…

W tym momencie wiwerna wydała z siebie kolejny głośny skrzek, po czym rozwarła paszczę i posłała w ich stronę chmurę trującego dymu. Ze względu na odległość, obłok nie dotarł do nich od razu, ale zbliżał się bardzo szybko. Na tyle szybko, że Toris był pewny, że nie da rady uciec.

\- Kurwa… - szepnął Toris, przełykając głośno ślinę. - No to jestem trupem… - Biorąc pod uwagę to co toksyna zrobiła z tą polaną, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

\- Chyba jesteś – przyznał blondyn niezbyt przejętym głosem. - Chociaż… - Zrobił zamyśloną minę, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko, wpadając na pewien pomysł. - Jeśli nie masz ochoty rozstawać się z życiem, mógłbym ci pomóc, ale nie za darmo.

\- I co, mam ci oddać duszę czy przysiąc wieczne posłuszeństwo? A może złożyć ofiarę z mojego pierworodnego, jeśli się go dorobię?

\- Ludzie są naprawdę dziwni... po co mi coś tak bezsensownego? Chociaż to wieczne posłuszeństwo brzmi kusząco… ale nie o to mi chodziło.

Brunet przełknął głośno ślinę, czując, jak serce łomocze mu w piersi. Czyli miał do wyboru albo zginąć od trucizny, albo przyjąć pomoc blondyna, nie wiedząc przy tym, na jakie warunki się zgodzi. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na zastanawianie się, trucizna była już naprawdę blisko.

\- Dobra! Niech ci będzie! Pomóż mi! - krzyknął, dochodząc do wniosku, że jeszcze nie ma ochoty umierać.

\- Z przyjemnością – zamruczał Feliks, wstając powoli. - I tak miałem zamiar wrócić do swojej prawdziwej postaci. Ludzkie ciało jest niewygodne.

Toris nie miał pojęcia, co blondyn miał na myśli i kim on w ogóle był. Na razie się nad tym nie zastanawiał, miał tylko nadzieję, że naprawdę był w stanie mu pomóc… a jeśli nie, to że jad wiwerny zabija szybko i bezboleśnie. To, co stało się kilka sekund później, było chyba najdziwniejszym, co widział w życiu. Najpierw u jego stóp wylądowała szata, w którą jeszcze chwilę wcześniej ubrany był Feliks, a zanim zdążył przetrawić tą informację, rozległ się głośny trzask, a następnie huk, kiedy parę metrów przed nim wylądowało coś wielkiego. Kolejny wielki gad, różniący się jednak dość znacznie od tego pierwszego. Łowca uszczypnął się w ramię, żeby się upewnić, że to naprawdę nie jest sen. Blondyn zniknął, za to przed nim stało teraz stworzenie, które o wiele lepiej odpowiadało opisom, które czytał przed wyruszeniem w to miejsce. Tym razem miał okazję zobaczyć prawdziwego smoka.

Cóż… przynajmniej w końcu zachowanie i słowa Feliksa nabrały dla niego więcej sensu.

W odróżnieniu od wiwerny, smok miał dwie pary łap, a jego skrzydła wyrastały z pleców. Był też zdecydowanie większy, masywniejszy, miał krótsze ogon i szyję, a jego grzbiet pokryty był błyszczącymi, wyglądającymi na naprawdę twarde, łuskami. Od karku aż po czubek ogona gada ciągnął się rząd groźnie wyglądających kolców, a z głowy wyrastała para zakrzywionych do tyłu rogów. Toris doszedł do wniosku, że to jedno z najpiękniejszych i najbardziej majestatycznych stworzeń jakie kiedykolwiek widział… zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę złoty kolor szponów i łusek.

Feliks uniósł się na tylnych łapach i machnął skrzydłami, odpychając masą poruszonego w ten sposób powietrza chmurę trucizny, następnie rozchylił szczęki i strumieniem płomieni wypalił toksynę. Zanim wiwerna zdążyła otrząsnąć się z zaskoczenia nagłym pojawieniem się kolejnego przeciwnika, skoczył w jej kierunku i wpił zęby w jej szyję.

Brunet na wszelki wypadek cofnął się trochę pomiędzy drzewa, z zapartym tchem obserwując pojedynek gadów. Nie miał wątpliwości, kto jest faworytem i że walka nie potrwa długo. Po kilku bezskutecznych próbach przebicia zębami łusek Feliksa wiwerna zaczęła gwałtownie machać skrzydłami, próbując się uwolnić. Jednak ten nie pozwolił się jej wyrwać, unieruchomił szponami skrzydła wiwerny i naparł na nią, bez większych problemów obalając ją na ziemię. Łowca skrzywił się, słysząc głośny trzask łamanych kości i towarzyszący mu skrzek wiwerny. Po upewnieniu się, że jego przeciwnik nie stanowi już żadnego zagrożenia, smok złapał drugiego gada nieco bliżej głowy i powlókł go w stronę, z której czuł zapach bruneta. Upuścił wiwernę tuż przed drzewem, za którym skrył się Toris, i przysiadł obok, przytrzymując łapą pysk pokonanego oponenta.

\- Ona… jeszcze żyje… - powiedział powoli Łowca, powoli przenosząc spojrzenie z wiwerny na Feliksa. - Dlaczego jej nie zabiłeś?

Myślał, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi, był pewien, że w tej postaci blondyn nie jest w stanie rozmawiać.

\- Jeśli mnie pamięć nie zawodzi, to twoja zdobycz, Łowco. Do ciebie należy zadanie ostatniego ciosu. - Głos Feliksa wydawał się dobiegać bardziej z jego piersi, niż z gardła. - Chyba, że chcesz oddać mi ten zaszczyt, wtedy jednak nie będziesz miał prawa stwierdzić, że to ty jesteś pogromcą tej bestii.

Brunet skinął głową i wyciągnął miecz, ruszając w kierunku łba wiwerny. Szybkim cięciem zakończył żywot gada. Jak dla niego i tak nie miał prawa mianować się zabójcą bestii, skoro to blondyn odwalił prawie całą robotę, ale nie chciał przez przypadek rozdrażnić smoka. Dopiero kiedy zyskał pewność, że jest martwa, Feliks puścił wiwernę i zajął się sobą.

\- Jesteś ranny – zauważył Toris. Może zęby pokonanej bestii nie zrobiły wrażenia na smoczych łuskach, ale na brzuchu Feliksa dostrzegł kilka podłużnych ran, zapewne zadanych szponami wiwerny, w trakcie szamotaniny.

\- To tylko zadrapanie, zaraz się wygoi – stwierdził smok, zlizując z siebie krew, zarówno własną, jak i tą należącą do drugiego gada. Kiedy skończył skierował spojrzenie na bruneta. - Jednak ludzie nie są takimi tchórzami, skoro jeszcze tu jesteś.

\- Tak jakbym miał jakiekolwiek szanse uciec. Zresztą, gdybyś chciał mnie zabić, już dawno byłbym martwy… Czego ode mnie chcesz w zamian za pomoc?

\- Żebyś zaspokoił moją ciekawość… a raczej zaspokajał ją do momentu, w którym nie zdecyduję się wrócić do swoich.

\- Ciekawość? Na jaki temat? - zapytał Toris ze zdziwieniem. - Podobno smoki posiadają ogromną wiedzę.

\- Hmm… jakby to ująć… - Smok oparł łeb na łapach i zrobił zamyśloną minę. - Ach, już wiem… powiedz mi… poza mną, kiedy ostatnio spotkałeś innego smoka?

\- Tak jak zgadłeś już wcześniej - nigdy, jesteś pierwszym, jakiego widzę. - Toris zmarszczył brwi, wpadając na pewną myśl. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to co chciał zrobić nie rozdrażni wielkiego gada.

\- Ty zaś jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem, którego spotkałem… tamci, którzy byli pierwsi przy miejscu mojego lądowania, się nie liczą.

\- Czekaj… tamten krater to było…

\- Miejsce, w którym wylądowałem. Tamta dziura to moje dzieło, nie żadnej gwiazdy… powiedzmy, że miałem twarde lądowanie.

\- W takim razie… ten złoty błysk przecinający niebo, który wczoraj widziałem, to musiałeś być ty.

\- Nie inaczej. Wracając jednak do oryginalnego tematu, owszem, my smoki posiadamy ogromną wiedzę, jednak są również tematy, w których brakuje nam informacji. Mnie interesuje jeden, dość rozległy, którego moi pobratymcy nie chcieli, bądź nie potrafili mi wytłumaczyć.

\- Jaki?

\- Ludzie – odparł Feliks, wypuszczając nosem kłębek dymu. - Chcę, żebyś zaspokoił moją ciekawość odnośnie twojej rasy… wasze zwyczaje, sposób, w jaki żyjecie, czym się zajmujecie… wszystko. Chcę wiedzieć co sprawia, że dominujecie nad światem, chcę wiedzieć czy to, co opowiadali mi moi nauczyciele, to prawda.

\- A co jeśli się nie zgodzę? - zapytał Toris, bardziej z ciekawości, niż z chęci odmowy.

\- Mogę cię po prostu zabić, żeby mieć pewność, że nie powiesz o mnie nikomu ze swoich. Mógłbym też spróbować użyć magii, żeby zmodyfikować twoje wspomnienia, ale nie mam z tym zbyt wiele doświadczenia, więc rezultat mógłby być ciekawy. Bez względu na to, czy zdecydowałbym się na którąś z tych opcji, czy też nie, na pewno odleciałbym jak najdalej stąd, żeby przeprowadzić swoje badania gdzie indziej.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że do moich zadań należy zabijanie takich jak ty?

\- Nie sądzę – stwierdził smok z rozbawieniem. - Przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu mówiłeś, że zabijasz stworzenia, które zagrażają twojej rasie. Ta wiwerna bez wątpienia stanowiła niebezpieczeństwo, ja jednak nie mam zamiaru w jakikolwiek sposób zagrozić twoim pobratymcom. Chyba, że mnie okłamałeś i zabijasz wszystkie stworzenia, które nie są ludźmi?

\- Ja… nie… to… trochę skomplikowane – mruknął brunet, skrobiąc się po karku.

\- Więc czekam na wyjaśnienia, mam sporo wolnego czasu.

\- Cóż… w teorii zadaniem Łowców jest usuwanie wyłącznie tych potworów, które są niebezpieczne dla ludzi, ale… - Toris westchnął cicho. Czy on naprawdę rozmawiał teraz ze smokiem, w towarzystwie truchła wiwerny i starał się wyjaśnić mu swoje wątpliwości? - Zostanie Łowcą to wielki zaszczyt. Ochraniać tych, którzy nie są w stanie obronić się sami… ale osobiście uważam, że nie zawsze trzeba zabijać. Niektóre magiczne stworzenia nie są groźne, inne po prostu bronią się przed ludźmi, którzy zbytnio zbliżyli się do ich legowisk. Ale niewielu jest Łowców, którzy podzielają moje zdanie, większość woli zabijać. Bardziej zależy im na sławie, trofeach i bogactwie, niż na bezpieczeństwie ludzkości.

\- Hmm… to ciekawe… - uznał Feliks po chwili namysłu. - Ludzie wydają się bardziej skomplikowani, niż mi się wydawało… chcę wiedzieć więcej – zadecydował. - Więc w ramach tego, że uratowałem ci życie i pomogłem wykonać twoje zadanie, będziesz miał zaszczyt być moim przewodnikiem po świecie ludzi – oznajmił, celując końcówką ogona w pierś Łowcy.

\- Zrobię to, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Warunkiem? - Smok zmrużył lekko oczy. - Ocaliłem cię i zachowałem przy życiu, a ty jeszcze stawiasz mi warunki? Ludzie są bezczelni…

\- Z tego co widzę smoki też, w dodatku mają niesamowicie wysokie mniemanie o sobie, skoro zrobienie czegoś dla nich to ma być zaszczyt. Mój warunek nie jest wygórowany - skoro ty chcesz zaspokoić swoją ciekawość odnośnie ludzi, ja chcę, żebyś ty zaspokoił moją odnośnie smoków. Nie chcę, żebyś powiedział mi gdzie jest twój dom – wyjaśnił pośpiesznie brunet, widząc błysk nieufności w oczach Feliksa. - Jestem po prostu ciekaw… jesteś pierwszym smokiem, którego spotykam, prawdopodobnie jedynym, który pojawił się od wielu lat, skoro tak niewiele informacji na temat twojej rasy znalazłem.

Na długą chwilę zapadła zupełna cisza, po chwili Feliks ryknął śmiechem, co Torisa o mały włos nie doprowadziło do zawału.

\- Ha ha ha! Ludzie są naprawdę bezczelni… a jacy zabawni! Och, ta wyprawa może być jeszcze ciekawsza niż początkowo myślałem… Dobrze, zgadzam się na ten układ, ale jeśli będziesz zadawał pytania, które mogłyby zagrozić mojej rasie, nie będę na nie odpowiadał. A gdyby przyszło ci do głowy zdradzić mnie, poniesiesz tego konsekwencje.

\- W takim razie mamy umowę – oświadczył Toris. - Więc… od kiedy i od czego chcesz zacząć?

\- To chyba oczywiste, że od teraz, a od czego… może wyjaśnisz mi, po co ludzie wymyślili ubrania?

* * *

 **Jeśli ktoś się jeszcze nie domyślił, w tym fiku, to Feliks będzie tym bardziej nieogarniętym (przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o sprawy ludzi).  
Co daje mi możliwość umieszczenia tu wielu baaaaardzo ciekawych sytuacji ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Wyczekujcie ich z niecierpliwością XD**

 **A tak w ogóle, to po pierwszym rozdziale tego fika, dostałam taaaaaki ładny art** **･ﾟ:** ***** **(◕ヮ◕)*:･ﾟ✧**

 **Lubię takie prezenty, może dorobię się takiego, który posłuży mi za okładkę, do któregoś z moich opowiadań (o ile autor się na to zgodzi).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ludzie! Dobre wieści! Nie umarłam!**

 **Czego dowodem jest poniższy rozdział :v**

 **W każdym razie, przepraszam za długą przerwę, ale od zeszłego tygodnia, miałam naprawdę niewiele czasu, a jeśli już był, to zazwyczaj przeszkadzało zmęczenie. Weekend miałam co prawda cały wolny, ale byłam w tym czasie w Łodzi, na weselu koleżanki ze studiów, więc to już było po prostu dobicie się ostateczne. Obawiam się też, że nie ma mowy o powrocie do poprzedniego tempa update'ów, ale pocieszę was tym, że to nie oznacza kompletnego zaprzestania pisania.**

 **No ale dość gadania, bierzcie i czytajcie co jest, bo teraz będzie tego mniej :v**

* * *

\- Czyli, w skrócie, chcesz powiedzieć, że ludzie wstydzą się tego, jak wyglądają ich ciała?

\- To nie o to chodzi! Tylko o to, że… uch… jak to wytłumaczyć… no dobra, wstyd odgrywa tu pewną rolę, ale…

Toris za wszelką cenę starał się wyjaśnić Feliksowi, po co ludzie nosili ubrania, co było znacznie cięższe niż się spodziewał. W ogóle zaspokajanie ciekawości smoka było o wiele trudniejsze, niż na samym początku zakładał. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że gada nie zadowalało ogólne omówienie sprawy. Zadawał tyle różnych, czasami zupełnie zaskakujących pytań, że nad niektórymi kwestiami Toris sam się zaczął zastanawiać. Jak na razie drążyli głównie temat ubierania się, chociaż Feliks zainteresował się również zdobywaniem trofeów, gdy zobaczył proces pozyskiwania ich z truchła wiwerny. W tym czasie, zbierając siły na przybranie swojej ludzkiej formy, dał mu kilka wskazówek czego nie powinien zabierać. Jak się okazywało, wiele elementów ciała zabitego potwora było równie toksycznych co oddech bestii i nawet grube rękawice nie dawały stuprocentowej ochrony.

\- Mówiłeś, że to dla ochrony, co mnie w sumie nie dziwi, bo macie bardzo cienką skórę – powiedział Feliks ze skonfundowaną miną. - Ale jaki sens ma noszenie ubrań, kiedy jest bezpiecznie, temperatura jest w porządku i słońce nie doskwiera wam aż tak bardzo? Przecież to okropnie niewygodne!

\- Może dla ciebie, bo nie jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony, ale ludzie… czekaj, czy u was ubrań w ogóle się nie używa?

\- No wiesz… w chwili obecnej nic na sobie nie mam, nie?

\- Ale masz grubą skórę, no i łuski… chodziło mi o te chwile, w których zmieniacie się w ludzi.

\- W moim domu rzadko ktoś używa ludzkiej formy, bo i po co? Chyba, że ćwiczy się zmianę postaci. W każdym razie ubrań używamy tylko wtedy, kiedy planujemy przebywać wśród ludzi, bo jesteście strasznie wrażliwi na tym punkcie… A i tak nie pasuje wam to, czego zwykle wtedy używamy. - Smok skinął głową w kierunku skłębionej na ziemi szaty, którą nosił jako człowiek.

\- Cóż… wasze informacje na temat tego, w czym chodzą ludzie, są mocno nieaktualne – stwierdził Toris, wrzucając ostatnie trofea do torby na nie przeznaczonej. - Czy zebrałeś już dość sił, żeby wrócić do ludzkiej postaci? Możemy rozmawiać dalej, ale w tej formie nie polecam ci wycieczki do osady.

\- Wolałbym zostać w swojej skórze, ludzka forma jest okropnie niewygodna – westchnął smok. - No ale skoro muszę…

Łowca z fascynacją obserwował, jak wielki gad przysiadł na tylnych łapach i zaczął mówić coś cicho w tym nieznanym języku. Musiało to być zaklęcie, którego smoki używały do zmiany postaci, bo na oczach Torisa Feliks zaczął maleć i przybierać bardziej ludzkie kształty.

Co w pewnym momencie przypomniało mu rozmowę sprzed chwili i fakt, że po przemianie blondyn nie będzie miał nic na sobie.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, chcąc sobie oszczędzić tego widoku i dać Feliksowi trochę prywatności… chociaż z tego, co gad wcześniej mówił, smoki miały w tym temacie całkiem odmienne poglądy od ludzi.

\- Tak więc, wracając do naszej konwersacji, co was tak mierzi w chodzeniu tak, jak was żywioły stworzyły? - zapytał Feliks, schylając się po swoją szatę i zakładając ją bez zbytniego pośpiechu.

\- Żywioły? Czyli jednak wierzysz w te brednie?

\- Owszem. I myślę, że lekceważenie potęgi żywiołów, jest waszym błędem. Zgadzam się, że oddawanie im boskiej czci to głupota, ale siłom, które wraz z pierwotnymi elementami stworzyły ten świat i nadal wywierają na niego swój wpływ, należy się szacunek.

\- Pierwotne elementy? - Toris odwrócił się w stronę blondyna i uniósł brwi zdziwiony.

\- Żywioły, czyli ogień, woda, powietrze i ziemia, nie wzięły się znikąd. Zostały stworzone przez dwie wielkie potęgi, walczące ze sobą od zawsze. - Feliks skrzywił się z niesmakiem, starając się ponownie przywyknąć do obcego ciała. - Z tego co kojarzę, ludzie potrafią korzystać z mocy żywiołów poprzez magię… wydaje mi się dziwne, że jesteście tak niewdzięczni wobec czegoś, co daje wam dostęp do potężnej siły. My, smoki, żywimy ogromny respekt wobec żywiołów i elementów pierwotnych.

\- Ale czym są te elementy pierwotne?

\- Nie odpowiem ci na to pytanie, bo ty unikasz odpowiedzi na moje. Nadal nie powiedziałeś mi, dlaczego nie korzystanie z ubrań tak bardzo nie podoba się ludziom.

\- Ale… uch… cóż, jeśli o to chodzi to… po prostu… - Brunet westchnął ciężko. - Nie mam pojęcia jak ci to wyjaśnić, po prostu w ludzkiej kulturze tak już jest. Chodzenie bez ubrań jest przez nas traktowane jako coś… szokującego? Niemoralnego? Traktujemy nasze ciała jako naszą osobistą własność i nie chcemy się nim dzielić… z wyjątkiem tych, którzy są dla nas w jakiś sposób wyjątkowi. Tylko błagam, nie każ mi tego tłumaczyć, nie mam siły brnąć w tematy filozoficzne.

\- No dobrze, w takim razie wrócę do tego, kiedy będziesz miał siły – uznał Feliks, kiwając ze zrozumieniem głową. Toris stłumił w sobie kolejne westchnienie. Wolałby raczej, żeby smok w ogóle zapomniał o tym temacie.

\- Niech będzie, że wrócimy do tego kiedy indziej… ale póki co lepiej ruszajmy z powrotem do tego miasteczka. Chcę odebrać swoje wynagrodzenie i wracać do domu. Powiedz mi tylko, czy zostawienie tutaj tego, co zostało z tej wiwerny, nie będzie miało jakichś poważnych konsekwencji.

\- To zależy, o jaką dokładnie kwestię chodzi – zaczął wyjaśniać blondyn, ruszając za swoim świeżo upieczonym przewodnikiem przez las. - Ta wiwerna była jadowita, dodam, że nie wszystkie są, ale wszystkie bez wyjątku są agresywne, bezmyślne i wredne. W każdym razie, jeśli chodzi o zniszczenia, których ta samica zdołała dokonać…

\- Skąd wiesz, że to była samica? - zapytał Łowca ze zdziwieniem.

\- Daj mi najpierw odpowiedzieć na pierwsze pytanie, zanim zadasz następne…

\- Wiesz… to trochę bezczelne z twojej strony, upominać mnie w tej kwestii, kiedy ty sam nie miałeś oporów przed przerywaniem mi co chwilę.

\- Ale ja nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mi przerywa, a ty nie zakomunikowałeś tego w żaden sposób, więc chyba ci to nie przeszkadza. Wracając do tematu – to miejsce jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie jałowe i żadna roślina tu nie urośnie. Jest co prawda kilka gatunków, którym trucizna nie przeszkadza, ale one się tu nie pojawią ze względu na warunki środowiskowe. Jak już słusznie zauważyłeś, „krowa, którą to bydlę zeżarło" nie wróci magicznie do życia, podobnie jak zabici przez wiwernę ludzie…

\- To akurat wiem, żadne żywe stworzenie nie zmartwychwstaje od tak sobie. Czekaj chwilę… a skąd ty wiesz o tej krowie i zabitych ludziach?!

\- Feniksy umieją, ale to nie ma tu nic do rzeczy… i przestań mi w końcu przerywać! - Feliks syknął z frustracją i wydmuchnął nosem kłębek dymu, zupełnie pomijając pytanie bruneta.

\- No już dobra, przepraszam i zamieniam się w słuch. - Toris wolał nie sprawdzać granic cierpliwości smoka, ale i tak ciężko mu było powstrzymywać się od zadawania pytań na niektóre tematy. Na przykład feniksy… dla ludzi były co najwyżej mitem, ale Feliks mówił o nich, jakby było to coś normalnego… Czyli pewnie istniały, a po dzisiejszym dniu wcale by go nie zdziwiło, gdyby się okazało, że żyją sobie wśród ludzi, podczas gdy ci zupełnie nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Sugerowałbym ci powiedzieć ludziom z tego leża, żeby nie zbliżali się do ciała i nie dotykali go. Nawet jeśli potwór jest martwy, to jego toksyna jest wciąż tak samo silna i nie rozłoży się tak szybko. Najlepiej by było, gdyby w ogóle omijali tamto miejsce, póki nie zaczną się tam na nowo pojawiać rośliny, bo samo dłuższe przebywanie w tamtych okolicach może spowodować zatrucie. Poza tym żaden większy kataklizm raczej się nie wydarzy.

\- Eee… mam się zacząć bać? Byłem tam trochę czasu… - mruknął Toris.

\- Nawet biorąc pod uwagę to, jak krusi i podatni są ludzie, to nie masz się czego obawiać, byłeś tam za krótko. Możesz co najwyżej trochę gorzej się poczuć – uspokoił go blondyn. - Na wszelki wypadek możesz zażyć jakieś zioła… nie powiem ci które, bo nie wiem, jakich wy używacie w takich przypadkach i jak zareagowałbyś na to, czego używają smoki.

\- Mhm… a jak rozpoznałeś, że to była samica?

\- Ściślej rzecz ujmując, to była dorosła, młoda samica, która prawdopodobnie szukała samca i wybrała to miejsce na założenie gniazda i złożenie jaj. A płeć rozpoznałem głównie po zapachu. Pachniała podobnie do smoczycy w rui. W gruncie rzeczy wiwerny i smoki są ze sobą spokrewnione, ale wiwerny, zamiast wyewoluować w wysoko rozwiniętą cywilizację jak smoki, pozostały wrednymi bydlakami… - zaczął wyjaśniać Feliks, widząc, że Łowca już otworzył usta, żeby zadać kolejne pytanie. - Ale jak już ci wspominałem, lepiej uważaj na nazewnictwo, bo to trochę tak, jakbym stwierdził, że ludzie i małpy to jedno i to samo… w sumie niektórzy moi pobratymcy są tego zdania…

\- To miło z ich strony – powiedział brunet z sarkazmem. - Ale... łał… naprawdę dużo wiesz…

\- Wiem o tym – stwierdził nieskromnie smok z nutą dumy i samozadowolenia w głosie. - My, smoki, lubimy zdobywać wiedzę, niezależnie od dziedziny.

\- I na pewno macie znacznie więcej czasu na jej gromadzenie. Z tego, co czytałem, jesteście raczej długowiecznymi stworzeniami.

\- Owszem. Czyli jednak wasza wiedza odnośnie mojej rasy nie jest w aż tak tragicznym stanie.

\- Hmm… muszę przyznać, że w ludzkiej formie wyglądasz na bardzo młodego wedle naszych standardów. Kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, uznałem, że jesteś parę lat młodszy ode mnie... każdy dorosły smok tak ma?

\- Ale ja nie jestem dorosły – powiedział Feliks z lekkim zdziwieniem. Myślał, że to oczywiste. - Jestem… hmm… gdybym był człowiekiem, twoje domysły byłyby prawidłowe. Wedle smoczych norm, jestem dojrzały, ale nie dorosły, jeszcze nawet nie odbyłem swojego pierwszego lotu godowego… Właściwie to… - Blondyn umilkł na chwilę, drapiąc się po karku z zakłopotaniem. - W sumie jestem… bardzo młody, niektóre smoki wciąż uważają mnie za pisklaka… - burknął z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem.

Aha… czyli chcecie mi powiedzieć, że mam do czynienia ze smoczym nastolatkiem… może nawet dzieciakiem, pomyślał ponuro zszokowany tą informacją Toris. Miał nadzieję, że to tylko brzmi tak źle… mimo wszystko wolał być przewodnikiem niż niańką.

\- Ale to nie powód, żebyś zaczął mnie traktować z góry, albo jak małe dziecko – zacietrzewił się Feliks.

Choćby dlatego, że mnie usmażysz, jeśli cię zdenerwuję, stwierdził Łowca, ledwie powstrzymując się od przewalenia oczyma.

\- To… ile właściwie masz lat? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Wyklułem się jakieś czterysta lat temu – powiedział blondyn po dokonaniu szybkich obliczeń. Brunet odkaszlnął lekko, zakrztusiwszy się własną śliną. To faktycznie było sporo czasu na naukę różnych rzeczy…

\- Lubicie gromadzić wiedzę, tak? A myślałem, że tylko skarby…

\- Wiedza jest największym skarbem, a to, że każdy smok posiada w swoim gnieździe górę złota, drogich kamieni i innych takich, to mit. Złoto i inne metale to dla nas co najwyżej przekąska, a kamienie świetnie nadają się do magazynowania mocy magicznej, więc do tego nam głównie służą.

\- Coś mi mówi, że wszyscy uganiający się za smokami, żeby przejąć wasze „skarby", będą mocno rozczarowani tą informacją… - Feliks spojrzał na bruneta w napięciu. Czyżby faktycznie poza górami żyło inne stado, a ten Łowca wiedział, gdzie się znajduje? - Pomijając ten fakt, to ci „poszukiwacze" to w większości półmózgi, którzy mają nadzieję znaleźć skarb i obłowić się, żeby nie musieć nic robić przez resztę życia. A tu nie dość, że smoki nie sypiają na górach złota, tak jak to się powszechnie uważa, to jeszcze pojawiają się tak rzadko, że niektórzy uważają, że wyginęły. Zazwyczaj, kiedy ktoś daje kontrakt na smoka, to chodzi o jakiegoś mniejszego skrzydlatego gada… lub wiwernę.

\- Aha… - mruknął smok, starając się ukryć rozczarowanie. Czyli jeśli inne stado gdzieś żyło, to musiał się bardziej postarać, żeby je odnaleźć. - Zastanawia mnie to…

\- Co takiego? - zapytał Toris, zerkając na swojego niecodziennego towarzysza kątem oka. Feliks potrząsnął głową w odpowiedzi, nie chcąc dzielić się swoimi rozmyślaniami z człowiekiem. Zastanawiało go, dlaczego jego rasa ukrywała się w górach, skoro księgi mówiły, że kiedyś zamieszkiwali w różnych miejscach na całym świecie, każdy wedle własnych preferencji, nie zważając zbytnio na sąsiedztwo ludzi.

Co się stało, że w którymś momencie uznali, że lepiej będzie żyć w izolacji? I czy ludzie mieli na to jakiś wpływ?

\- Jesteśmy już blisko miasteczka, więc prosiłbym cię, żebyś na razie nie zadawał zbyt wielu dziwnych pytań – poprosił Toris, kiedy już wyszli z lasu i znaleźli się na skraju osady. - Może na razie po prostu trzymaj się mnie i obserwuj, później możesz zapytać o wyjaśnienia.

\- Brzmi rozsądnie – zgodził się Feliks, odsuwając swoje rozważania na bok. Ruszyli w stronę miejsca, gdzie brunet spędził noc, więc perspektywa bliższego przyjrzenia się wnętrzom ludzkich jaskiń napawała go pewną dozą ekscytacji. Mijani po drodze ludzie reagowali na nich dość różnie, patrzyli albo z podziwem, albo ze zdziwieniem… ze zdziwieniem głównie na niego, szepcząc przy tym między sobą i pokazując na niego palcami.

\- Możesz im jakoś przekazać, żeby przestali się tak gapić? Nie lubię być traktowany jak widowisko… - mruknął półgębkiem do Torisa.

\- To by mogło przynieść skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego – odparł Łowca, równie cicho. - Jak chcesz lepiej wtapiać się w tłum, będziesz musiał sobie załatwić bardziej… ludzkie ubranie. No i zrobić coś z oczyma. Nie możesz nadać im bardziej ludzkiego wyglądu? Że jesteś smokiem to raczej się nie domyślą, ale mogą cię brać za jakiegoś mieszańca.

\- Na chwilę obecną nie bardzo, korekcja takich szczegółów wymaga precyzji i ćwiczeń. Tutaj raczej nie mogę poćwiczyć, bo jeszcze przez przypadek wrócę do oryginalnej postaci. A te wasze ciuchy wyglądają na jeszcze mniej wygodne niż to, co już mam na sobie...

\- To byłoby kłopotliwe… a co do ubrań, to jestem pewny, że dałbyś radę się przyzwyczaić.

\- Ogólnie to miałem z tym i z używaniem bardziej zaawansowanej magii małe problemy na ćwiczeniach, może dlatego, że bardziej skupiałem się na lekcjach latania… Mam nadzieję, że moi nauczyciele nie są na mnie za bardzo źli i będą uczyli mnie dalej, jak już wrócę do domu…

\- A mają jakiś szczególny powód, żeby się na ciebie wściekać?

\- Nooo… chyba niezbyt im się spodobało to, że uciekłem… w sumie powinienem teraz chyba siedzieć nad magicznymi zwojami… albo raczej udać się na urwiska na lekcję latania? Hmm… albo jednak te piekielnie nudne zajęcia z etykiety…

\- Czekaj… chcesz mi powiedzieć, że uciekłeś z domu?!

\- Nie miałem większego wyboru, żaden ze starszych nie dałby mi pozwolenia na wyprawę bo… w sumie nieważne dlaczego. Ja chcę tylko lepiej poznać ludzką kulturę i zobaczyć resztę _Conteri fluxea._

\- _Conteri fluxea?_

\- Na wasze to będzie: Miejsce zjednoczenia, albo Świat zjednoczenia, czyli miejsce, w którym zjednoczyły się wszystkie elementy.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że to temat na dłuższą opowieść – mruknął Toris. Podejrzewał, że Feliks nie będzie miał nic przeciwko opowiedzeniu mu tego. Z tego co zauważył, smok uwielbiał słuchać i jednocześnie gadać jak najęty. Potrząsnął jednak głową, teraz była ważniejsza sprawa do wyjaśnienia… - Czyli uciekłeś z domu, wkurzając przy tym grupę smoków…

\- Właściwie to chyba nawet wszystkie.

\- Jeszcze lepiej… Czy w takim razie mam się, nie wiem… spodziewać smoczego nalotu, albo czegoś w tym rodzaju, co będzie miało na celu sprowadzenie cię z powrotem?

\- Raczej nie, a przynajmniej nie w najbliższej przyszłości… i jeśli już, to zrobią to raczej po kryjomu.

\- Fajnie… ulżyło mi, zamiast spalić mnie razem z całą wioską, to zabiją mnie po kryjomu…

\- Myślę, że będą woleli zgarnąć mnie z powrotem w taki sposób, że nawet się nie zorientujesz, kiedy to zrobią. Moi pobratymcy wolą mieć z ludźmi do czynienia tak mało, jak to tylko możliwe, a najlepiej w ogóle.

\- Aha… - Łowca nie wiedział, na ile może ufać smokowi, ale zdecydowanie wolał opcję, w której Feliks po prostu nagle zniknie, niż zostać usmażonym czy zabitym w inny sposób. Oczywiście to nie tak że chciał, by blondyn wrócił tam skąd przybył i dał mu spokój. Był zafascynowany możliwością obcowania z prawdziwym smokiem i miał pewność, że Feliks mógł mu opowiedzieć o wielu rzeczach, o których ludzie nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, tak długo jak nie pytał o coś, co mogłoby zagrozić innym smokom. Zresztą niewiele obchodziły go takie kwestie jak to, gdzie dokładnie mieszkają pozostałe gady, nie interesowało go polowanie na rodzinę blondyna, nawet jeśli smocza skóra, łuski i kości były wręcz bezcennym towarem. W obecnych czasach każdy skrawek smoczego ciała był tak cenny, że zabicie jednego, nawet niedorosłego smoka mogło zapewnić bogactwo na naprawdę długi czas… może nawet całe życie. Z tego powodu wolał nie mieć zielonego pojęcia, gdzie jest dom Feliksa. Nie miał w tym żadnego interesu, a nie chciał przez przypadek zdradzić tej informacji komuś, kto myślałby wręcz przeciwnie.

Dotarli w końcu do karczmy i weszli do środka. Podczas gdy Toris uciął sobie krótką pogawędkę z karczmarzem, Feliks rozglądał się dookoła z zapałem. Zerkając na niego od czasu do czasu, Łowca doszedł do wniosku, że powinien przygotować się na setki kolejnych pytań z jego strony.

\- Rozumiem, przekażę komu się da, żeby trzymali się z dala od tego miejsca. Dziękuję z całego serca za pozbycie się monstrum, panie Łowco – powiedział karczmarz z ukłonem. - Sugeruję jednak udanie się do burmistrza, żeby wydał oficjalne oświadczenie, albo po prostu zakaz.

\- Nie ma za co dziękować, to moja praca, a do burmistrza i tak miałem zamiar się udać. Muszę od niego odebrać swoje wynagrodzenie – odparł brunet. - Wezmę tylko swoje rzeczy, zapłacę za pokój i nie będę dłużej zawracać panu głowy.

\- Nie wziąłbym od pana ani grosza, gdyby nie to, że interes ostatnio kiepsko idzie… i podatki poszły w górę. Zarobić coś muszę, nie chciałbym zamykać interesu – westchnął oberżysta. - Mojej karczmie przydałby się solidny remont, a tymczasem ledwie udaje mi się utrzymać.

\- Och, w takim razie zapłacę normalną stawkę, bez żadnych zniżek – oświadczył Toris, sięgając po pieniądze. Może noszenie ze sobą kasy podczas polowania nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale wolał nie zostawiać jej w miejscu o wątpliwym poziomie bezpieczeństwa. Karczmarz co prawda wydawał się być w porządku, ale nie miał gwarancji, że inni mieszkańcy nie pokuszą się o pożyczenie sobie jego własności na wieczne nieoddanie.

\- Ale ja… nie śmiałbym… cóż… chyba nie mam wyboru, klient nasz pan – mruknął zażenowany właściciel.

\- Och, czyli jednak jesteś miły dla wszystkich – stwierdził Feliks zakończywszy swój mały rekonesans i podchodząc do Torisa. - Nie wiem, czy to tak do końca dobrze, jestem pewny, że kiedyś wpakuje cię to w kłopoty.

\- Nie jestem miły dla wszystkich…

\- Jak na razie obserwowanie cię upewnia mnie, że jednak jesteś.

\- Umm… panowie się znają, tak? - zapytał niepewnie karczmarz.

\- To jest, eee… mój znajomy, przybył niedawno z dalekich stron – mruknął brunet.

\- To akurat widać, ubrany jest raczej niecodziennie. Tam, skąd pochodzi, musi być bardzo ciepło, skoro chodzi boso…

Zdziwiony Toris spojrzał w dół. Faktycznie, Feliks nie posiadał butów, chociaż był pewny, że jeszcze wczoraj coś na nogach miał…

\- Ekhm… w każdym razie dziękuję za gościnę, pozbieram co moje, oddam panu klucz i udam się do burmistrza… chodź Feliks – powiedział, prosząc gestem smoka, by udał się za nim. - Co zrobiłeś z butami? - zapytał, kiedy wspinali się po schodach.

\- Jeśli buty to to, co nosisz na nogach, to nie mam i nie miałem żadnych.

\- Ale wczoraj, kiedy pomagałem ci wsiadać na konia, wydawało mi się, że nie byłeś bosy…

\- Wczoraj po prostu na tylnych łapach…

\- Stopach, ludzie mają stopy, postaraj się używać takich słów, żeby ludzie nie myśleli, że spadłeś z nieba.

\- Ale w sumie to spadłem…

\- Nieważne… to co miało miejsce wczoraj?

\- Wczoraj na nogach pozostawiłem swoją skórę, bo ludzka jest okropnie wrażliwa. Jak nie łaskotała mnie trawa, to gałązki i kamienie się w nią wbijały. Wolałem coś dającego lepszą ochronę.

\- Mhm… ale wiesz, jeśli chcesz się lepiej wtapiać w tłum, to oprócz normalnych ubrań musisz mieć też jakieś buty.

\- Szlag… zbieranie informacji o twoim świecie będzie bardziej uciążliwe, niż mi się wydawało – westchnął smok z rezygnacją.

\- Nazwałbym to poświęceniem w imię nauki, to naprawdę nie jest takie złe jak ci się wydaje.

\- Samo przebywanie w ludzkiej postaci jest złe, nawet nie wiesz jak dziwnie się czuję w tej formie.

\- No nie, ja jestem człowiekiem od urodzenia, więc nie mam pojęcia co czujesz – stwierdził Łowca z rozbawieniem, które minęło w sekundę po tym, jak otworzył drzwi do wynajętego wcześniej pokoju. - Co jest, kurwa?! Gdzie jest reszta mojego sprzętu?! - Wszedł do pokoiku i zaczął przeszukiwać każdy zakamarek, co ze względu na rozmiar pomieszczenia nie zajęło mu wiele czasu. - Ja pierdolę, Ivan obedrze mnie żywcem ze skóry! A Ludwig… - o tym co zrobi z nim Ludwig, jak się dowie o tym, że okradli go z takiej ilości wcale nietaniego sprzętu, wolał nie myśleć.

\- Kimkolwiek są Ivan i Ludwig, po twojej reakcji wnioskuję, że masz kłopoty – uznał Feliks, również rozglądając się po pokoiku.

\- Kłopoty to mało powiedziane. Jak nie znajdę chociaż części z tych rzeczy, to będziesz sobie musiał poszukać innego przewodnika, bo moi przełożeni mnie zabiją.

\- Wolałbym nie zostać do tego zmuszony, mam pewne wątpliwości, czy znalazłbym kogoś równie skorego do pomocy w badaniach co ty. - Smok zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił lekko głową na boki, węsząc dyskretnie. - Czy wchodzenie bez zaproszenia do cudzych jaskiń jest dla ludzi normalne? Jeśli tak, to chyba nie wiecie co to jest poszanowanie prywatności.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli? I nie chodzi mi tu o poszanowanie prywatności.

\- W tym miejscu, oprócz swojego i twojego zapachu, wyczuwam zapach jeszcze jednego człowieka… nie jest to ten, z którym rozmawiałeś na dole, ale kojarzę ten zapach również stamtąd.

\- Błagam, powiedz mi, że jesteś w stanie znaleźć tego złodzieja po zapachu! - powiedział z desperacją Toris, chwytając Feliksa za ramiona. Smok wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego i wystraszonego tym nagłym „atakiem", ale na szczęście dla Łowcy, powstrzymał się od zionięcia mu ogniem w twarz i zastosowania innych odruchów obronnych.

\- Myślę, że tak… ale nie mogę dać ci gwarancji, że mi się uda. W tym… miasteczku... jest tyle ludzi, że zgubienie właściwego tropu nie jest trudne.

\- To i tak lepsze niż nic, więc jestem zmuszony znów prosić cię o pomoc – jęknął błagalnie Toris. - Proszę, postaraj się pomóc mi dorwać tego sukinsyna i odzyskać moje rzeczy, na pewno ci się za to odpłacę!

\- No dobra… to brzmi w sumie ciekawie – zgodził się Feliks. - Mam już nawet kilka pomysłów na to, czego zażądam tym razem za udzieloną ci pomoc.

* * *

 **To teraz tak gwoli innych ogłoszeń duszpasterskich:  
** **\- Tym, którzy zadają sobie pytanie: A co z "Burzliwymi..."? Odpowiem następująco: jestem w trakcie pisania następnego rozdziału, ale jestem w tym momencie fika, w którym trochę ciężej mi się piszę. Nie chcę żeby wyszło monotonnie i nudno, więc schodzi mi troszkę więcej czasu, żeby wymyślić coś ładnego.  
\- Zaś wiedziałam, że większość z mojej słonecznej sekty grzeszników, będzie chciała żeby to jednak był romans XD Mam pomysł jak poprowadzić to opko w sposób romans i nieromans, więc cóż... to może kolejna ankieta w tym temacie? XD  
\- Szósty fik... czy kogoś, poza jedną znaną mi osobą ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), interesują oklepane szkolne tematy? Bo jak nie, to w sumie nie muszę go tu zamieszczać, jeśli będę miała z tego rozdział :v  
** **\- Zastanawiam się, czy ewentualnej wypłaty nie przeznaczyć na tablet. Laptopa ze sobą targać cały czas nie będę (i nie mogę), ale tablet, mimo, że mało wygodna opcja, jednak umożliwiłby mi chociaż szczątkowe pisanie w trakcie podróży do i z pracy. Tak więc wiedzcie, że o was pamiętam i myślę o was cały czas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**

 **To na razie tyle, jak o czymś zapomniałam, a potem sobie przypomnę, to powiem o tym w notkach w następnym rozdziale.  
Trzymajcie się ciepło (bo w końcu się ciepło zrobiło \o/ ) i do następnego.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zazwyczaj kieruję się zasadą "przynajmniej 3k słów na rozdział".**

 **Ostatnio moja średnia zaczyna niebezpiecznie zbliżać się do 4k** **(._.)**

 **Ponadto szlag mnie już trafia od remontu w domu, ale całe szczęście już się kończy. Nauczyłam się też dwóch przydatnych umiejętności: wysyłania paczek pocztą i stalkowania ludzi na Facebooku :v**

 **Z pierdół duszpasterskich to tyla, a teraz lecimy z rozdziałem.**

* * *

\- Okradli pana? Ale… kiedy? - zapytał zdumiony karczmarz, gdy Toris i Feliks wrócili do sali głównej, a Łowca przedstawił mu stan rzeczy.

\- Właśnie chciałem pana zapytać, czy nie ma pan pomysłu, kto to mógł być. - Brunet starał się zachowywać spokój, nie mógł jednak oderwać oczu od węszącego (dosłownie) po sali Feliksa. Miał nadzieję, że smokowi uda się namierzyć złodzieja.

\- Od czasu, kiedy opuścił pan karczmę, było tu co prawda kilka osób, ale przez cały czas wszyscy siedzieli tutaj… chociaż… - Oberżysta zamyślił się na chwilę. - W którymś momencie musiałem iść na zaplecze, żeby wytoczyć nowy antałek piwa. To był chyba jedyny moment, w którym ktoś bez mojej wiedzy mógł się udać na górę.

\- To normalne, że w tym mieście okrada się gości?

\- Niestety tak… od jakiegoś czasu coraz częściej zdarza się, że przyjezdnym znikają niektóre rzeczy. Obawiam się, że ma pan niewielkie szanse na odzyskanie swojego dobytku, jeszcze nie słyszałem, żeby komuś się to udało… nawet pewnemu jegomościowi, który zaangażował do tego swoje psy myśliwskie.

\- Cóż, i tak będę musiał spróbować, bo bardzo mi zależy na ich odzyskaniu. - Łowca westchnął ciężko. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że węch smoka jest czulszy niż węch psów szkolonych do tropienia. - No nic, dziękuję i…

\- Toris, ten pan od krowy chyba ma jakiś interes z twoim koniem – oznajmił nagle Feliks, wskazując na jedno z okien.

\- Rany boskie, co z tym miejscem jest nie tak?! - na wpół warknął, na wpół jęknął Toris, łapiąc się za głowę. Przez okno dojrzał doskonale mu znanego staruszka, który, wbrew jego posturze, całkiem energicznie szarpał się z jego wierzchowcem, usiłując go gdzieś zaciągnąć. Pożegnał się szybko z karczmarzem i czym prędzej opuścił gospodę, ciągnąc za sobą nieco zdezorientowanego blondyna.

\- Hej! Wystarczyło powiedzieć, żebym za tobą poszedł!

\- Tak tak, przepraszam, wasza smoczość, ale nie mam teraz czasu na kurtuazję!

\- Wiesz, w takim układzie to nie bardzo mam jak tropić zapach tego złodzieja… Poza tym żądam traktowania mnie z należnym mi szacunkiem, albo sam będziesz sobie szukał swoich rzeczy!

\- Feliks, proszę cię… - zaczął brunet, siląc się na spokój. - Na chwilę obecną mam dość problemów na głowie, nie zachowuj się jak nadęty dupek, dobra?

\- Co to jest dupek? - zainteresował się smok.

\- Bardzo niemiły i niegrzeczny facet… mężczyzna… samiec, czy jak tam chcesz to nazwać.

\- Och, w takim razie jesteś teraz dupkiem? Nie powiem, żebym czuł się przez ciebie szczególnie miło traktowany… A tak w ogóle, to bycie dupkiem to stan permanentny czy tylko przejściowy?

\- Dobra – westchnął Toris, puszczając Feliksa. - Zrobimy tak: ty się skupisz na szukaniu tego zapachu, a ja w tym czasie odzyskam swojego konia. Jak już mi się uda i mam nadzieję, że tobie też, to czym prędzej pójdę odebrać swoją zapłatę i wynosimy się z tego domu wariatów w cholerę… No chyba, że wolisz tu zostać.

\- Nie bardzo. Wolałbym oddalić się z tych okolic, na wypadek, gdyby moi pobratymcy wyjątkowo szybko zdecydowali się na podjęcie działań, by sprowadzić mnie z powrotem – oznajmił blondyn. - Poza tym nie myśl, że tak łatwo pozwolę ci wycofać się z naszej umowy.

Łowca tylko westchnął cicho i pobiegł ocalić swojego wierzchowca przed… przed czymkolwiek, co ten dziad zamierzał z nim zrobić. Nie mógł jednak oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wkopał się w coś znacznie poważniejszego, niż początkowo zakładał.

* * *

Jakieś pół godziny później Toris szedł w stronę karczmy, klnąc pod nosem nad nienormalnością tego miejsca. Najpierw ukradli mu rzeczy, później jakiś stary dziad próbował ukraść mu konia i chyba wymienić go na krowę… albo kilka krów, bo wierzchowce Łowców pochodziły z najlepszych hodowli i były niezwykle cenne. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, a nie, że ten pryk planował zaprowadzić jego konia do rzeźni i przerobić go na kiełbasę. W każdym razie konia odzyskał, chociaż nie było to łatwe. Dziad-Któremu-Zeżarło-Krowę uparł się, że ten koń mu się należy w ramach zadośćuczynienia za to „że to bydlę zeżarło mi krowę!" i niespecjalnie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że o to powinien się raczej zgłosić do burmistrza, a nie kraść konia komuś, kto przyjechał do tej wioski, żeby pozbyć się bydlęcia odpowiedzialnego za śmierć biednej jałówki.

\- Błagam… niech ktoś mi jeszcze powie, że Feliks namierzył tego złodzieja, odzyskam swój sprzęt i nie będę musiał tu już nigdy więcej wracać!

\- Mmm… obafiam szię, sze nie otsyskasz – wymamrotał znajomo brzmiący, choć nieco przytłumiony głos.

\- Jak to? Nie udało ci się wywęszyć złodzieja? - zapytał Toris, odwracając się w stronę smoka.

\- No nie bardzo… mófiłem ci, sze nie daje gfarancji, że w tym tłumie uda mi się namieszyć tego, kto ci buchnął rzeczy – odparł Feliks, zajadając się ciastkami, których spory zapas niósł ze sobą. - Chcesz trochę? - zapytał, oferując brunetowi kilka wypieków.

\- Dzięki… przynajmniej zjem coś dobrego, zanim moi przełożeni mnie wypatroszą… Czekaj chwilę, skąd masz te ciastka?!

\- Więc to się nazywa ciastka, tak? Leżały sobie. - Blondyn wzruszył ramionami. - Byłem głodny, nie jadłem nic od kilku dni… Nikt się zbytnio nie przejął, jak sobie je wziąłem.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię… - westchnął Łowca, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. - Idź odnieść to co zostało tam, skąd je wziąłeś, najlepiej zanim ktoś…

\- Ty mały złodzieju! Ciastek się zachciało, co?! I postanowiłeś ukraść owoc czyjejś ciężkiej pracy?! - krzyknęła biegnąca w ich stronę dość tęga kobieta, dzierżąca w ręku drewniany wałek.

\- A no właśnie…

\- Och… czyli jak coś leży poza jaskinią któregoś z was, to niekoniecznie znaczy, że można z tego swobodnie skorzystać? - zapytał Feliks, przekrzywiając głowę na bok.

\- Właśnie zostałeś nazwany złodziejem, sam sobie odpowiedz na to pytanie…

\- Hmm… ta samica chyba chce mnie zaatakować, mogę ją spalić?

\- Na litość boską, nie! - jęknął Toris. - Po prostu... daj mi się tym zająć… spróbuję to jakoś wyjaśnić…

\- Już ja wam pokażę, co się powinno robić ze złodziejami! - warknęła kobieta, unosząc wałek.

\- Proszę pani, wiem jak to może wyglądać, ale proszę dać nam się wytłumaczyć – powiedział Łowca, starając się zachować spokój, chociaż ten dzień wykańczał go nerwowo.

\- A co tu jest do tłumaczenia?! Ten gnojek ukradł ciastka, nad którymi spędziłam całe przedpołudnie!

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie zrobił tego naumyślnie. Wie pani… on jest… z bardzo daleka… u niego panują inne zwyczaje. Myślał, że skoro jedzenie tak sobie leży, to może się poczęstować, w dodatku nie jadł przez kilka dni… Naprawdę nie chciał zrobić nic złego. - W sumie wszystko to była prawda, więc brunet nie czuł się winny mówiąc to.

\- Och… przez kilka dni? - Kobieta opuściła swoją „broń" i zlustrowała Feliks spojrzeniem, od stóp do głów. - Faktycznie, chudy jest jak nieszczęście… ubranie też ma dziwne, a butów to wcale… Rany boskie, dziecko, gdzie są twoi rodzice? - zapytała, załamując ręce.

\- Matka nie żyje, ojciec nie wiem – powiedział smok, chociaż niezbyt spodobało mu się nazwanie go dzieckiem. - Przepraszam, naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że nie mogę ich wziąć – mruknął z przepraszającą miną, wyciągając w stronę kobiety ciastka, których jeszcze nie zdążył zjeść.

\- Nie, nie… możesz je wziąć. Po prostu zrobię nowe… albo zrobię małą przerwę od słodkości… Może potrzeba wam jeszcze jakiejś pomocy?

\- Nie, nie trzeba – powiedział szybko Toris, zanim blondyn zdążył się odezwać. - Damy sobie jakoś radę, nie musi się pani martwić. Łowca odetchnął z ulga, kiedy kobieta w końcu poszła w swoją stronę, za to smok z niezwykle zadowoloną miną zabrał się za ostatnie ciastka.

\- Czyli jednak mogłem to sobie wziąć – stwierdził Feliks. - Muszę przyznać, że smakują mi te całe ciastka.

\- Nie, nie mogłeś ich sobie wziąć. Masz szczęście, że ta kobieta była na tyle miła, że pozwoliła ci je zatrzymać i nie stłukła przy okazji wałkiem.

\- Broniłbym się, gdyby mnie zaatakowała – oznajmił smok. - Ale zgodnie z moimi przypuszczeniami, ta… kobieta… miała bardzo silny instynkt macierzyński. Zgrywanie pokrzywdzonego najlepiej działa w takich przypadkach.

\- Czyli ją okłamałeś? - zapytał Toris, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

\- Nie. - Feliks schrupał ostatnie ciastko i oblizał się ze smakiem. Przy okazji brunet zauważył, że oprócz oczu blondyn musi też popracować nad swoim językiem. - Nie znam waszych zwyczajów i naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że nie powinienem brać tego jedzenia. A moja matka naprawdę nie żyje, umarła jeszcze zanim się wyklułem. Co do ojca, to nigdy go nie poznałem. Chodziło mi bardziej, że nie jestem aż tak pokrzywdzony przez los, bo dziś jeszcze wytrzymałbym bez żadnego posiłku.

\- Och… ja… przykro mi…

\- Przykro? Z jakiego powodu?

\- Twoich rodziców, nie było ci ciężko?

\- Czy ja wiem… - smok przekrzywił głowę na bok, zastanawiając się nad tą kwestią. - Chyba nie było tak źle, skoro zajęły się mną inne smoki. Normalnie to moja matka powinna zajmować się uczeniem mnie podstawowych rzeczy, takich jak polowanie czy latanie. Co do ojca… różnie to bywa, ale z tego, co mi wiadomo, samce raczej nie biorą większego udziału w wychowaniu piskląt.

\- I nie brakowało ci żadnego z nich? Nie czułeś się osamotniony bez rodziców?

Feliks skrzywił się nieznacznie. Czuł się osamotniony. Poza lekcjami inne smoki, z nielicznymi wyjątkami, wolały utrzymywać dystans. Nie rozumiał tego… podobno był wyjątkowy i ważny, ale jego pobratymcy często traktowali go po prostu jak jakiś obcy element. Chyba aż za bardzo się wyróżniał. Ale tym akurat nie musiał się z nikim dzielić, zazwyczaj i tak nikogo to zbytnio nie obchodziło, więc dlaczego miałoby obchodzić tego człowieka? Miał zdobywać informacje na temat ludzkich zwyczajów, a nie szukać wśród nich przyjaciół.

\- Nieważne… w każdym razie, wracając do oryginalnego tematu, zgubiłem trop tego złodzieja.

\- Świetnie… albo mnie zamordują, albo każą zwrócić kasę za sprzęt, na co będę musiał chyba zarabiać przez wieczność, przy ilości zleceń, które wykonuję.

\- A co? Jesteś taki leniwy?

\- Nie, ale z reguły nie biorę każdego zlecenia, które się nawinie. Mówiłem ci już, że nie chcę zabijać tych stworzeń, które nie stanowią zagrożenia dla ludzi.

\- To tylko takie się pojawiają? - zapytał Feliks ze zdziwieniem. - Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego moi pobratymcy uważają ludzi za potwory.

\- Nie do końca o to chodzi. Zlecenia, których mógłbym się podjąć bez naruszania swoich przekonań, też są dość liczne… ale tutaj pojawiają się inne problemy. - Toris poprosił blondyna gestem, żeby poszedł za nim. Chciał już odebrać swoje wynagrodzenie i udać się w drogę powrotną.

\- Ty to masz pełno problemów… O jakie chodzi tym razem?

\- Pieniądze i odległość. Akurat okolice, w których mieszkam, są raczej bezpieczne, więc ciężko o jakąś niebezpieczną bestię do ubicia. Z kolei na wyprawę w dalsze rejony mnie po prostu nie stać. Jedzenie, wypożyczenie sprzętu i wierzchowca… to kosztuje, a do tego dochodzi ryzyko, że mi się nie powiedzie, albo ktoś zabije mój cel przede mną.

\- Idea „pieniędzy" wydaje mi się głupia – oznajmił Feliks. - Skoro nie jecie złota, srebra, czy kamieni szlachetnych, to po co je gromadzicie? Rozumiem wymianę użytecznych rzeczy za inne użyteczne rzeczy, albo przysługi za przysługę, ale pieniądze są bez sensu.

\- Tego to ja ci nie wyjaśnię, ale tak już jest w ludzkim świecie i muszę się do tego stosować.

\- Czyli te wszystkie rzeczy, które ci ukradli i koń, którego też próbowali ci ukraść, nie są twoje?

\- Niestety tak… gdyby było mnie stać na kupienie własnego sprzętu i wierzchowca, nie musiałbym ich wypożyczać w loży, więc dłuższe wyprawy byłyby w moim zasięgu finansowym.

\- Podsumowując, nie możesz zarobić pieniędzy, bo nie stać cię na sfinansowanie wyprawy, która w razie powodzenia dałaby ci pieniądze. To taki trochę paradoks.

\- No trochę tak – westchnął Łowca. - A teraz przerwa w dziwnych pytaniach – powiedział, gdy znaleźli się przed siedzibą burmistrza. - Najlepiej nie odzywaj się, jeśli nie uznasz tego za absolutnie konieczne.

\- No dobra… jesteś pewny, że nikt ci go znów nie ukradnie? - zapytał smok, wskazując na konia, którego Toris przywiązał do ogrodzenia.

\- Jeśli ktoś będzie próbował, to chyba poproszę cię, żebyś spalił tę wioskę – mruknął pod nosem brunet.

Wnętrze domu burmistrza było dość bogate w porównaniu do reszty osady. Od samego wejścia towarzyszył im ochroniarz, który raczej krzywo patrzył na rozglądającego się wszędzie Feliksa. Toris westchnął cicho, pewny, że jak tylko opuszczą budynek, przez najbliższych kilka godzin czeka go odpowiadanie na rozmaite pytania. Przeszli przez kilka różnych pomieszczeń, ozdobionych dość egzotycznymi przedmiotami, aż w końcu znaleźli się w dość długim korytarzu z kilkoma drzwiami. Łowca uznał, że te najbardziej okazałe i najlepiej zdobione muszą prowadzić do gabinetu Tibora.

\- Ty zostajesz tutaj – powiedział ochroniarz, zatrzymując blondyna przed drzwiami biura burmistrza.

\- W porządku, to zajmie tylko chwilę – powiedział Łowca, widząc pytające spojrzenie smoka. - Bądź grzeczny i poczekaj tu na mnie.

\- Mhm… - mruknął Feliks, wyraźnie czymś zainteresowany. - Toris…

\- Porozmawiamy na zewnątrz, spokojnie.

\- Ale…

\- Później, Feliks, wytrzymaj chociaż dziesięć minut.

\- Och… okej…

Brunet kiwnął głową i wszedł do biura, zostawiając blondyna samego z ochroniarzem.

\- _Dziesięć minut… a myślałem, że bardzo mu zależy na odzyskaniu swoich rzeczy –_ mruknął smok, drapiąc się po karku ze zdziwioną miną. Chciał powiedzieć Łowcy, że znów poczuł ten sam zapach, co w pokoju w karczmie, ten budynek był go pełen, ale najwyraźniej Toris nie był tym aż tak zainteresowany. - _Ludzie zawsze są tacy niezdecydowani?_ \- zastanawiał się, zaczynając spacerować po korytarzu, węsząc przy tym zapamiętale. Pilnującym go ochroniarzem, który chodził za nim krok w krok, z raczej zdziwioną i mało zadowoloną miną, zupełnie się nie przejmował. Mruknął zaintrygowany, gdy przy jednych z drzwi, poczuł również niewyraźny zapach Torisa, oraz konia. O ile zapach Łowcy mógł być związany z tym, że przed chwilą przechodził tym korytarzem, o tyle jego wierzchowca na pewno tu nie było. Złapał za klamkę, z uważnej obserwacji mniej więcej ogarnął jak powinno się obsługiwać drzwi, więc chciał zobaczyć co się za nimi znajduje. Uniósł brwi zdziwiony, kiedy poczuł jak czyjaś dłoń łapie go za ramię.

\- Człowieku, radzę ci zabrać tą łapę – powiedział powoli, odwracając lekko głowę.

\- To ja tobie radzę zabrać łapę z tej klamki, nie masz tam czego szukać – warknął ochroniarz.

\- Chciałbym sam to ocenić, pachnie dość interesująco.

\- W rzyci mam, jak ci to pachnie, parszywy mieszańcu, zachowuj się grzecznie, inaczej cię stąd wywalę!

\- Szkoda, że nie ma tu Torisa, niezbyt znam się na ludzkiej etykiecie – stwierdził blondyn, robiąc zamyśloną minę. - Ale jeśli ty mnie obraziłeś, to chyba mam pełne prawo odwdzięczyć się, nazywając cię półmózgiem.

\- Doigrałeś się, mutancie, po prostu wypierdolę cię stąd na zbity pysk! - syknął mężczyzna, wzmacniając uścisk na ramieniu Feliksa.

\- Minęło już dziesięć minut? - zapytał smok, nie przejmując się słowami ochroniarza. - Chyba coś koło tego. W takim razie mogę iść porozmawiać z Torisem.

* * *

\- Rozumiem, wydam stosowne oświadczenie o niezbliżaniu się do truchła bestii – powiedział burmistrz. - Ale naprawdę jestem pod wrażeniem, że udało się panu ubić gada w pojedynkę. Przyznam, że trochę wątpiłem w skuteczność Łowców.

\- Nie było łatwo – stwierdził Toris, uważnie przeliczając zawartość sakwy, którą otrzymał od mężczyzny. Po tym, co spotkało go w tej osadzie, wolał upewnić się, że dostał tyle, na ile opiewało zlecenie.

\- Niezmiernie mi przykro, że pana okradziono. Niestety ostatnio często dochodzi do większych lub mniejszych kradzieży, a złodziej wciąż umyka karzącej ręce sprawiedliwości…

\- Taa… wielka szkoda… - Brunet zaklął pod nosem i musiał zacząć liczyć od nowa, bo, zagadywany przez Tibora, pomylił się już drugi raz. - Z całym szacunkiem, ale…

Zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, rozległ się głośny huk, gdy wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi grzmotnęły o podłogę. Toris odwrócił się błyskawicznie, kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza, i uniósł brwi zdziwiony, gdy na podłodze ujrzał wystraszonego ochroniarza i siedzącego na jego piersi Feliksa.

\- O boże… - westchnął Łowca. Coś czuł, że smok nie wysiedzi spokojnie zbyt długo.

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! - krzyknął zagniewany burmistrz, zrywając się z miejsca.

\- Minęło dziesięć minut – oznajmił blondyn, mierząc swoją ofiarę nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem.

\- Zejdź z tego pana, proszę cię – powiedział brunet. - Bierzesz wszystko trochę zbyt dosłownie, kiedy mówiłem dziesięć minut…

\- Znalazłem ten trzeci zapach – przerwał mu smok wstając i otrząsając się lekko.

\- Żądam wyjaśnień! Kim jest ten chłopak?! Dlaczego wyłamał mi drzwi i pobił mojego ochroniarza?!

\- Tego złodzieja?! - zapytał Łowca czując przypływ nadziei. - Gdzie?!

\- Ten... dom jest nim przesiąknięty – odparł Feliks rozglądając się wokół, po chwili utkwił spojrzenie w wyraźnie zdezorientowanym burmistrzu. - Ten facet jest jego źródłem.

Toris drgnął zaskoczony, po czym odwrócił głowę w stronę Tibora, który nieco pobladł.

\- To… to są pomówienia! Co to ma wszystko znaczyć?! Ja… ja powiadomię straż! Najpierw pański znajomy niszczy moje mienie, atakuje mojego człowieka, a teraz oskarża o kradzież?! Jeszcze te oczy… - Burmistrz cofnął się o krok, kiedy źrenice blondyna zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej. - Więc Łowcy bratają się z mieszańcami? Myślałem, że je zwalczacie!

\- Zwalczamy to, co zagraża ludziom. Mieszańce z reguły nie stanowią zagrożenia, już raczej na odwrót. A więc… mówisz, że cały ten budynek cuchnie złodziejem? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi tego wcześniej? - zapytał Łowca, zwracając się do Feliksa.

\- Chciałem, ale powiedziałeś, że pogadamy za dziesięć minut – odparł smok, wzruszając ramionami. - Uznałem, że chyba nie zależy ci aż tak na znalezieniu rzeczy, skoro nie dałeś mi się wysłowić.

\- Cholernie mi zależy, przyznaję się do winy, mogłem dać ci powiedzieć o co ci chodzi. A teraz… - Toris spojrzał przeciągle na burmistrza. - Mógłbyś pomóc mi sprawdzić, czy władza nie ma tutaj zbyt lepkich rączek? To by miało sens… trop ginący wśród tłumu na ulicach, zapewne z czyjąś niewielką pomocą… a kto pomyślałby, żeby psami sprawdzać dom burmistrza?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie porównujesz mnie do psa – stwierdził Feliks odwracając się i wychodząc z powrotem na korytarz.

\- Gdzieżbym śmiał, życie mi jeszcze miłe… A ty… jazda. - Toris zwrócił się do burmistrza i wskazał na wyjście z gabinetu.

\- Ja to zgłoszę odpowiednim służbom… złożę skargę do głównej siedziby Loży… - mruknął Tibor, opuszczając pomieszczenie.

\- Te groźby zmartwią mnie tylko wtedy, jeśli mój kolega się pomylił.

\- Przy tych drzwiach oprócz tego zapachu z karczmy, czuję też twój zapach – oznajmił Feliks, podchodząc do tych drzwi, które wcześniej go zainteresowały.

\- Mam nadzieje, że nie wywołałeś całego tego zamieszania tylko dlatego, że poczułeś tu też mój zapach – mruknął Łowca.

\- Nie, dlatego, że oprócz twojego, czuję tu też twojego konia, a on raczej tu nie wchodził.

\- On nie… ale jeśli brać pod uwagę fakt, że wiózł na grzbiecie mój sprzęt, to… - Brunet chwycił za klamkę i spróbował otworzyć drzwi, jednak te nie ustąpiły. - Zamknięte… proszę je otworzyć, panie burmistrzu…

\- Nie mam takiego obowiązku, ani ty, ani tym bardziej ten mutant nie macie prawa przeszukiwać mojego domu.

\- Chcę się tylko upewnić, że niczego pan przede mną nie ukrywa – stwierdził Toris, na wszelki wypadek zatykając Feliksowi usta dłonią. Jego mina świadczyła o tym, że ma zamiar zadać pytanie, które Tiborowi na pewno wyda się dziwne. Za to sposób, w jaki smok na niego spojrzał, wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że taki zabieg mu się nie spodobał. - Przecież nie ma pan nic na sumieniu… prawda?

Twarz burmistrza wykrzywił nieprzyjemny grymas, ale po paru minutach zwłoki otworzył w końcu drzwi. A pomieszczenie, które się za nimi znajdowało… było niemal zupełnie puste. Znajdowało się tam tylko kilka mebli: dwa krzesła, biurko i szafa, której drzwiczki błagały o naprawę.

\- O ile się nie mylę, żadna z tych rzeczy nie należy do pana – stwierdził Tibor z ironią. - Weźmie pan skargę ze sobą i dostarczy swoim przełożonym, czy mam ją posłać pocztą?

Toris przełknął cicho ślinę, czując, jak robi mu się gorąco. Podejrzewał, że Ivan raczej nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli wróci bez sprzętu, który wypożyczył, a oprócz kilku trofeów przywiezie skargę na swoją osobę… Za to Feliks nie wyglądał na przejętego. Wszedł do pokoju i opadł na czworaka, węsząc zapamiętale. Brunet miał tylko nadzieję, że smok był nieco bardziej dyskretny, kiedy szukał tropów w mieście. Blondyn uważnie sprawdził każdy skrawek podłogi, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu. Nie wyglądało, jakby pod posadzką coś było ukryte, ale… do zapachu Łowcy i jego wierzchowca doszło jeszcze kilka innych… metal, skóra, zioła…

\- Może pan już wziąć swojego mieszańca i opuścić mój dom – oznajmił burmistrz ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Nie ma tu nic ponad to, co widać, a ja mam dość już tego oburzającego zachowania i pomówień. Fern! Wezwij królewskich strażników! Chciałbym zgłosić napaść i zniszczenie mienia, oraz wysłać zgłoszenie do Komisji Kontroli Mieszańców i Nieludzi!

\- Feliks, chodź już… - powiedział Toris z rezygnacją. Nie mógł wiele poradzić na to, że najpewniej straci pracę, ale wolał oszczędzić Feliksowi spotkania z Komisją. Mieszańcem co prawda nie był, ale człowiekiem też nie mógł się nazwać. A gdyby jeszcze odkryli, że blondyn jest smokiem, byłyby z tego naprawdę olbrzymie kłopoty.

\- Za chwilę… szukam twoich rzeczy…

\- Ostrzegam po raz ostatni, jeśli zaraz stąd nie wyjdziecie… - zaczął burmistrz.

\- Hmm… prymitywne… zero magii, zero pułapek – stwierdził Feliks, podchodząc do szafy. Wyrwał i tak już ledwie trzymające się drzwiczki, po czym wziął zamach, mamrocząc kilka słów. Brunet mógłby przysiąc, że przez chwilę widział, jak ręka blondyna zamiast na ludzką, wygląda jak pokryta łuskami, szponiasta łapa. Chwilę później rozległ się głośny trzask, a blondyn zniknął, kiedy przebił się przez ściankę szafy i wpadł do pomieszczenia, które było za nią ukryte.

\- Chyba przesadziłem – zawołał smok zza ściany. - Ale patrz, co znalazłem!

Toris spojrzał na pobladłego burmistrza z uniesionymi brwiami, kiedy na środku podłogi, jedna po drugiej, wylądowały sakwy z wytłoczonymi na nich symbolami Loży Łowców.

\- O tak… straż z pewnością powinna się tym zainteresować. - Brunet nie był w stanie opisać ulgi, jaką teraz poczuł. Miał u smoka gigantyczny dług wdzięczności… zastanawiał się, czy ciastka nadawały się na spłatę chociaż jego części. - Do Loży również dotrze odpowiednia wiadomość, następne zlecenia z tych okolic, będą uważnie weryfikowane…

\- Podobno waszym zadaniem jest dbanie o dobro ludzi! Nie możecie tak po prostu… - wyjąkał burmistrz.

\- Och, to nie tak, że następna prośba o upolowanie niebezpiecznego stworzenia zostanie zignorowana. Ale na ile znam swoich przełożonych, to na pewno tego nie zignorują. Łowcy nadstawiają karku, często ryzykując swoje życie, żeby zlikwidować „atrakcję turystyczną", która wymknęła się spod kontroli, a gdyby niebezpieczeństwa było za mało, to jeszcze trzeba próbować orżnąć tego, kto próbuje pomóc? Coś mi mówi, że następne kontrakty zostaną obciążone dodatkową opłatą… ubezpieczeniem na wypadek kradzieży albo czymś podobnym – stwierdził Toris, zbierając swoje rzeczy z podłogi. - Gdyby nie to, że mam już serdecznie dosyć tego miejsca, to z miłą chęcią zostałbym i upewnił się, że straż królewska zaprowadzi tu porządek. Chodź, Feliks, zbieramy się, zanim mnie tu kurwica strzeli – rzucił w kierunku dziury w szafie.

\- Czy to jakaś choroba? - zapytał blondyn, wyłaniając się z ukrytego pomieszczenia i podążając za Łowcą.

\- Tak, to bardzo ciężka choroba psychiczna, wywoływana przez silny stres. A teraz zbieramy się stąd, wyślę tylko wiadomość odpowiednim służbom i poinformuję tych bardziej przyzwoitych mieszkańców, że muszą przypilnować, by ten złodziej nie dał nogi, póki nie przybędą strażnicy. Przy okazji kupię ci kilka ciastek.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie w ramach zapłaty za pomoc w odzyskaniu twojego sprzętu.

\- Nie, bardziej w ramach wdzięczności i uznania.

\- Doskonale. Jak już wspominałem, mam kilka pomysłów na to, czego zażądam w zamian i nie dam sobie wcisnąć byle czego. - Nawet jeśli ciastka były bardzo smaczne, to jak dla blondyna stanowiły zbyt małą wartość, żeby pokryć cenę ponownego uratowania życia. W końcu Łowca wspominał coś o umieraniu, w razie gdyby nie odzyskał swoich rzeczy.

\- Trochę boję się tego, czego możesz zażądać, ale niech będzie. Możemy o tym pogadać w drodze powrotnej do mojego domu, o ile zechcesz się tam ze mną udać.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę. Raz, że mamy umowę, dwa, że wspominałem już, że chcę jak najszybciej się stąd oddalić. A tak w ogóle, to mam kilka pytań…

Już raczej kilkaset, pomyślał Toris, kręcąc głową z cichym westchnieniem.

* * *

 **Bez obaw, Feliks nie będzie megapierdołą, nie będzie pytał o każdą rzecz z osobna. Co Torisowi niekoniecznie wyjdzie na dobre :v**

 **Smoki mam zamiar poprowadzić tak dobrze, jak tylko będę w stanie, bo mam na ich punkcie fioła. Są absolutnie majestatyczne, fantastyczne, piękne, potężne... itd. itp.** **｡◕‿◕｡**

 **I chyba będę w stanie posplatać elementy przygodówki i romansu, co się będę ograniczać :v (Miała być tylko przygodówka, ale lud zażądał romansu, a nie chce żeby doszło do jakiejś rewolucji XD)**

 **Niezmiernie się cieszę jak słyszę, że moje fiki nawracają ludzi na Hetalię. Ta moja sekta z przypadku to chyba jednak potężna rzecz i w dodatku rośnie XD**

 **To by było na tyle, to do następnego nie wiem czego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dobra to teraz rozdział ze smoka, a to oznacza, że następny jest ten świeżutki 2p fik.**

 **Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego mi nie wierzycie, kiedy mówię, że ten konkretny fik będzie krótki...  
Ja mówię poważnie, tak serio serio.**

 **I wcale nie kłamię :v**

* * *

\- Daleko jeszcze? - zapytał Feliks, kręcąc się niespokojnie w siodle. Początkowo podróż na końskim grzbiecie wydawała mu się całkiem ciekawym doświadczeniem. Jednak bardzo szybko okazało się, że był w tym wszystkim dość nieprzyjemny haczyk.

\- Pytasz o to już czwarty raz i czwarty raz powtórzę, do miasta, w którym mieszkam, dotrzemy dopiero jutro… I przestań się tak wiercić, bo spadniesz – westchnął Toris. Jechali przez środek lasu. Powoli zapadał zmrok, więc rozglądał się za jakimś dobrym miejscem na postój. Wolałby skorzystać z głównego traktu, bo dzięki temu albo byłby już w domu, albo mógłby chociaż spędzić noc w jakimś zajeździe po drodze. Zapewne tak by właśnie uczynił, gdyby nie fakt, że towarzyszył mu smok. Młody smok, który jeszcze nie do końca potrafił posługiwać się magią – o tym wiedział. Młody smok, któremu zdarzało się z tego tytułu wracać do swojej oryginalnej postaci w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, zwłaszcza kiedy coś go rozpraszało - o tym Feliks mu nie powiedział.  
W chwili, kiedy się o tym przekonał, myślał że dostanie zawału, bo stało się to w tłumie ludzi na rynku pewnej wsi, w której zatrzymali się po drodze. Łowca miał tylko nadzieję, że nikt inny nie zauważył końcówki złotego ogona wystającego spod szaty i gadzich łap zamiast stóp. Z tego powodu wolał skorzystać z bocznych dróg niż ryzykować, że nagle na środku drogi, po której zawsze poruszała się masa ludzi, objawi się złoty smok, wywoła popłoch i ściągnie na siebie uwagę prawdopodobnie całego ludzkiego świata. Być może nieludzkiego też - z tego co czytał, elfy darzyły smoki dużym szacunkiem, w przeciwieństwie do krasnoludów, które wyrażały się o wielkich gadach jak o szkodnikach… zapewne przez ich zamiłowanie do zjadania metalu, o którym opowiadał mu Feliks.

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie mogę polecieć? Albo chociaż pobiec, jestem pewny, że biegam szybciej od tego twojego konia.

\- Podobno nie chciałeś zwracać na siebie uwagi.

\- Przecież nie leciałbym za dnia, w nocy nie byłbym tak dobrze widoczny na niebie, zwłaszcza, że do pełni daleko. Na wszystkie cztery żywioły, zad mnie boli! I między łapami też… jesteś pewien, że jazda konna nie została opracowana jako wyrafinowana metoda tortur?! - jęknął smok.

\- A wiesz, gdzie masz lecieć? Poza tym mówiłeś, że nie weźmiesz mnie na swój grzbiet, a mnie nie pociąga perspektywa podróżowania w twoich szponach. Poza tym nie mogę zostawić konia, za dużo zapłaciłem za jego wynajem. - Kiedy Feliks pierwszy raz napomknął o tym, że mogliby polecieć, poczuł dreszcz ekscytacji, ciekawiło go jak to jest. Ale kiedy dodał, że niesienie na grzbiecie człowieka uwłaczałoby jego godności i mógłby co najwyżej ponieść go w szponach, jak upolowanego jelenia, stwierdził, że chyba jednak woli poruszać się po ziemi.

\- To w takim razie wolę już biec obok.

\- To też nie wchodzi w grę. Ktoś z pewnością zwróci uwagę na coś takiego… a znając życie, ktoś na pewno by się przyczepił i ochrzanił za to, że zmuszam cię do biegania za mną, zamiast wziąć ze sobą.

\- Toris… kiedy ostatnio widziałeś innego człowieka na tej drodze?

Toris chciałby odpowiedzieć na to pytanie… ale nie miał na nie żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Po chwili zatrzymał konia.

\- Okej, złaź. I tak lada moment zatrzymujemy się na odpoczynek.

Smok zeskoczył z siodła, po czym przeciągnął się z sykiem ulgi i zaczął rozmasowywać tyłek.

\- Jakim cudem jesteś wytrzymać tyle czasu na tym czymś? - zapytał Feliks. Wygiął się w taki sposób, że Toris miał pewność, że gdyby on spróbował czegoś takiego, to najpewniej strzeliłby mu kręgosłup.

\- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia – stwierdził Łowca, stukając wierzchowca piętami i ruszając dalej. Odjechał paręnaście metrów, nim smok go dogonił spokojnym truchtem. Brunet uniósł pytająco brwi, widząc, że zdążył już w połowie wrócić do postaci gada. Teraz przypominał nieco jaszczuroczłeka, których plemiona najczęściej zamieszkiwały bagna, był jednak bardziej muskularny od nich i miał grubsze łuski. W takiej formie dorównywał wzrostem jemu, siedzącemu na końskim grzbiecie, jego szata dość ciasno opinała jego ciało i sięgała mu gdzieś do kolan.

\- Z tego co widzę, to cała ludzka egzystencja to kwestia przyzwyczajenia – powiedział Feliks, potrząsając głową. Toris zauważył, że łuski na niej pokryte były krótkimi włoskami, co stanowiło dość niecodzienny widok. W jego pełnej smoczej postaci były gładkie. - Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz?

\- Z ciekawości. Widok smoka jest czymś rzadkim, widok smoka w połowie drogi pomiędzy jego gadzią formą a ludzkim „przebraniem" to coś jeszcze rzadszego.

\- Nie chcę wystraszyć twojego konia, przybierając swoją prawdziwą postać – odparł Feliks, krocząc obok.

\- Nie wygodniej ci będzie, jeśli będziesz szedł na czworaka? - zapytał Łowca, obserwując lekko kołyszący chód gada, wynikający z budowy jego tylnych łap. Musiał wspomagać się ogonem, żeby zachować równowagę.

\- Będzie, ale to niegrzeczne nie patrzeć swojemu rozmówcy w oczy. Nadal mam wiele pytań.

\- Zadawałeś mi pytania przez prawie cały dzień, gardło mnie już boli od odpowiadania na nie. Teraz dla odmiany ty mógłbyś poodpowiadać na moje, w końcu się umawialiśmy. - Toris skręcił między drzewa, słysząc szum płynącej wody. Po paru minutach wyszli spomiędzy drzew, docierając na polanę nad niewielką rzeczką. Było tu dość miejsca nawet na to, żeby Feliks mógł się przemienić do końca, z czego smok skwapliwie skorzystał. Łowca ledwie zdążył odwrócić wzrok, kiedy blondyn zrzucił z siebie swoją szatę. Nie potrafił się ot tak przyzwyczaić do tego, jak beztrosko Feliks traktuje kwestię nagości.

\- No to pytaj – powiedział smok, składając schludnie skrzydła, zwijając się w kłębek i układając łeb na przednich łapach. - Dlaczego nie robiłeś tego wcześniej? Pamiętam o naszej umowie.

\- Bo byłem pewny, że znów na mnie nasyczysz, że ci przerywam. - Toris przywiązał konia do jednego z drzew, rozsiodłał go i wyciągnął z juków koc. Poskrobał się po karku, zastanawiając się gdzie powinien się położyć, żeby przypadkiem nie urazić smoka naruszaniem jego przestrzeni osobistej.

\- Jeśli szukasz miejsca do odpoczynku, możesz oprzeć się o mnie – oznajmił Feliks, obserwując swojego przewodnika z zainteresowaniem. - Czyż to nie jest normalne, że osobniki, nawet dwóch różnych gatunków, śpią obok siebie, żeby zachować ciepło? - zapytał widząc szok na twarzy bruneta. - Widziałem to w tych kilku wioskach, które mijaliśmy… jak ludzie tulą do siebie psy i koty… ludzie nie tulą się do siebie?

\- C-co? Ach… tulą się, tylko… - mruknął Łowca, podchodząc powoli do ogromnego cielska. - Czy to przypadkiem nie ja miałem teraz zadawać pytania? - zapytał, nie mając najmniejszej ochoty po raz kolejny wdawać się w skomplikowane tematy. Tym bardziej, że z tego co widział, to była kolejna rzecz, którą Feliks pojmował zupełnie inaczej. Emocje… był świadkiem tego, że smok odczuwał gniew, zadowolenie, skruchę (nawet jeśli udawaną), rozbawienie… Ale co z bardziej abstrakcyjnymi pojęciami? Jak pojmował uczucia? Szczęście, przyjaźń… miłość… i związane z nimi rzeczy? Czy w ogóle je rozumiał? O to też mógł zapytać, ale póki co miał zamiar zacząć od bardziej przyziemnych spraw.

\- Czy ciężko jest ci utrzymać ludzką postać? - Łowca spojrzał na koc. Zastanawiał się, czy jest mu potrzebny, skoro ciało Feliksa wydzielało tyle ciepła, że stojąc obok niego nie czuł wieczornego chłodu.

\- Magia, która pozwala nam przybierać ludzką formę, jest skomplikowana i dość trudna do opanowania. W chwili obecnej potrafię utrzymać ją na pewno przez jeden dzień bez przerwy, później jest już ciężej… o czym miałeś okazję się przekonać. Ponadto pojawiają się pewne skutki uboczne, które dodatkowo utrudniają sprawę – odparł gad, obserwując jak brunet odkłada koc tam skąd go wyciągnął.

\- Jakie skutki uboczne?

\- Paskudne swędzenie… takie, które nie ustępuje, jak bardzo mocno bym się nie drapał. Podobno da się to ignorować, ale mnie kiepsko z tym idzie. Ale oprócz ćwiczeń, lepsze panowanie nad magią przychodzi z wiekiem.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś jeszcze dorosły… czy dorosłe smoki są większe od ciebie? - zapytał, siadając na ziemi i opierając się o jedną z przednich łap Feliksa.

\- W większości wypadków owszem – przyznał smok, wydmuchnąwszy nosem odrobinę dymu. - Ale to jest trochę bardziej skomplikowane. Wiele zależy od gatunku i od wieku, trzeba też sprecyzować, co rozumiesz przez „większy".

\- Gatunku?

\- Daj mi się chwilę zastanowić, chcę ci to wytłumaczyć tak, żebyś zrozumiał… - Feliks zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Toris nie był pewny, czy właśnie został w dość zawoalowany sposób nazwany idiotą, czy naprawdę było to aż tak skomplikowane.

\- Generalnie jeśli pytasz o wielkość, powinieneś sprecyzować o co dokładnie ci chodzi. Długość ciała? Ogona? Szyi? Rozpiętość skrzydeł? Sumę tych wszystkich miar? Nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie w pełni precyzyjnie… bo to zależy od żywiołu, który reprezentuje dany osobnik.

\- I znowu żywioły… dlaczego uważasz, że są takie ważne? I co to ma wspólnego z wielkością, jaką osiągają smoki?

\- Na które z tych pytań mam odpowiedzieć najpierw? Wolisz, żebym zaczął od żywiołów i tego jak stworzyły świat, czy kontynuować kwestię rozmiarów, które osiągają moi pobratymcy?

\- A na które z nich wolisz odpowiedzieć w pierwszej kolejności? - zapytał Łowca po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Chyba lepiej będzie jeśli zacznę od tego, co dało początek drugiemu – uznał smok.

\- Jak już wspominałem, większość ludzi nie wierzy w żywioły… To znaczy… wiemy, że ogień, powietrze, woda i ziemia istnieją, ale kiedy ty o nich mówisz, przypisujesz im… ludzkie cechy, tak jakby miały świadomość czy coś. Ale oczywiście chcę usłyszeć co masz do powiedzenia.

\- I po raz kolejny ujawnia się ludzka pycha – westchnął Feliks, unosząc łeb i spoglądając w gwiazdy. - Mówisz o nadawaniu ludzkich cech żywiołom, kiedy to one były przed wami i nadały wam swoje cechy. I uwierz mi, są jak najbardziej świadome, tak jak to, co było nawet wcześniej niż one. Nie jestem w stanie przekazać tego tak dobrze jak moi nauczyciele, więc nie będę zaczynał od samego początku, a od momentu kiedy żywioły już istniały.

Z woli sił, przez które zostały stworzone, walczyły one między sobą. Ogień i Powietrze przeciw Wodzie i Ziemi, a w wyniku tej walki zaczął powstawać świat. Początkowo były to tylko rzeczy nieożywione, skały, morza, pustynie… Aż pewnego razu Ziemia, znużona ciągłą walką, zainteresowała się tym pustym, ponurym światem, wycofała się więc z wojny, żeby bliżej mu się przyjrzeć. Zaczęła tworzyć. Nie bez powodu ludzie i inne rasy nazywają Ziemię matką - stworzyła ona bowiem życie, a rośliny i zwierzęta były jej pierwszymi dziełami. Ziemi bardzo spodobał się akt tworzenia, był tak kojący w porównaniu do wojny toczonej z Ogniem i Powietrzem. Pozostałe żywioły zainteresowały się zniknięciem Ziemi, a kiedy ją odnalazły, nie mogły nadziwić się temu, co stworzyła. Bardzo szybko zaczęły zazdrościć Ziemi osiągnięć i w związku z tym same zaczęły próbować swych sił w tworzeniu. Jednak żadne z nich nie potrafiło osiągnąć podobnego rezultatu, bowiem Ziemia miała coś, czego nie posiadała reszta... była to materia. W przeciwieństwie do Ziemi, istoty Ognia, Powietrza i Wody nie posiadały trwałej postaci, jedyne co potrafiły stworzyć to żywiołaki, stworzenia stanowiące manifestacje ich mocy.

\- Ludzcy magowie potrafią przywoływać żywiołaki – powiedział Toris, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Był pewien, że Feliks znów zirytuje się tym, że mu przerywa, jednak ten tylko spojrzał na niego jednym okiem.

\- Nie trzeba posiadać wielkiej mocy i wybitnych umiejętności, żeby przywołać żywiołaka. Nawet ty byłbyś w stanie to zrobić, gdybyś wiedział jak. Co innego kontrolować to, co się przywołało, do tego już potrzeba więcej mocy. - Smok zaczął grzebać jednym z pazurów w ziemi. - My tego nie robimy… niektórzy z nas uczą się jak korzystać z magii żywiołów, ale staramy się nie przekraczać pewnych granic. Igranie z siłami, o których potędze nie ma się pojęcia, to prosty przepis na poważne kłopoty.

\- Pewnie masz rację… - westchnął Łowca. - Przepraszam, przerwałem ci opowieść, kontynuuj proszę, to brzmi naprawdę ciekawie.

\- Jednak twory Ziemi też nie były idealne, powolne… ociężałe… senne... nawet ich twórczyni zauważyła, że czegoś im brakowało. Zawsze prędki w gniewie Ogień, wściekły, że jest coś, czego nie potrafi osiągnąć, zdecydował się, że ukarze Ziemię za tą niesprawiedliwość. Początkowo zamierzał zniszczyć wszystko to, co Ziemia stworzyła, jednak nim to uczynił, jego brat Powietrze wpadł na inny pomysł. Podpowiedział Ogniowi, że nic tak nie zaboli jego odwiecznej przeciwniczki, jak wypaczenie jej dzieci swoją esencją… I Ogień to uczynił, obierając sobie za cel wszystkie zwierzęta. Rośliny go nie interesowały, nadawały się tylko do tego, żeby je spalić.  
Dzieci Ziemi się zmieniły… jednak nie w taki sposób, jakiego spodziewali się tego Ogień i Powietrze. Przeniknięte esencją Ognia, jego gwałtownością i dzikością, stworzenia, zaczęły dążyć do czegoś więcej niż tylko egzystencji. Ogień sprawił, że zwierzęta zaczęły zauważać siebie nawzajem, a także rośliny i inne elementy świata, że wykształciły w sobie pragnienia, które chciały zaspokoić. Zaczęły poszukiwać schronienia, pożywienia… i konkurować o te rzeczy między sobą. Ogień nadał życiu iskrę. Gniew Ziemi szybko przerodził się w radość, gdy ujrzała swoje dzieci, którym esencja Ognia dała to coś, czego im wcześniej brakowało. Jednak nadal nie była usatysfakcjonowana. Zaczęła dręczyć ją ciekawość, co by się stało, gdyby pozostałe dwa żywioły dołączyły do dzieła stworzenia. I wtedy stało się coś niezwykłego…

\- To wtedy żywioły się zjednoczyły? - zgadł Toris. - Ziemia sprawiła, że odwieczni wrogowie zaczęli działać razem? - Nawet jeśli wciąż nie był do tego zbytnio przekonany, to jednak ta opowieść wydawała mu się fascynująca. Zwłaszcza kiedy Feliks mówił o tym z takim przekonaniem, jakby to, o czym opowiadał, działo się naprawdę.

\- Tak – przyznał smok. - Żywioły zebrały się i zaczęły odmieniać wszystkie żywe stworzenia i tworzyć kolejne. Ziemia dawała im ciała, Ogień, hmm… jego istota i wpływ jest dość skomplikowany… ale chyba mogę powiedzieć po prostu, że odpowiada za ducha… emocje… chęć do parcia naprzód… mam nadzieję że wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

\- Myślę, że tak… Niektórzy ludzie uważają, że życie jest ciągłą walką, wedle twoich słów wynikałoby, że Ogień jest tym czymś, co sprawia, że żywe stworzenia chcą tą walkę podejmować.

\- Hmm… to całkiem nieźle oddaje naturę Ognia – stwierdził Feliks po chwili namysłu. - Powietrze to lotność umysłu, ale też lekkość ducha, z kolei Woda jest czymś przeciwstawnym do Ognia, jest chłodną kalkulacją, hamuje jego działanie… gdyby nie ona, wszystkie rasy tego świata toczyłyby między sobą nieustanną wojnę. Ponadto daje ciałom stworzonym przez jej siostrę miękkość i giętkość. Z połączenia ich wszystkich zaczęły powstawać istoty rozumne. To, jak bardzo różnią się od siebie wszystkie stworzenia, zależy od tego, jak zostały ukształtowane i jak wiele esencji danego żywiołu otrzymały. Przykładowo krasnoludy i elfy to stworzenia ziemi, ale na elfy spory wpływ wywarła też woda, dlatego są takie wyniosłe i chłodne. Wracając jednak do samych żywiołów…

Początkowo zgodna współpraca szybko przerodziła się w nową formę rywalizacji. Każdy z żywiołów chciał udowodnić, że jego esencja daje najwięcej pożytku. Wkrótce wojna rozgorzała na nowo, chociaż w nieco innej formie. Zamiast samych żywiołów walczyły głównie rozumne rasy, które były najmocniej związane ze swoim „stwórcą". Powstawały sojusze… zawiązywały się intrygi… zdrady były codziennością… a na tle tych wojen dwie rasy wybijały się swą unikalnością.

\- Które? - Łowca starał sobie przypomnieć wszystkie rasy, które można było uznać za rozumne i które czymś szczególnym by się wyróżniały.

\- Smoki, rasa, w której tworzeniu wszystkie cztery żywioły starały się prześcignąć z największą zaciekłością. Sprawiło to, że pomimo bycia jedną rasą, potrafimy się od siebie znacząco różnić - Feliks skończył grzebać w ziemi i przekrzywił łeb, żeby przyjrzeć się temu, co udało mu się wyryć. Chciał wyskrobać w ziemi heksagon i rozrysować na nim kilka rzeczy dla bruneta, ale podłoże było w tym miejscu zbyt miękkie, dał więc sobie spokój i przyklepał swoje niedoszłe dzieło łapą. - Drugą z tych ras byli ludzie, stworzenia, w których żywioły osiągnęły niespotykaną harmonię. Jesteście _tabraza,_ to znaczy, że nie przynależycie do żadnego konkretnego żywiołu, nie znaczy to jednak, że jesteście tej kwestii ułomni. Bycie _tabraza_ oznacza, że możecie, chociaż nie musicie, wybrać żywioł, za którym będziecie podążać.

\- Ale ludzie nie wierzą w żywioły, zdaje się, że już ci o tym wspomniałem. Znaczy… niby są, ale nieliczni i przez wielu uważani są za pozbawionych zdrowego rozsądku fanatyków. Zwłaszcza ci, którzy czczą Ogień, z tego co kojarzę, wierzą w to, że kiedyś świat zostanie pochłonięty przez płomienie i składają „Wielkiemu Płomieniowi" ofiary z ludzi i zwierząt, paląc je żywcem na stosach. - Toris skrzywił się na samą myśl o czymś takim. Pamiętał, jak kiedyś słyszał rozmowę kilku strażników królewskich, rozmawiających o masakrze, dokonanej przez fanatyków w pewnej małej wiosce.

\- Nie musicie w nie wierzyć, żeby chcąc nie chcąc znaleźć się pod ich wpływem. Jesteś wojownikiem, pragnącym sławy, chwały i łupów? Wybrałeś ogień. Czy może jesteś rolnikiem, który z radością obserwuje dojrzewające plony i ochrania je na różne sposoby? Wybrałeś ziemię. A ci fanatycy, o których mówisz… - Feliks uniósł ogon i poskrobał się jego końcówką pomiędzy rogami. Z perspektywy Torisa wyglądało to dość zabawnie, jakby zastanawiał się, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć. - Mówiłem ci już, że oddawanie żywiołom boskiej czci jest głupotą, składanie im ofiar też nie ma sensu. To są bardzo kapryśne siły, ile ofiar byś im nie złożył, i tak nie będą ci bardziej przychylne, a jeśli coś dla ciebie zrobią, to dlatego, że akurat miały na to ochotę… albo mają w tym jakiś cel. Czasami jakieś stworzenie zostaje wybrane na awatar któregoś z żywiołów, ale to zdarza się bardzo rzadko i zazwyczaj kończy się potężnym kataklizmem

\- Po co to robią?

\- Zazwyczaj po to, żeby próbować się wydostać.

\- Wydostać? - Łowca uniósł brew zdziwiony.

\- Widzisz, wojna, którą żywioły rozpętały w tym świecie, nie uszła uwadze tym dwóm potęgom, przez które zostały stworzone. Chociaż chodziło bardziej o to, że zauważyły one nieobecność swych adiutantów we własnym sporze. Ojciec Ognia i Powietrza był wściekły, że jego dzieci zdobyły się na współpracę z wrogiem, a jeszcze bardziej rozgniewało go to, że wzięły udział w akcie stworzenia, co było czymś zupełnie przeciwnym temu co chciał osiągnąć. Matce Wody i Ziemi dzieło żywiołów się podobało, do czegoś takiego dążyła przez cały ten czas, gdy walczyła ze swym wrogiem. Jednak i jej nie odpowiadało to, że jej córki bratały się z wrogiem. Żywioły zostały wygnane, każde z nich zostało uwięzione w osobnym wymiarze.  
W tym momencie los naszego świata zawisł na włosku. Pozbawione przywództwa swych stwórców rasy, rozpierzchły się po świecie, próbując odnaleźć swoje miejsce. Wojny między nimi nadal wybuchały, ale już nie na taką skalę jak dotychczas. Jedak tym, co najbardziej zagrażało _Conteri fluxea_ , był gniew potęgi, która stworzyła Ogień i Powietrze, a która chciała zniszczyć dzieło żywiołów. Ocaliła nas stwórczyni Wody i Ziemi. Przy wciąż trwającym konflikcie nie mogła pozwolić sobie na doglądanie świata… ale użyła swojej mocy, aby oddzielić go od sfery, w której egzystowali ona i jej przeciwnik. Koniec końców od sił, które mogłyby nas zniszczyć bez najmniejszego problemu, oddzielają nas bariery wymiarów. Powstrzymują one żywioły przed bezpośrednią ingerencją w nasz świat, aczkolwiek nie są w pełni szczelne i czasami coś przez nie przenika. Przywołanie polega mniej więcej na tym, żeby otworzyć szczelinę w tej barierze i przeciągnąć przez nią żywiołaka.

\- Mhm… to jak to się wszystko odnosi do wielkości osiąganej przez smoki? - zapytał Toris, walcząc z sennością. Był bardziej zmęczony niż wcześniej sądził, a długie opowieści, nawet jeśli były ciekawe, to jednak miały w sobie to coś, co sprawiało, że łatwo się przy nich zasypiało.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że w przypadku smoków każdy żywioł starał się prześcignąć konkurencję, a w związku z tym różne osobniki reprezentują różne żywioły. Mówiłem też, że wpływa to na nasze ciała: długość szyi, łap, ciała, wielkość skrzydeł, głów, kolców i rogów, grubość i kolor skóry oraz łusek… a także na smoczy oddech, nie wszystkie smoki zieją ogniem. Tak więc, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie – są młodsi ode mnie, którzy w niektórych aspektach są więksi niż ja, ale są też znacznie starsi, których ja już przerosłem.

Smok spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Łowcę, kiedy ten zaczął się śmiać.

\- To chyba najdłuższa odpowiedź na jedno pytanie, jaką w życiu dostałem i jednocześnie najciekawsza historia, jaką miałem ostatnio szansę usłyszeć… - Toris westchnął cicho, zamykając oczy i opierając się wygodniej o łapę gada. - Idealna na dobranoc… mmm… miłych snów, Feliks, wybacz, ale muszę odpocząć.

\- „Miłych snów"? Czy to jakiś rodzaj pożegnania? - Feliks przekrzywił łeb na bok, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że Toris już zdążył zasnąć. Smoki niezbyt często miały sny, najwyraźniej u ludzi wyglądało to inaczej. Ale skoro brunet już spał, to pytanie musiało poczekać. - Hmm… w takim razie miłych snów, Toris.

* * *

 **Zanim przejdziemy do reszty ogłoszeń duszpasterskich, małe sprostowanie.  
Ten moment, w którym Toris zastanawia się, jak Feliks pojmuje uczucia, to jeszcze nie jest romans, na razie to tylko czysta ciekawość :v**

 **Co do samego Feliksa, na razie może się wydawać trochę zbyt poważny w porównaniu do tego, jak zwykle go przedstawiam... Ale ludzie, to dopiero początek tego fika, Feliks jest młody, jeszcze zdąży się wybawić i was wybawić, a Torisa doprowadzić kur... nerwicy XD**

 **Jeśli chodzi o kwestię artyzmów, to owszem podobają mi się, nawet jeśli nie wszystkie wpisują się w moje preferencje ( tak to jest jak się jest niereformowalnym wyznawcą Lietpola** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ). Niektóre to mi się nawet kojarzą trochę z moimi fikami :v**

 **A co do pani Jadzi... to owszem czytałam Lasy i Knieje (dobre muszę przyznać, nie polecam jednak czytania tego w nocy, bo jak ktoś parsknie śmiechem to wszystkich domowników pobudzi XD), mam tylko nadzieję, że autorka tego fika nie będzie zła, że zaczerpnęłam z niego trochę inspiracji.**

 **Okej, obowiązek względem duszy spełniony, widzimy się w następnym rozdziale, następnego fika.**

 **A potem będę musiała wykminić co pisać następne...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ech... lista osób, które muszę zamordować, coraz bardziej się wydłuża.**

 **Z jakiego powodu, to może na razie nie będę mówić.**

 **Przypominam, że utworzyłam ankietę odnośnie ambitnego projektu "rozdział 500+"... znaczy do napisania kilku rozdziałów pod rząd.  
Nikogo nie zmuszam do głosowania, ale żeby mi potem nie było narzekania "łee... a czemu teraz to?"**

 **A na razie macie tutaj smoczydło :v**

* * *

Tej nocy Toris miał bardzo dziwny sen.

Śniło mu się, że unosi się w ciemności, której nie potrafił przeniknąć wzrokiem. A potem wokół niego pojawiły się cztery olbrzymie piedestały, przy których ogromie czuł się jak pchła. Na pierwszym piedestale płonął ogień - nawet znajdując się w pewnej odległości, Łowca czuł bijący od niego żar. Na drugim wirowało w miejscu tornado, od jego podmuchów brunet miał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał unieść się powietrze, a wśród gigantycznych mas powietrza od czasu do czasu przemykały błyskawice. Trzeci zajmowany był przez spiętrzone wodne fale, z rykiem przewalające się w niewidzialnych granicach wyznaczanych przez piedestał. Co jakiś czas Torisowi wydawało się, że fale formowały się w twarz kobiety o lodowato zimnym spojrzeniu, tak zimnym, że jego oddech zmieniał się w parę nawet pomimo żaru bijącego od ognia. Na czwartym piedestale leżała poruszająca się nieustannie góra skał i ziemi. Większe i mniejsze kamienie albo osuwały się po zboczach góry, albo toczyły w górę. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było dla Torisa to, że kiedy przyjrzał się uważniej, to podobnie jak w przypadku wody dostrzegł sylwetkę kobiety. Nie była pięknością, jej rysy były grube, kanciaste, nieregularne… jakby jakiś amator chwycił za młot i dłuto i usiłował wykuć kobiecą postać, dorzucając garści ziemi, by ukryć niedoskonałości swojego dzieła.

Łowca z trudem przełknął ślinę, starając pozbyć się ucisku w gardle. Nie miał wątpliwości, że znajdował się teraz w obecności Żywiołów, o których opowiadał mu Feliks. Czuł świadomość bijącą od każdego z piedestałów, czuł moc, która mogłaby go zmiażdżyć w mgnieniu oka… gdyby nie była zamknięta za niewidzialnymi barierami otaczającymi każdy z Żywiołów.

 _Dokonaj wyboru._

Zadrżał, kiedy usłyszał w swojej głowie cztery różne głosy naraz.

 _Uwolnij mnie._

Było mu jednocześnie gorąco i zimno, czuł się jednocześnie lekki jak piórko i ciężki jak góra… to nie było miłe uczucie. Wiedział to… czuł, że jeśli wybierze którąś z tych przerażających sił, pozostałe po prostu go unicestwią…

 _Dokonaj wyboru!_

Potrząsnął głową, zaciskając powieki, bojąc się dokonywać jakiegokolwiek wyboru.

\- Nie musisz dokonywać żadnego wyboru.

Obrócił się gwałtownie, tym razem stając oko w oko z olbrzymim złotym gadem. Smok obserwował go z przymrużonymi powiekami, pod którymi pobłyskiwały szmaragdowozielone oczy.

\- Mogą cię tylko postraszyć, żadne z nich nie może cię zmusić do dokonania wyboru – powiedział Feliks.

\- Jak mam się im niby przeciwstawić? - zapytał drżącym ze strachu głosem. - Zniszczą mnie, jeśli im nie odpowiem.

\- Nie mogą tego zrobić, nie potrafią cię dosięgnąć. - Smok zamilkł na chwilę, po czym przekrzywił głowę na bok. - Jednak jeśli się boisz… poproś o pomoc.

\- Kogo?

\- Na to pytanie sam musisz znaleźć odpowiedź.

* * *

Toris zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej z mocno bijącym sercem. To był chyba jeden z najbardziej niepokojących snów, jakie kiedykolwiek mu się śniły. Przetarł oczy, chcąc pozbyć się resztek senności.

\- To wszystko przez tę smoczą dobranockę – stwierdził, odsuwając dłonie od twarzy i przyglądając się im z roztargnieniem. - Nigdy więcej takich historii przed spaniem… Słyszysz Fe… Feliks?

Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że smoka nie było na polanie. Rozejrzał się wokół, zastanawiając się, gdzie gad się podział. Odpowiedź nadeszła od strony rzeki, w postaci głośnego plusku i równie głośnego poirytowanego syknięcia. Po spojrzeniu w tamtą stronę namierzył Feliksa, który już w swojej ludzkiej postaci… właściwie nie był pewny, co robił, bo blondyn stał w wodzie po pas, w bezruchu wpatrując się w jej powierzchnię z uwagą.

\- Ktoś tu jest rannym ptaszkiem – powiedział głośno Łowca, wstając z ziemi.

\- Wstałem, bo byłem głodny – stwierdził Feliks, spoglądając przez ramię.

\- Mhm… a co teraz robisz?

\- Łapię ryby, ale w tej postaci jest to trudniejsze niż myślałem. Bez szponów ciężko jest złapać coś tak śliskiego – mruknął smok, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.

\- Czyli… nie udało ci się nic złapać? - zgadł Toris. Odwrócił się szybko, kiedy Feliks pokręcił głową i zaczął iść w kierunku brzegu, gdzie leżało jego ubranie. - Ale nie będziesz chciał spustoszyć jakiejś wsi, jak bardzo zgłodniejesz?

\- Nie wiem, jak smakują ludzie, i szczerze powiedziawszy wolę nie próbować, nie wydajecie się specjalnie smaczni – powiedział smok, wychodząc na brzeg, otrząsając się z wody i zarzucając na siebie swoją szatę.

\- Hmm… miło… a może chcesz spróbować mojego jedzenia? - zaproponował Łowca, podchodząc do swoich toreb, żeby wyciągnąć z nich prowiant i przy okazji nakarmić konia. - Nie wiem, ile jedzą smoki, ale…

\- To zależy, ale na pewno mniej, niż zakładasz. Gdybym na przykład to ja zjadł tamtą krowę, którą uraczyła się wiwerna, to przy obecnym wysiłku starczyłaby mi pewnie na tydzień, a może i dłużej. Niewiele latam, nie używam często oddechu, a to ciało nie zużywa zbyt wiele energii… A co masz? - zapytał Feliks z zainteresowaniem, podchodząc do bruneta.

\- Owoce, suszone mięso, trochę nieco zleżałego chleba… no i jeszcze kilka ciastek.

\- To ja chcę mięso… i ciastka – stwierdził smok, przykucając obok Łowcy. Po otrzymaniu jedzenia obwąchał je uważnie. - Hmm… to mięso pachnie trochę dziwnie… ale smakuje dobrze – mruknął, odgryzając kawałek z paska suszonego mięsa.

\- Rozumiem, że u was mięsa się nie przyprawia – mruknął Toris, pogryzając jabłko.

\- No… nie… smoki jedzą surowe mięso. Chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie moich pobratymców gotujących cokolwiek?

\- Eeee… - Łowca zmarszczył brwi, wyobrażając sobie grupę olbrzymich gadów gotujących zupę w kotle wielkości przeciętnego domu. - Nie… raczej nie… Czy w takim razie przyprawione mięso ci nie zaszkodzi?

\- Po ciastkach nic mi nie było, więc pewnie nie. Hmm… smakuje to lepiej niż surowizna, ale raczej nie uda mi się do tego przekonać innych smoków. Znaczy… może kilka, ale reszta zapewne uznałaby to za zupełne wariactwo.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że smoki nie przepadają za ludźmi?

\- Bo tak jest… tylko nie wiem dlaczego, i to jest jedna z rzeczy, których chciałbym się dowiedzieć. - Feliks wbił spojrzenie w przestrzeń, żując powoli pasek suszonego mięsa. - Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że niektórzy ze starszych uważają was za najgorsze potwory stworzone przez żywioły… A jak na razie nie wydajecie mi się jakoś szczególnie groźni. Nawet ty, chociaż twoją pracą jest likwidacja stworzeń, które uznasz za niebezpieczne.

\- Cóż, jak mówiłem, smoki to nie jest częsty widok. Większość ludzi zaczęła uznawać wasze istnienie za legendę. Nie znalazłem zbyt wielu ksiąg na wasz temat, kiedy wyruszałem na to zlecenie, ale podejrzewam, że na jednego smoka wybierała się duża grupa doświadczonych Łowców, a nie jedna średnio doświadczona osoba.

\- Hmm… w takim razie dlaczego ty jesteś sam? - zapytał Feliks, unosząc brwi ze zdziwieniem. - Skoro byłeś pewny, że polujesz na smoka…

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia… może moi przełożeni mają już dość mnie i mojego podejścia do polowania. Im mniej zabijam, tym mniej pieniędzy przynoszę do Loży, a miejsca są ograniczone i zapewne blokuję miejsce dla kogoś, kto ma mniejsze opory przed mordowaniem wszystkiego co się napatoczy… - mruknął Toris, wpatrując się ponuro w ogryzek jabłka. Po chwili wyrzucił go i zabrał się za wykańczanie tych kilku zeschniętych kromek chleba. W sumie Feliks zabrał najlepsze jedzenie, jakie ze sobą miał.

\- Wyczuwam sarkazm – stwierdził gad, zabierając się za ciastka. - Ale skoro udało ci się upolować coś, z czym sam teoretycznie nie miałeś szans, to chyba będą pod wrażeniem?

\- Szkoda tylko, że właściwie to ty odwaliłeś za mnie całą robotę.

\- Tego nie musisz im mówić, możesz sobie przypisać całą zasługę i zgarnąć pieniądze. Przynajmniej nie będę musiał szukać nowego przewodnika.

\- Może… ale źle się z tym czuję… to oszustwo.

\- Jak dla mnie wysyłanie kogoś na pewną śmierć też nie jest do końca uczciwe. - Feliks oblizał się ze smakiem po zjedzeniu ostatniego ciastka. - Chciałeś żyć, myślę, że miałeś pełne prawo poprosić o pomoc.

\- Taa… gdyby nie ty, to na pewno byłbym trupem… i pewnie nie tylko ja. - Toris otrzepał dłonie z okruszków i chwycił za siodło. - No nic, czas w drogę, w mieście, do którego zmierzamy, na pewno będziesz miał okazję zebrać sporo interesujących cię informacji. Tylko postaraj się nie zachowywać zbyt dziwnie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru dać się zdemaskować, zobaczysz, ludzie nawet się nie zorientują, z kim mają do czynienia.

\- Mhm… - Łowca miał co do tego pewne wątpliwości, ale wolał zachować je dla siebie. - Wolisz jechać…

\- Wolę iść na własnych nogach, niż siedzieć na tym czymś – przerwał mu smok, patrząc nieufnie, jak brunet siodła swojego wierzchowca.

\- W takim razie droga do miasta trochę nam zejdzie.

\- A o ile się założysz, że nie? Mówiłem już, że na pewno biegam szybciej niż twój koń.

\- A ja mówiłem, że to na pewno będzie się rzucać w oczy, jeśli ja będę jechał, a ty biegł.

\- Hmm… jak długa jest droga, której teraz używamy? - zapytał Feliks, robiąc zamyśloną minę. - Czy ludzie często z niej korzystają? I czy dotrzemy nią do miasta, o którym wspominałeś?

\- Nie jest zbyt często uczęszczana i tak, da się nią dotrzeć do Virterry, aczkolwiek trasa jest dłuższa niż przy użyciu głównego traktu.

\- Virterra? - Smok skrzywił się słysząc tą nazwę. - Niezbyt zachęcająca nazwa, przynajmniej w moim języku.

\- A co oznacza? - zapytał zaciekawiony Toris, ładując na grzbiet wierzchowca swój ekwipunek.

\- Zatrutą ziemię.

\- Faktycznie zbyt dobrze się nie kojarzy… ale Virterra to ładne miasto, na pewno nic nie jest tam zatrute.

\- Mam nadzieję, bo źle się czuję w miejscach, gdzie moc żywiołów jest wypaczona. W każdym razie, skoro mówisz, że raczej nikogo tu nie spotkamy… to może się trochę pościgamy? - zaproponował smok z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem. - Ty na swoim koniu, a ja na własnych łapach, w ludzkiej formie, żeby było uczciwie.

\- Twoja pewność siebie zakrawa na bezczelność – stwierdził Łowca, wdrapując się na siodło. - Ale niech ci będzie, przyjmuję wyzwanie. W pewnym sensie będę mógł powiedzieć, że pokonałem smoka.

\- A podobno to ja jestem bezczelny – parsknął Feliks. - Zaczynamy stąd, czy z drogi?

\- Wyjdźmy na drogę. Wyzwanie wyzwaniem, ale nie chcę przypadkiem zrobić krzywdy biednemu zwierzęciu, każąc mu biegać po lesie.

Smok ochoczo ruszył w stronę drzew oddzielających ich od drogi, a Toris uśmiechnął się lekko, rozbawiony jego podekscytowaniem. Wyglądało na to, że blondyn bardzo lubi rywalizację. O swoją wygraną był spokojny, bo Feliks może i był smokiem, ale z tego co zdążył zauważyć, w ludzkiej formie jego zdolności były mocno ograniczone. Za to konie łowców były naprawdę szybkie.

\- Gdzie będzie meta? - zapytał Feliks, kiedy już znaleźli się na trakcie.

\- W miejscu, w którym kończy się las, stamtąd będzie już bardzo blisko do miasta, chociaż trzeba je będzie jeszcze okrążyć, bo wyjdziemy z drugiej strony, gdzie nie ma bramy – odparł Łowca, ustawiając swojego konia obok drepczącego w miejscu gada. - Dystans i tak jest całkiem spory… podobno miałeś się nie przemieniać? - zapytał, rzuciwszy szybkim spojrzeniem na nogi blondyna, czy też raczej – na chwilę obecną - szponiaste łapy.

\- I nie zrobię tego, ale skoro nie mam tych całych butów, to muszę sobie zapewnić inną ochronę. Nie chcę się przypadkiem zranić, zwolnić przez to i przegrać wyścigu.

\- Niewiele ci to da, bo nie mam zamiaru dać ci wygrać, ale niech ci będzie. - Toris usadowił się w siodle nieco pewniej i ścisnął mocno wodze. Sam był mocno podekscytowany tym wyścigiem. - Startujemy na mój znak… trzy… dwa… jeden… START! - krzyknął, ściskając mocno łydkami boki konia. Wierzchowiec skoczył do przodu, z miejsca przechodząc w galop i od razu zostawiając Feliksa w tyle. Zaśmiał się głośno, czując wiatr we włosach i rozkoszując się prędkością. W sumie cieszył się, że nie jechał głównym traktem, tam nie mógłby sobie pozwolić na tak szybką jazdę. Obrócił głowę, żeby zobaczyć, jak dużą miał przewagę… i o mało nie gibnął się w siodle, kiedy zobaczył, że wcale nie była taka duża. Owszem, wyprzedził blondyna już na starcie, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że zostawił go bardzo daleko w tyle. Gdyby miał wolniejszego konia, zapewne już miałby kłopoty z utrzymaniem prowadzenia.

\- Czyli to nie będzie takie proste, jak zakładałem – mruknął pod nosem, skupiając się na tym, co znajdowało się przed nim. - Dawaj, mały, musimy się wykazać – powiedział, klepiąc konia po szyi. - Nasz przeciwnik to nie byle kto.

Świadomość tego, z kim się ściga, dawała mu dodatkowy zastrzyk adrenaliny. Nie potrafił kompletnie powstrzymać się przed oglądaniem się za siebie. Biegnąc, Feliks wbijał wzrok w przestrzeń przed sobą jak… jedyne skojarzenie, jakie przychodziło Torisowi na myśl, to że gad wyglądał jakby ścigał ofiarę, co z jego perspektywy było dość niepokojące. Już sam widok oczu blondyna bywał przerażający, ale teraz, kiedy wyrażały wyłącznie chłodną kalkulację, wręcz ciarki przechodziły po plecach. Chcąc nie chcąc w pewnym momencie Łowca musiał zwolnić, bo na trakcie zaczęły pojawiać się zakręty. Na jednym, dość ciasnym i ostrym, Feliks przemknął obok niego, wspomagając się gałęzią jednego z drzew przy zakręcie. Toris zaklął po cichu. W oddali widać już było prześwit między drzewami, a blondyn zaczął powoli zwiększać dystans.

\- No dalej! - jęknął, niemal kładąc się na grzbiecie swojego wierzchowca. - Szybciej! Wiem, że możemy go jeszcze wyprzedzić! Dam ci worek jabłek, jeśli uda nam się wygrać!

Łowca nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy koń go zrozumiał, ale mimo to przyspieszył jeszcze, po jakimś czasie zrównując się ze smokiem, a nawet wyprzedzając go o parę centymetrów.

\- Tak! - syknął z satysfakcją, prostując się nieco, kiedy znajdowali się już ledwie paręset metrów od krawędzi lasu.

A potem ze zdziwieniem zobaczył, jak koń pędzi dalej bez niego i poczuł, jak on sam rozstaje się z siodłem. Krzyknął zaskoczony, czując, jak coś silnie oplata jego pierś, zatrzymując praktycznie w miejscu i wyciskając z jego płuc powietrze.

\- No tak… a byłam pewna, że można ci zaufać, w przeciwieństwie do reszty tych zadufanych w sobie bufonów, którzy mordują wszystko co nieludzkie i jeszcze każą się dumnie nazywać Łowcami.

Toris stęknął głucho, starając się odzyskać dech w piersi, co mocno utrudniało mu dzikie pnącze, które go schwytało. Roślina obróciła go w powietrzu do góry nogami, po czym przyciągnęła do jednego z drzew, sprawiając, że znalazł się oko w oko z rozgniewaną, brązowowłosą, zielonooką dziewczyną.

\- Więc jak to jest? Jakiś maniakalny czarodziej zażyczył sobie trupa jakiegoś mieszańca do badań? Czy jakiś półmózgi wieśniak zażyczył sobie, żeby ubić nieszczęśnika, oskarżając go o wszystkie nieszczęścia tego świata? - zapytała dziewczyna, zakładając ręce za siebie.

\- Eli… za… beta… to nie… tak… - wykrztusił Łowca, starając się jakoś poluźnić uścisk pnącz. - Puść…

\- Taaa, znam tę śpiewkę: „To nie tak, sam mi się nawinął pod miecz. Ale skoro jest już trupem, to niech chociaż przysłuży się nauce, taki jeden uczony sporo za niego zapłaci".

\- Nie chcia… łem.. zabić… - Torisowi powoli zaczynało ciemnieć przed oczyma z braku tlenu. Sięgnął w stronę paska, żeby poszukać swojego sztyletu, ale pnącze oplotło ciasno jego ramiona.

\- Hmm… czy mi się wydaje, czy potrzebujesz pomocy? - rozległ się głos Feliksa, w którym pobrzmiewało szczere zainteresowanie.

\- Nie trzeba, sama dam sobie z nim radę, nic ci już nie grozi – powiedziała dziewczyna uspokajającym głosem.

\- Coś mi groziło? - Blondyn przekrzywił głowę na bok, zdezorientowany. - Z tą pomocą, to ja pytałem Torisa, bo wygląda jakby jej potrzebował?

\- Chwila… to wy się znacie?

\- Nooo… chyba można tak powiedzieć… Toris, z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że wyścig wygrał twój koń, ale skoro nie siedziałeś na jego grzbiecie, to nie możesz obwołać się zwycięzcą – oznajmił Feliks.

\- Wyścig? Czyli ty nie… oj… - bąknęła brunetka. Jednym machnięciem ręki sprawiła, że pnącze rozluźniło swój uścisk, a Łowca gruchnął o ziemię z bolesnym jękiem. - Umm… przepraszam?

\- Powiedziałbym, że to nic takiego, gdyby nie to, że usiłowałaś mnie zabić – wykrztusił Toris, powoli podnosząc się z ziemi. - Co ty tu w ogóle robisz, Elizabeto? I czemu rzucasz się na bogom ducha winnych ludzi?

\- Potrzebowałam kilku ziół do swojego sklepu i kręciłam się w pobliżu, kiedy nagle usłyszałam tętent kopyt na drodze. Kiedy wyjrzałam na trakt, zobaczyłam waszą dwójkę… myślałam, że… naprawdę przepraszam – mruknęła Elizabeta, skrobiąc się po karku z zakłopotaną miną. - Kim w ogóle jest twój nowy znajomy? Nie przypominam sobie, żebym go kiedyś widziała.

\- Mam na imię Feliks, jestem smokiem – powiedział Feliks bez ogródek. - Za to ty pachniesz jak driada.

Toris obejrzał swój tułów, żeby się przekonać, czy pnącze na pewno go puściło, bo miał wrażenie, że serce w nim zamarło. Zanim zdążył ochrzanić blondyna za ujawnianie swojej tożsamości ot tak sobie, Elizabeta zaczęła się śmiać, poklepując się z rozbawieniem po udach.

\- A to dobre! Zabawny ten twój kolega.

\- Jak jasna cholera – syknął Toris, miażdżąc blondyna spojrzeniem.

\- A więc Feliks, tak? Ja mam na imię Elizabeta i jestem driadą, ale tylko w połowie – przedstawiła się dziewczyna. - A teraz poważnie, Toris, kim on jest i skąd go wytrzasnąłeś? Wilkołak? Kotołak? A może jakaś nietypowa mieszanka z jaszczuroczłekiem? - zapytała przyglądając się Feliksowi.

\- Poznałem go na zleceniu – powiedział szybko Łowca, zanim smok zdążył się odezwać. - Pomógł mi z robotą i postanowił towarzyszyć przez jakiś czas.

\- Mhm… jeszcze raz przepraszam cię za tę napaść. Naprawdę wyglądało to tak, jakbyś chciał go upolować.

\- No okej, o to się nie gniewam, ale czemu musiałaś być taka brutalna?

\- Cóż… wrócił Crom, wiesz? Znów przechwalał się swoimi łowami na mieszańców – powiedziała ponuro półdriada. - Rzygać mi się chce na widok tego typa.

\- To wiele wyjaśnia – westchnął Toris. Zerknął kątem oka na Feliksa, który pilnie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. - Ale wiesz, że ja nie poluję ani na mieszańców, ani na nieludzi, ani na stworzenia, które nie są groźne dla ludzi.

\- Taa… trochę mnie poniosło, wybacz. Mówisz, że wracasz ze zlecenia? Idziesz od razu do loży, czy najpierw wstąpisz do siebie? - zapytała Elizabeta.

\- Chyba najpierw zahaczę o swój dom. W sumie i tak jest po drodze do bram miejskich… jasna cholera! Feliks, co się stało z moim koniem?! - krzyknął Łowca, przypominając sobie o wierzchowcu.

\- Poprosiłem go, żeby poczekał przy wyjściu z lasu – oznajmił blondyn.

\- Poprosiłeś… no dobra, ja nie mam pytań… znaczy mam, ale na to będzie czas potem.

\- Och, to w takim razie przejdę się z wami – stwierdziła dziewczyna. Nie czekając na nikogo, ruszyła w drogę dziarskim krokiem.

\- Hmm… czemu mam wrażenie, że ona mi nie wierzy? - zapytał Feliks, drapiąc się po karku ze zdziwioną miną. - Nie jestem żadnym mieszańcem, jestem pełnej krwi smokiem.

\- Powinieneś się cieszyć, że ci nie uwierzyła! - syknął Toris. - Nie możesz każdemu opowiadać kim jesteś!

\- Ale ty ją znasz, a ona zna ciebie i to chyba dobrze… czy to twoja partnerka?

\- Co… nie! Oczywiście, że nie! Jest tylko… dobrą znajomą… Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy! Jak będziesz rozpowiadał komu popadnie, kim jesteś, to ani się obejrzysz, a będziesz miał na karku całą Lożę Łowców!

\- Nie całą, ty przecież nie będziesz na mnie polował.

\- To nadal są dziesiątki doskonale wyszkolonych Łowców.

\- Myślę, że niepotrzebnie się unosisz, Elizabeta wygląda na godną zaufania. Powiedz mi… dlaczego twoja twarz zrobiła się czerwona? Czy to powszechne wśród ludzi?

\- Hej! Śpicie tam czy co?! - zawołała Elizabeta, która już zdążyła dotrzeć do wyjścia z lasu.

\- Później pogadamy – stwierdził Toris, ruszając przed siebie szybkim krokiem.

* * *

Przez następne pół godziny dziewczyna opowiadała o wszystkim, co podczas nieobecności Torisa działo się w mieście. Feliks przez ten czas milczał, uważnie obserwując Virterrę i zapewne układając w myślach tysiące kolejnych pytań.

\- Dlaczego znowu skręcamy do lasu? - zapytał smok, gdy znów skręcili pomiędzy drzewa. Do tej pory przez cały ten czas szli wzdłuż linii drzew, okrążając miasto.

\- Bo chciałem najpierw zatrzymać się chwilę w domu, a nie mieszkam w samym mieście, nie stać mnie na to – odparł Toris. Ku jego zdziwieniu i uldze, koń faktycznie czekał na niego przy wyjściu z lasu, więc przynajmniej nie musiał go szukać. - Swoją drogą, zastanawiam się, gdzie masz zamiar się zatrzymać. Potrzebujesz chyba jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca, żeby móc się odmieniać, prawda? - zapytał tak, żeby Elizabeta go nie usłyszała.

\- Mhm… ale mam już na to pewien plan – mruknął smok, drapiąc się po ramionach. Znów zaczynało go paskudnie swędzieć, więc to, że ponownie wchodzili do lasu, było mu jak najbardziej na rękę.

\- Czyli nie potrzebujesz żadnej jaskini ani nic w tym stylu?

\- Niekoniecznie, ten las wystarczy… hmm… a więc to jest twój dom?

\- No cóż… mówiłem już, że mam problem z pieniędzmi – westchnął Toris z zażenowaniem. Dom, w którym mieszkał, nie był mały, miał nawet własny ogród i dodatkowe piętro, ale budynek na pewno widział lepsze czasy. Niskie kamienne ogrodzenie otaczające domostwo kruszyło się ze starości, miejscami zdążyło się już zawalić, ściany budynku były odrapane i popękane, drzwi i okna nadawały się do wymiany, a ogród był zarośnięty chwastami.

\- Mogłabym ci chociaż ogród ogarnąć, gdybyś się tak nie upierał przy tym, że koniecznie musisz mi za to zapłacić – stwierdziła Elizabeta, patrząc z niesmakiem na zaniedbany zieleniec.

\- Bo tutaj jest w cholerę roboty, nawet tobie zajęłoby to sporo czasu, a masz inne obowiązki.

\- Och, masz nawet jeziorko, w takim razie nic więcej mi nie trzeba – oznajmił Feliks zadowolonym głosem, maszerując w stronę dużego stawu, rozciągającego się w pobliżu domu.

\- Jak to „niczego więcej mi nie trzeba"? - zapytał Toris z zaniepokojeniem. Po chwili pobladł nieco, domyślając się co planował smok. - Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że masz zamiar zostać właśnie tutaj…

\- Właśnie to zamierzam – odparł Feliks, zatrzymując się na brzegu jeziorka. - A ty, z racji tego, że wciąż masz u mnie dług, nie masz prawa odmówić udzielenia mi gościny.

\- Okeeej… czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, o co wam… dlaczego on się rozbiera? - zapytała zszokowana półdriada, kiedy blondyn zaczął ściągać z siebie ubranie.

\- O żesz kurwa mać… - westchnął Łowca, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - Feliks, przecież przed chwilą rozmawialiśmy na ten temat…

\- Przepraszam, już naprawdę nie mogłem wytrzymać… - Rozległ się głośny trzask, błysnęło i po chwili na brzegu zamiast człowieka stał złoty smok. Feliks z zadowolonym sykiem zaczął wchodzić do wody, sprawiając, że zaczęła miejscami przelewać się przez brzeg. - Tak więc, jeśli o mnie chodzi, to będzie idealna baza dla moich badań, do miasta blisko i ciebie też będę miał pod łapą.

\- Toris… - zaczęła powoli Elizabeta, przytrzymując się murku, żeby nie upaść z wrażenia. Nie mogła oderwać spojrzenia od wielkiego gada, który wyłożył się wygodnie w stawie. - Jesteś mi winny... cholernie... obszerne... wyjaśnienia…

* * *

 **Chyba nikt nie wątpi, że Lizzie ma potężną moc i szatańskie plany XD**

 **Podstępna też jest, najwięksi taktycy przy niej wymiękają :v**

 **To ten... do zobaczenia w rozdziale Fantastycznych.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No i proszę, udało mi się coś wytworzyć w tym Sopocie :v**

 **Pewnie trochę nudnawy, no ale cóż... Obiecuję, że w końcu rozwinę akcję w tym fiku. Być może nie wszystkim przypadnie do gustu w jaki sposób to zrobię, ale mam pomysł i mam zamiar go zrealizować.**

* * *

\- No świetnie… najpierw próbowała mnie zabić, a teraz żąda wyjaśnień… - westchnął Toris, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał. Był pewien, że smok po prostu osiedli się gdzieś niedaleko, będzie spokojnie zdobywał informacje, na których mu zależy, i złoży mu wizytę raz na jakiś czas, żeby zapytać o kilka kwestii. Zdecydowanie nie brał pod uwagę scenariusza, w którym gad na swoje legowisko wybierze sobie jego dom, który i bez tego nie był w najlepszej kondycji.

\- Feliks, powiedz mi… jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz?

\- Normalnie, nie mam pojęcia skąd to pytanie – odparł smok, jak gdyby nigdy nic wylegując się w jeziorku. - W ten sposób zdobędę najwięcej informacji. Ty mi wisisz przysługę, stąd mam blisko do tego całego miasta, a nie jestem na tyle pewny swoich umiejętności zachowania ludzkiej formy, żeby przyczaić się gdzieś w Virterze.

\- No dobra, niby ma to sens, ale…

\- Halo, ja tu wciąż czekam na wyjaśnienia – wtrąciła Elizabeta, otrząsnąwszy się z szoku.

\- No co? Przecież sam ci powiedział, że jest smokiem – burknął Łowca.

\- Po pierwsze: byłam pewna, że żartuje, bo nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio słyszałam, żeby ktoś widział smoka, a co dopiero, żeby osobiście jakiegoś spotkać. Po drugie: ostatnie, czego się spodziewałam, to że przedstawiciel tej rasy będzie podróżował z kimś, kto żyje z zabijania takich jak on. Nie znam się na waszych cenach, ale ten jeden ustawiłby cię chyba na całe życie.

\- Pewnie nawet na dłużej, ale nie mam zamiaru robić mu krzywdy. - Nie mając lepszych rzeczy do roboty, Toris zabrał się za wypakowywanie z juków rzeczy, które należały do niego, ale których nie potrzebował brać ze sobą do miasta. Nie było tego dużo, co nie było zbyt budujące. - Wiesz, jakie mam podejście do polowania.

\- A to fakt, masz chyba najbardziej… ludzkie podejście z wszystkich Łowców, których do tej pory spotkałam – przyznała Elizabeta, przyglądając się Feliksowi z fascynacją. - Tylko że z tego co widzę wybrałeś sobie niewłaściwą profesję na bycie szlachetnym i sprawiedliwym. Ledwie wiążesz koniec z końcem.

\- A gdyby tego było mało, to uratował mi życie – dodał brunet, ignorując temat swojej obecnej sytuacji materialnej.

\- Przeczucie mówi mi, że opis waszego spotkania jest interesującą historią.

\- A mnie przeczucie mówi, że nie dasz mi spokoju, póki wszystkiego ci nie opowiem.

\- Twoje przeczucie jest bardzo trafne.

\- No dobra… - westchnął Toris, przywiązując konia do słupka przy ogrodzeniu. - I tak chciałem chwilkę odpocząć przed wyruszeniem do miasta, a skoro ty i tak nie odpuścisz, póki wszystkiego ci nie opowiem… Zapraszam do środka – powiedział, otwierając drzwi przed pół-driadą. Zerknął na Feliksa, ale smok wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę uciąć sobie drzemkę i nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz tam jakieś krzesła nadające się do siedzenia – stwierdziła dziewczyna, korzystając z zaproszenia. - I że sufit nie zawali nam się na głowy – dodała po chwili.

\- No bez przesady, aż tak źle z tym miejscem nie jest...

* * *

\- Podsumujmy to wszystko – zaproponowała Elizabeta kilkanaście minut później. Usadowili się z Torisem w kuchni, przy lekko chwiejącym się stole, ustawionym pod ścianą dla zachowania lepszej równowagi. Dodatkowo Łowca, korzystając z dobrej pogody, otworzył okiennice we wszystkich oknach, żeby nieco przewietrzyć pomieszczenie. - Twój przełożony… czy też jeden z nich, nadal nie wybraliście Wielkiego Łowczego?

\- Nie, nadal trwa taka mała wewnętrzna wojna między Ludwigiem i Ivanem – odparł Toris, ponownie przeliczając wynagrodzenie, które otrzymał za wiwernę, i próbująć wykalkulować, ile z tego mu zostanie po odpaleniu działki dla Loży i opłaceniu sprzętu oraz wierzchowca.

\- Mhm, w każdym razie szefostwo wysłało cię na samobójczą misję, bo szczerze wątpię, że w pojedynkę miałeś duże szanse, którą było zabicie smoka. W drodze na miejsce zlecenia zboczyłeś nieco z kursu, bo z nieba coś spadło i miałeś nadzieję sobie dorobić na gwiezdnym metalu. Jednak zamiast meteoru znalazłeś dziwnie odzianego chłopaka, któremu zaoferowałeś pomoc w dostaniu się do najbliższej osady. Wiesz, zastanawia mnie, kiedy ta twoja chęć pomocy wszystkim skończy się dla ciebie poderżniętym gardłem.

\- Podziwiam twoją wiarę w ludzką uczciwość – mruknął Toris, chowając pieniądze do sakwy.

\- Moja ogólna wiara w ludzkość cierpi za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś próbuje okraść mój sklepik albo niszczy moje skromne uprawy za domem - powiedziała Elizabeta zbolałym tonem. - Masz pojęcie, jak ciężko w mieście wyhodować rośliny, nawet jeśli jest się po części driadą? A ludzie zamiast się cieszyć, że nie muszą daleko szukać świeżych ziół w dobrych cenach i dobrej jakości, to jeszcze będą utrudniać, wymyślając jakieś niestworzone wymówki dla zwykłego skurwysyństwa. Coraz częściej zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie wyprowadzić się z miasta. Warunki w dzielnicy nieludzi nie są jakieś wybitne, ja nie potrzebuję nie wiadomo jakich luksusów, a powoli mam dość tych wszystkich kretynów, próbujących wygryźć mnie z interesu, na którym i tak nie zarabiam nie wiadomo ile.

\- Chyba że ktoś zażyczy sobie, żebyś mu załatwiła jakieś wyjątkowo rzadkie zioło.

\- Co się z reguły nie zdarza. Wracając do głównego tematu, zatrzymałeś się w jedynej gospodzie w mieście, której właściciel był chyba jedynym normalnym mieszkańcem tej wsi. Następnego ranka wyruszyłeś zapolować na smoka, który nie był smokiem i w sumie to on upolowałby ciebie, gdyby nie jegomość, któremu pomogłeś dzień wcześniej, a który okazał się być prawdziwym smokiem, i który pomógł ci uporać się z twoim celem, w zamian żądając niezbyt wygórowanej ceny.

\- A po powrocie do osady pomógł mi też z ogarnięciem cyrku z rzeczami, które mi w międzyczasie podprowadzili – dodał Toris z westchnieniem. - Ze stwierdzeniem, czy była wygórowana, poczekaj aż zacznie zadawać pytania. Ich częstotliwość i treść niektórych są po prostu powalające. No i dorobiłem się współlokatora.

\- Wcale nie zadaję ich tak dużo.

Łowca wzdrygnął się lekko zaskoczony, kiedy w oknie pojawiło się wielkie, smocze oko, rozglądające się po pomieszczeniu z zaciekawieniem.

\- I nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi z ich treścią - dokończył Feliks.

\- Też chciałabym to wiedzieć, zabrzmiało ciekawie – stwierdziła Elizabeta.

\- Ja bym chciał wiedzieć, czy wszystkie smoki mają tendencje do podsłuchiwania...

\- Nie podsłuchiwałem, po prostu słyszałem, nie bardzo staracie się rozmawiać po cichu – powiedział smok. Spojrzał pytająco na Elizabetę, gdy ta, wpatrując się w niego, przekrzywiła głowę, najwyraźniej rozważając jakąś kwestię.

\- Hmm… - mruknęła dziewczyna, marszcząc lekko brwi. Po chwili płynnym ruchem podniosła się z miejsca i podeszła do okna, a następnie wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała opuszkę nad okiem gada. Feliks prychnął cicho zaskoczony, ale powstrzymał się przed cofnięciem głowy, to było całkiem miłe.

\- Rany, Feliks, jaką ty masz mięciutką i gładką skórę…

\- Eee… dziękuję? - powiedział niepewnie smok.

\- Za to łuski są twardsze od stali – poinformował pół-driadę Toris. - Mogę tylko wiedzieć na co to było?

\- Chciałam to tylko sprawdzić, przecież nikomu nie stała się krzywda… prawda? - Elizabeta zwróciła się do Feliksa, z uśmiechem, nadal gładząc jego skórę palcami.

\- No… nie… - przyznał gad, nie był tylko pewny co ma o tym myśleć. Jeśli miałby być szczery, to trochę ciężej mu się myślało, bo cokolwiek Elizabeta teraz robiła, to nie pomagało mu się skupić.

\- Ktoś tu chyba jest pieszczochem – stwierdziła dziewczyna ze śmiechem, widząc rozkojarzenie gada. - Nie taki smok straszny jak go malują.

\- Jestem szczerze zaskoczony tym, że jeszcze na ciebie nie nasyczał, żebyś traktowała go z należnym mu szacunkiem – powiedział Toris, podpierając ciężko głowę na ręce.

\- Ależ ja go szanuję – odparła pół-driada, cofając dłoń i z powrotem siadając przy stole. - Jesteś jednym z najpiękniejszych stworzeń, jakie miałam okazję spotkać, Feliks – oznajmiła zwracając się do smoka. - Mam nadzieję, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi.

Gad zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, jakby nie do końca wiedział, o co dziewczynie chodziło, ale przytaknął powoli z niepewną miną.

\- Cóż, jak chcecie to dalej pracujcie nad tą relacją – powiedział Toris. - Ja muszę się zbierać i ruszać do miasta.

\- Och, do tej całej Virterry? To daj mi chwilkę, idę z tobą, tylko się przemienię – mruknął Feliks, cofając głowę. Łowca tylko westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się, czy od teraz smok będzie wszędzie za nim łaził. Jak bardzo nie fascynowałaby go możliwość dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o olbrzymich gadach, to jednak taka perspektywa brzmiała dość… Cóż, smok w charakterze współlokatora brzmiał dość uciążliwie.

\- To ja idę z wami – oznajmiła Elizabeta. - No co się tak na mnie patrzysz? - zapytała, widząc ponure spojrzenie, jakie posłał jej brunet. – Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale póki co wciąż tam mieszkam i nawet staram się prowadzić interes, nawet jeśli w kółko mi go sabotują.

\- No tak – zreflektował się Łowca – przepraszam, po prostu… ostatnio mam trochę za dużo wrażeń.

\- Po tym, co mi przed chwilą opowiedziałeś, w pełni cię rozumiem – stwierdziła dziewczyna, poklepując go po ramieniu. - Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to wcale nie koniec.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez jakiś czas będę mieszkać ze smokiem pod jednym dachem, to niczego innego się nie spodziewam.

\- No fakt, zwłaszcza, że to ciekawski, młody smok. Ale możesz być spokojny, nie będziesz musiał sam się z tym borykać.

Toris spojrzał na pół-driadę najpierw ze zdziwieniem, później z lekkim przestrachem, a na końcu z nadzieją.

\- Chyba jednak ogarnę ci ten ogródek – stwierdziła Elizabeta z uśmiechem. - Mieszkać z wami nie będę, ale coś mi mówi, że będę tu spędzać sporo czasu. Nie rób takich głupich min, nie ty jeden chcesz się dowiedzieć czegoś o smokach, a o to czy nie wydam twojego nowego, łuskowatego współlokatora, martwić się nie musisz.

* * *

Po odczekaniu aż Feliks na powrót przybierze ludzką postać i upewnieniu się, że żadne przydatki (poza oczami, z którymi mimo szczerych chęci blondyn nie potrafił nic zdziałać) zdradzające, że nie jest człowiekiem, nie są widoczne, ruszyli w drogę do miasta. Szli równym tempem po ubitym trakcie, przy czym Toris, prowadząc obok siebie wierzchowca, którego musiał zwrócić, wysunął się nieco do przodu, żeby nie zajmować zbyt wiele miejsca na drodze. Virterra była dużym miastem i, poza kilkoma leśnymi ścieżkami, trakty były często uczęszczane.

\- Okej, na początku na pewno musimy ogarnąć jedną kwestię – oznajmiła Lizzie, gdy byli już w drodze do miasta. - Trzeba ci załatwić inne ubranie.

\- Toris już coś o tym wspominał – powiedział Feliks, bez przerwy kręcąc głową dookoła. - Tylko nadal nie do końca wyjaśnił mi, po co tak właściwie wymyślono ubrania. Oprócz tego, że dla ochrony.

\- Cóż, taka jest ich główna rola – przyznała Elizabeta. - Ale mają też inne funkcje. Przede wszystkim chodzi o wrażenia estetyczne, ludzie lubią się ubierać w coś, co według nich jest ładne. Ponadto odpowiednie ubrania pomagają podkreślić swoją pozycję w społeczeństwie...

\- To w ludzkim społeczeństwie też jest podział na kasty? - spytał smok z zaciekawieniem, chwilowo przestając oglądać się za powozami, które ich mijały, i skupiając się na pół-driadzie.

\- No… w pewnym sensie tak, nie wiem jak to wygląda u smoków...

\- Wszystko zależy od predyspozycji danego osobnika – odpowiedział Feliks na niezadane jeszcze pytanie. - Jeśli ktoś dobrze włada magią, zostaje szamanem, jeśli doskonale radzi sobie w tradycyjnej walce, jest wojownikiem...

\- A jak ktoś jest przeciętny we wszystkim? - zapytał Toris, odwracając głowę w ich stronę.

\- To zostaje łowcą – stwierdził smok, na co Elizabeta parsknęła śmiechem, a na twarzy bruneta zagościł taki wyraz, jakby dostał w twarz. - W sensie nie takim jak ty. Po prostu głównym zadaniem takich osobników jest zapewnianie reszcie stada pożywienia i innych potrzebnych rzeczy.

\- Mhm… a waszym wojownikom przypadkiem się nie nudzi? Skoro żyjecie gdzieś w tak głębokiej izolacji, że inne rasy zaczęły uznawać wasze istnienie za legendę, to chyba nie macie się przed czym bronić? - zapytała pół-driada.

\- Mm… nie do końca, to dość… skomplikowany temat…

\- Jeśli jest to coś, o czym nie chcesz mówić, bo może zagrozić twojej rodzinie…

\- Nie o to chodzi – mruknął Feliks, skrobiąc się po karku z zakłopotaniem. - Po prostu sam nie do końca ogarniam politykę mojej rasy.

\- Polityka, hmm? W takim razie wszystko jasne, ludzie też to mają i też lepiej się w to nie zagłębiać – stwierdziła Elizabeta z westchnieniem.

\- Wiesz, śmiem twierdzić, że wszystkie rozumne rasy mają coś takiego jak polityka – wtrącił Toris.

\- Ale chyba tylko ludzie próbują swoją politykę narzucić innym rasom – odparowała driada. - Nie przypominam sobie, żeby elfy czy krasnoludy próbowały wymusić na ludziach, żeby w każdym aspekcie dostosowywali się do ich zasad.

\- Możemy wrócić do kwestii ubrań? - zaproponował Feliks, zaskakując pozostałą dwójkę tak nagłą zmianą tematu.

\- Co? A tak… na czym to ja skończyłam… - Elizabeta podrapała się z zamyśleniem po brodzie, dochodząc do wniosku, że Toris nie kłamał, kiedy twierdził, że zaspokajanie ciekawości smoka stanowi nie lada wyzwanie. - Ach, no tak… Jeśli chodzi o pozycję społeczną wśród ludzi to w teorii głównym czynnikiem o tym decydującym jest urodzenie.

\- Tylko w teorii, bo w praktyce cały ludzki świat stoi na pieniądzach – wtrącił Toris z wyraźnym rozdrażnieniem. - Kto ma kasę, ten ma wszystko z władzą włącznie.

\- Och, czyli rządzi wami najbogatszy z was? - zapytał Feliks przekrzywiając głowę na bok.

\- I tak i nie, niby rodzina królewska ma dużo pieniędzy, ale nie są najbogatsi – odparła driada.

\- Ale ci najbogatsi, jeśli na czymś im zależy, to wystarczy, że sypną groszem i okazuje się, że nawet rodzinę królewską da się kupić – dodał Łowca.

\- Na własność?! - zapytał smok ze zdumieniem i nutą przerażenia w głosie.

\- Nie, nie na własność – uspokoiła go Elizabeta, zagryzając wargi żeby znów nie zacząć się śmiać. - Później ci powiem o chodzi z kupowaniem kogoś, ale daj mi w końcu skończyć o tych ubraniach.

\- No tak… przepraszam, kontynuuj.

\- Wracając jeszcze na chwilę do pieniędzy i pozycji społecznej. Niektóre ubrania są naprawdę drogie, więc tylko bogaci i wysoko postawieni w społeczeństwie mogą sobie na nie pozwolić. A teraz najważniejsza funkcja ubrań – odpowiednio dobrane pomagają zwrócić na siebie uwagę płci przeciwnej.

\- Aaaaa – mruknął Feliks ze zrozumieniem. - Coś jak ptaki? Który samiec bądź samica ma bardziej atrakcyjne upierzenie, czy też w przypadku ludzi ubranie, tym większa szansa na udane gody?

\- Bardzo trafne porównanie – przyznała driada.

\- Nie mogłeś powiedzieć mi tego wszystkiego od razu? - smok zwrócił się do Łowcy z wyrzutem.

\- Nie pomyślałem o tym… poza tym moim zdaniem funkcja ochronna jest bardziej istotna… - odparł Toris z bezgłośnym westchnieniem.

\- Hmm… poważnie wątpię w to, żebyś kiedykolwiek miał udane gody – zawyrokował Feliks. Toris zatrzymał się raptownie i spojrzał na niego z rozdziawionymi ustami, a Elizabeta zakryła sobie usta dłonią, w heroicznej próbie zachowania powagi, co wymagało od niej tytanicznego wręcz wysiłku.

\- Ubrania to nie wszystko, na co kobiety zwracają uwagę – powiedział Łowca.

\- W takim razie musisz nieźle nadrabiać tańcem godowym, bo z tego co zrozumiałem z waszej wcześniejszej rozmowy, to twoje gniazdo też raczej nie ma większych szans przyciągnąć potencjalnej partnerki – oznajmił smok.

Dla pół-driady to już było za wiele, wybuchnęła śmiechem, obejmując rękami brzuch, teraz walcząc o zachowanie równowagi. Z kolei Toris poczerwieniał na twarzy i chyba stracił zdolność mowy, bo poruszał ustami, ale nie wydobywały się z nich żadne słowa.

\- Mówiłem już, że żeby wyremontować dom potrzebuję pieniędzy! - syknął brunet, kiedy już przypomniał sobie jak się mówi.

\- Skoro pieniądze są dla ludzi takie istotne, a tobie ich brakuje, to chyba jest jeszcze gorzej – stwierdził Feliks, kiwając głową ze współczuciem. Elizabeta, która właśnie zbierała się, żeby coś powiedzieć, zaniosła się jeszcze większym śmiechem, osuwając się powoli na bruk.

\- Powiedział smok, który sam mówił, że jeszcze nie odbył swojego pierwszego lotu godowego! Co ty w ogóle wiesz na ten temat, hę?!

\- To… to nie ma nic do rzeczy! - zaperzył się blondyn, czując, że jego policzki zrobiły się cieplejsze niż normalnie. - I wyobraź sobie, że wiem jak zaimponować samicy!

\- O nie… no nie mogę!… Błagam… przestańcie, bo zaraz się uduszę! – wykrztusiła Elizabeta, dosłownie płacząc ze śmiechu.

\- Fajnie, że dobrze się bawisz – burknął Toris, zakładając ręce za siebie.

\- No zabawa jest przednia – przyznała pół-driada, starając się złapać oddech. - Toris, na litość boską, Feliks nawet nie wie co podoba się ludzkim dziewczynom, pojęcia zielonego nie ma jak „gody" przebiegają u ludzi i idę o zakład, że nie miał nic złego na myśli. A ty się z nim kłócisz, jakby cisnął ci z pełną premedytacją.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wytłumaczysz mi o co chodzi z tym ciśnięciem, nawet go nie dotknąłem – stwierdził Feliks lekko urażonym tonem.

\- Nie martw się, wyjaśnię ci wszystko, czego Toris ci nie wytłumaczy, o ile będę potrafiła – zapewniła go dziewczyna, poklepując po ramieniu. - O niego też się nie musisz martwić, z ludzkiego punktu widzenia jest całkiem atrakcyjny… chociaż dom faktycznie mógłby odnowić.

Toris tylko machnął na to wszystko ręką i odwrócił się na pięcie z cichym warknięciem, samemu zastanawiając się, dlaczego tak się uniósł. Przynajmniej kłócili się względnie cicho, inaczej całą maskaradę szlag by trafił… to, że mijający ich ludzie zwracali większa uwagę na umierającą ze śmiechu pół-driadę i na wszelki wypadek omijali szerokim łukiem, też bardzo pomogło.

\- To najpierw mi wytłumacz, dlaczego Toris ma teraz czerwone uszy, jest chory? W ogóle o co chodzi z tym, że czasem ludzie się robią czerwoni na pysku?

\- Na twarzy – poprawiła go Elizabeta, tłumiąc cichot.

\- To znowu coś jak z tym, że ludzie mają stopy a nie łapy? - zapytał smok, marszcząc brwi.

\- Tak, jak powiesz jakiemuś człowiekowi, że ma pysk, a nie twarz, to istnieje duża szansa, że ty dostaniesz w pysk.

\- To okropnie dezorientujące… och! - mina Feliks świadczyła, że doznał nagłego olśnienia. - Chyba mogę bezpiecznie założyć, że ludzkie części ciała mają takie samo lub podobnie nazewnictwo jak elfie czy krasnoludzkie.

\- Jak to się stało, że masz pojęcie o elfach i krasnoludach, a wszystko co dotyczy ludzi tak cię dziwi? - spytała Elizabeta, nie ukrywając zdumienia.

\- Bo z jakiegoś powodu smoki uważają nas za coś potwornego i wszystko co nas dotyczy to tabu – odparł za smoka Toris. - Wstrzymajcie się na chwilę od nadrabiania braków w edukacji, dobra? - mruknął, wskazując na bramy miasta, które mieli właśnie przekraczać.

\- Rozmawianie tutaj jest zabronione? - zapytał cicho Feliks.

\- Nie… ale lepiej nic nie mówić, niż ryzykować, że strażnicy usłyszą coś czego nie powinni – odparł Łowca.

\- Lepiej bądźmy cicho – mruknęła Elizabeta kładąc dłoń na ramieniu smoka, zanim ten zdążył odezwać się ponownie. Feliks kiwnął powoli głową, zdziwiony tym, jak nagle ożywienie i dobry humor pół-driady zostały zastąpione przez rezygnację i poddenerwowanie. Cała trójka ustawiła się w kolejce osób czekających na odprawę celną i decyzję o tym, czy zostaną wpuszczeni do miasta.

\- Całkiem szybko dziś idzie – stwierdził Toris, przytrzymując nieco mocniej konia, który zaczął się nieco denerwować w tłumie. Kolejka w której stali poruszała się w całkiem żwawym tempie. - Czasami trzeba czekać godzinami...

\- Noo… może ciecie są dziś w dobrym humorze – mruknęła półgębkiem Elizabeta. - Chociaż ty nie musisz się martwić, ciebie wpuszczą bez problemu.

\- A ciebie nie? Przecież mieszkasz tu już ładnych parę lat – powiedział Łowca ze zdziwieniem.

\- Możesz o tym nie wiedzieć bo wpadasz tu tylko od czasu do czasu, ale ostatnio doszło do kolejnych spięć między ludźmi a nieludźmi – powiedziała ponuro pół-driada. - Co prawda staram się trzymać jak najdalej od tego, nie wychylać się i po prostu robić swoje, ale… - Dziewczyna westchnęła głośno, kręcąc głową. - Mogłabym tu mieszkać nawet od założenia miasta, a i tak jak dojdzie co do czego, to jestem „plugawym mieszańcem".

\- Hmm… - mruknął Feliks z zamyśleniem. Jak na razie to, czego się dowiadywał o ludziach, zgadzało się z tym co jego pobratymcy sądzili o tej rasie… Jednak nie chciał wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, w końcu Toris był całkiem miły… ta samica, która dała mu ciastka (czy też raczej pozwoliła mu zatrzymać te, które wziął), również nie wydawała mu się złym stworzeniem. A żądza panowania nad innymi rasami i wywyższanie własnej nie była czymś, co panowało wyłącznie wśród ludzi…

Toris przeszedł przez bramę bez żadnych problemów, skinąwszy strażnikom na przywitanie, zatrzymał się kilka metrów za bramą, tak, żeby nie tamować przejścia i jednocześnie móc obserwować dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Kiedy przyszła kolej na Elizabetę i Feliksa, obojętność na twarzach gwardzistów zastąpiła wyraźna pogarda. Dziewczyna również przekroczyła bramę bez przeszkód, chociaż strażnicy przez cały czas nie spuszczali jej z oczu. Wyraz twarzy jednego z nich sprawił, że smok skrzywił się z lekkim obrzydzeniem. Nie musiał znać ludzkich zwyczajów, żeby wyczuć, że nie miał przyjaznych zamiarów wobec pół-driady. Idąc za przykładem swoich znajomych, Feliks ruszył przed siebie pewnym krokiem. W chwili w której miał minąć gwardzistów, ci zastąpili mu drogę krzyżując swoje halabardy.

\- Nie kojarzę, żebym cię tu kiedyś widział… a na pewno zapamiętałbym kogoś kto wygląda jak jeden z tych oszołomów czczących żywioły – powiedział jeden z nich. Toris i Elizabeta spojrzeli po sobie z zaniepokojeniem. Łowca zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien poprosić dziewczyny o popilnowanie konia i „poprosić" strażników, żeby spuścili z tonu, korzystając z autorytetu, jakim cieszyła się jego profesja.

\- Gadaj czego tu chcesz, mieszańcu! - warknął drugi z gwardzistów.

\- Pozwiedzać – powiedział spokojnie smok, uważnie obserwując mężczyzn, którzy stali mu na drodze, gotów bronić się w razie czego. - Dopiero co przybyłem z dalekich stron, chciałem zobaczyć, co to miasto ma do zaoferowania.

\- Takim jak ty nie ma nic do zaoferowania, jeśli jesteś kolejnym mutantem, który szuka tutaj szczęścia, bo tatuś lub mamusia go nie akceptuje…

\- Och, nie musisz się martwić, mam gdzie mieszkać, a nawet gdybym czegoś szukał, to na pewno nie tutaj, za ciasno jak na moje gusta – stwierdził Feliks, wpadając strażnikowi w słowo. - Chcę się tylko rozejrzeć… może coś kupić…

\- No dobra… właź – burknął po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia jeden z gwardzistów, odsuwając się na bok. - Ale jak tylko zaczniesz sprawiać kłopoty, wylądujesz w pierdlu szybciej niż zdążysz mrugnąć okiem!

\- Mhm, jasne, miłego dnia życzę! - powiedział blondyn, kiwając głową z promiennym uśmiechem. - Upierdliwy dupek – mruknął cicho, kiedy już przeszedł przez bramę i dołączył do pozostałej dwójki.

\- Świetnie ci idzie robienie z innych idiotów – stwierdził Toris, w duchu odetchnąwszy z ulgą.

\- Nie jest to takie trudne, kiedy chociaż część z tego co mówisz jest prawdą i wiesz co chcą usłyszeć twoi rozmówcy. – oświadczył Feliks, rozglądając się wokół. - Poważnie, nie chciałbym tu zostać zbyt długo… Co prawda jeszcze nie widziałem wszystkiego, ale zdecydowanie jest tu dla mnie za ciasno, nie mówiąc już o zapachach… To co robimy teraz?

\- Ja idę do Loży, oddać konia, zdobyte trofea, odebrać pieniądze i mam nadzieję wziąć kolejny kontrakt – oznajmił Toris, wskazując w jedną z ulic, odchodzących z placu za bramą.

\- A my idziemy cię ubrać bardziej po ludzku i przy okazji pokażę ci część miasta. Spotkamy się tutaj… może za godzinę lub dwie? – zaproponowała Elizabeta.

\- Myślę, że będzie w porządku – zgodził się Łowca. - Tylko nie próbuj wykorzystywać jego niewiedzy i wybierz mu coś normalnego.

\- Jak możesz mnie tak oskarżać? - zapytała dziewczyna udając zranioną. - No dobra dobra, nie martw się, jak z nim skończę to nikt nie będzie mógł się do niczego przyczepić. Chodź mamy masę roboty – powiedziała łapiąc za rękaw szaty Feliksa i ciągnąc go w stronę jednej z ulic.

\- Hmm…  
Z jakiegoś powodu Feliks czuł pewne zaniepokojenie… i nie miało ono nic wspólnego z tym, że Elizabeta nie miała żadnych oporów z naruszaniem jego przestrzeni osobistej.

* * *

 **Wiecie, byłam ostatnio w Malborku, żeby zwiedzić zamek. Tym którzy nie mieli okazji gorąco polecam (o ile takie atrakcje nie nudzą was śmiertelnie), chyba najbardziej urzekła mnie kolekcja broni zaprezentowana na jednej z wystaw.**

 **Aczkolwiek śmiem twierdzić, że to co bardziej mogłoby was zainteresować w związku z tą informacją jest... hmm... jakby to ująć.**

 **No kurczę po prostu nabrałam wielkiej ochoty na napisanie czegoś w Burzliwych XD  
Na pewno mam kilka planów dotyczących owego zamku i jestem przekonana, że skoro tam byłam i obejrzałam co nieco, to bardzo mi pomoże w pisaniu scenek, które mam na myśli.**

 **Także ten... nic tylko czekać, chociaż to tych momentów w fiku sporo mi brakuje... tak myślę...**

 **No nic, do zobaczenia w następnych rozdziałach :v**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pierwszy rozdział w nowym roku!**

 **Przepraszam, że tak późno** **(¬‿¬)  
No ale przynajmniej wyszedł trochę dłuższy :v**

 **Może nie najciekawszy (rany, ostatnio mam wrażenie, że same nudne rozdziały piszę), ale obiecuje, że w tym fiku akcja też się w końcu rozwinie.**

* * *

\- Więc… dokąd dokładnie mnie ciągniesz? - zapytał niepewnie Feliks, starając się jednocześnie zachować równowagę, nie wdepnąć w coś dziwnego i obserwować otoczenie.

\- Do mojego domu, trzeba załatwić kilka rzeczy, zanim poszukamy ci nowych ubrań – odparła Elizabeta. Na ulicach panował spory ścisk, było jeszcze wcześnie, więc zarówno mieszkańcy jak i przybysze, śpieszyli załatwić najpilniejsze sprawy. Mimo to pół-driada zręcznie torowała sobie drogę, wzbudzając w Feliksie swego rodzaju podziw.  
Smok czuł się bardzo nieswojo w takim tłumie, to było zupełnie inne doświadczenie, niż to z czym miał okazję zmierzyć się do tej pory, podróżując wraz z Torisem. Owszem, gdyby wrócił do swojej oryginalnej postaci, nie miałby większych problemów z przedarciem się przez tych wszystkich ludzi i mieszańców, ale miał świadomość tego, że nie mógł tego zrobić, co wywoływało u niego nie lada dyskomfort.

\- Czy w każdym ludzkim siedliszczu jest tak ciasno? - zapytał gad krzywiąc się lekko.

\- Nie, akurat Virterra ma mały problem jeśli chodzi o przepustowość niektórych ulic, zwłaszcza w porach kiedy ruch jest największy. Kiedyś tak nie było ale… w sumie to nieważne.

\- Co? Coś się stało? Jakieś nieszczęście czy…

\- Jeśli naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, zaczekaj z tym, aż dotrzemy na miejsce dobra? - zapytała Elizabeta, rozglądając się wokół niespokojnie. Feliks uniósł brwi zdziwiony, ale postanowił uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

\- Hmm… Toris mówił, że to ładne miasto – powiedział powoli smok. - Ale jak na razie nie widziałem tu nic, co byłbym w stanie uznać za ładne. - Virterra nie przypadła mu do gustu, gdy miał okazję obserwować ją z daleka, a teraz, gdy mógł przyjrzeć się jej z bliska wcale nie wydawała mu się piękniejsza, już raczej wręcz przeciwnie. Być może była to zasługa bardzo wysokiego i grubego muru okalającego miasto. Przez niego część grodu pozostawała w cieniu niemal przez cały czas, a zdecydowanie preferował dobrze nasłonecznione miejsca. Przy okazji kwestia nasłonecznienia przypomniała mu o konieczności usunięcia kilku drzew rosnących nad jeziorkiem przy domu Torisa, potrzebował zrobić sobie więcej miejsca do odpoczynku.

\- Jak sam widziałeś, Toris mieszka poza miastem i raczej rzadko w nim bywa, a jeśli już wpada, to trzyma się raczej tych dzielnic, które faktycznie są dość ładne – odparła pół-driada z cichym westchnieniem, ciągnąc go w jedną z bocznych uliczek. - Kiedyś całe to miasto było naprawdę piękne, ale to było dawno, Torisa nie było jeszcze wtedy na świecie.

\- „Kiedyś"… wciąż wspominasz o tym jakie to miasto było w przeszłości – zauważył Feliks, robiąc zamyśloną minę.

\- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię jak tylko dotrzemy do mojego domu – powiedziała Elizabeta, posyłając gadowi proszące spojrzenie. - Powstrzymaj swoją ciekawość jeszcze przez jakiś czas, dobrze?

\- Mmm… no dobrze – mruknął smok. Zastanawiał się dlaczego jego towarzyszka aż tak bardzo obawiała się mówić o tym co zmieniło się w Virterrze…

* * *

\- Och, patrzcie tylko kto wrócił! Hej, mistrzu! Jak ci poszło polowanie?!

Toris zazgrzytał cicho zębami, krzywiąc się mimowolnie. Miał taką cichą nadzieję, że szczęście mu dopisze i nie natknie się na tych członków Loży, za którymi nie przepadał. Najwyraźniej zostanie uratowanym przez smoka wyczerpało cały jego limit na bardzo długi czas. Brunet nie potrafił znaleźć innego wytłumaczenia dla faktu, że zaczepił go nie kto inny jak Gilbert Beilschmidt, brat jednego z kandydatów na stanowisko Wielkiego Łowczego, a na dodatek towarzyszył mu Crom, starszy rangą łowca, który lubował się w tym czego on się brzydził, czyli w polowaniu na mieszańców, niezależnie od tego czy naprawdę stanowili zagrożenie.

Podsumowując trafił na najgorszą możliwą kombinację.

\- Jeszcze żyję i zrobiłem co miałem zrobić, więc mogę uznać, że dobrze – powiedział Toris, starając się zachować neutralny ton głosu. Modląc się żeby ci dwaj po prostu się odczepili, poprawił na ramieniu pasek od torby na trofea i przyspieszył kroku. Chciał jak najszybciej oddać Ivanowi to co oddać musiał, a potem wrócić do Elizabety i Feliksa, najlepiej zanim ten ostatni wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty.

\- Hej! Hej, dokąd ci tak śpieszno? - zapytał Gilbert, zrównując się z nim. - Dlaczego nie poświęcisz nam chwili, żeby ze szczegółami opowiedzieć o swojej ostatniej wyprawie? Ivan może poczekać.

\- Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty…

\- Ale my nie mamy chwilowo nic do roboty – stwierdził Crom, wyprzedzając go i zastępując mu drogę, tuż przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do biura Ivana. Toris stanął w miejscu, czując jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba. O ile Gilbert co najwyżej go irytował swoim sposobem bycia i nieustannymi docinkami, o tyle Crom budził w nim niepokój. Zdaniem Torisa nie trzeba było znać upodobań starszego Łowcy, żeby instynktownie mieć się przy nim na baczności, a z tego co zdarzało mu się podsłuchać z rozmów pozostałych członków Loży, nie był w tym twierdzeniu odosobniony.  
Sam wygląd Croma sprawiał, że co wrażliwsze osoby przechodziły ciarki na jego widok. Starszy Łowca był kilka centymetrów wyższy od niego (a on do niskich nie należał). Miał długie czarne włosy, często opadające mu na twarz, która najczęściej miała taki wyraz, jakby mężczyzna zastanawiał się w jaki sposób zabić swojego rozmówcę. Całości dopełniały jego oczy, o bardzo jasnym, szarozielonym kolorze, które wydawały się przeszywać spojrzeniem.

\- Nie musisz się tak krzywić, po prostu chcemy posłuchać o twoich najnowszych dokonaniach – powiedział Gilbert, szczerząc zęby. - Z jakim potworem przyszło ci się zmierzyć? W jaki sposób go zabiłeś?

\- I czy otoczenie bardzo ucierpiało w trakcie tego starcia? - dorzucił Crom, uśmiechając się paskudnie.

\- A może przekonałeś monstrum do tego, żeby zmieniło miejsce zamieszkania? - zasugerował Gilbert. - Ewentualnie okolicznych mieszkańców żeby sobie nową wieś wybudowali, bo władowali się z butami na teren jakiejś bestii.

\- Hmm… czy ja wiem, wydaje mi się, że coś w tej torbie jednak ma – stwierdził starszy Łowca, patrząc na trzymaną przez Torisa sakwę z uniesioną brwią.

\- Może jakiś podarek od wdzięcznego potwora, za darowanie mu życia?

\- Cóż, jest jeden sposób żeby się przekonać. Pokaż no co tam masz, młody, ocenimy czy w ogóle powinieneś zawracać Ivanowi głowę.

\- Wiecie chłopaki… chyba jednak odrzucę waszą jakże szczodrą ofertę – odparł ostrożnie Toris. - Wolę sam się przekonać co Ivan będzie miał do powiedzenia na ten temat. - Przede wszystkim dlatego, że jak jego przełożony faktycznie zdecyduje się wywalić go z Loży, to wolałby żeby odbyło się to przy jak najmniejszej ilości świadków. Może i nie było ku temu powodów, bo w teorii wykonał swoje zadanie i zabił bestię, która była jego celem, ale wolał dmuchać na zimne.

\- No weź, chcemy tylko rzucić okiem, przecież nie masz się czego wstydzić prawda? - zapytał Gilbert, unosząc pytająco brwi.

\- Myślę, że nie, ale i tak wole poddać to pod osąd Ivana.

\- Daj spokój, nie bądź takim szt… - zaczął Crom, wyciągając rękę w stronę torby, na co Toris odruchowo cofnął się o krok, a jego dłoń powędrowała w kierunku, przytroczonego do pasa, długiego noża myśliwskiego.

\- Hej… chyba nie chcesz mieć we mnie wroga? - zapytał starszy Łowca, opierając rękę na rękojeści swojego miecza. - Ja tylko grzecznie poprosiłem żebyś pokazał co tam masz.

\- A ja grzecznie odmówiłem, bo nie mam takiego obowiązku – odparł Toris, gorączkowo myśląc jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Owszem, dopisywanie nazwisk na listę swoich wrogów nie było mu na rękę, ale też nie miał zamiaru dać sobą pomiatać żeby utrzymać status quo. - I byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście dali mi już spokój. Haha, pośmialiśmy się trochę z moich ostatnich wpadek, a teraz chcę rozliczyć się z Ivanem, sprawdzić czy nie ma jakichś zleceń które by mi odpowiadały…

\- Nie przypominam sobie żadnego zlecenia na negocjacje z pijanymi centaurami – wtrącił Gilbert.

\- … i zająć się innymi sprawami – dokończył Toris, ignorując wypowiedź albinosa.

\- Mimo to nalegam, żebyś pochwalił się swoimi trofeami – stwierdził Crom, głaszcząc kciukiem rękojeść swojego miecza. - Poza tym, dlaczego koniecznie chcesz się rozliczyć z Ivanem? Możesz przecież iść do Ludwiga…

\- Choćby dlatego, że to Ivan jest moim bezpośrednim przełożonym, a jakby tego było mało, to on dał mi to zlecenie. - Torisowi nie podobał się kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta rozmowa, złośliwości złośliwościami ale ta wzmianka sprzed chwili… Chyba walka o stanowisko Wielkiego Łowczego przeszła na nowy poziom kiedy go nie było. Ewentualnie doszło do tego już wcześniej, tylko do tej pory nie zwracał na to uwagi. Mimo tego, że był raczej po stronie Ivana, to starał się trzymać z daleka od jego rywalizacji z Ludwigiem o stołek przywódcy. Wyglądało jednak na to, że chcąc nie chcąc i tak w końcu zostanie w to wciągnięty.

\- Jestem pewny, że… - zaczął starszy Łowca.

\- Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni co tu się dzieje?

Toris wyprostował się i w duchu odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy drzwi za plecami Croma otworzyły się i stanął w nich nie kto inny jak sam Ivan. Mężczyzna spojrzał z uniesioną pytająco brwią na całą trójkę, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na dłoni starszego Łowcy, wciąż spoczywającą na rękojeści miecza.

\- Wróciłem z polowania – powiedział Toris, uderzając się prawą, zaciśniętą w pięść dłonią w pierś i pochylając lekko głowę, w geście tradycyjnego powitania Łowców.

\- Och? Szybko się uwinąłeś z tym smokiem, chyba, że chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ci się nie powiodło?

Na słowo „smok" Gilbert wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia i uszczypnął się lekko w ramię, żeby przekonać się czy aby nie śni. Z kolei Crom posłał Torisowi niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Udało mi się, chociaż nie ukrywam, że miałem sporo szczęścia przy wykonywaniu tego zadania. Szedłem właśnie do ciebie, żeby się rozliczyć i przekazać trofea które zdobyłem. - Ściślej rzecz ujmując miał całe tony szczęścia, pokryte złotymi łuskami, którym zawdzięczał to że wrócił z tego zlecenia żywy. - Muszę jednak z miejsca zaznaczyć, że stworzenie, które wieśniacy opisywali jako smoka, było w istocie wiwerną.

\- Hmm… nie dziwi mnie to zbytnio, dla większości ludzi każdy gad ze skrzydłami to smok. Niemniej jednak jestem pod wrażeniem twojej skuteczności, wiwerny nie są prostymi przeciwnikami dla pojedynczych Łowców. Chodź, chcę usłyszeć pełen raport, a wy dwaj, Ludwig nie dał wam przypadkiem jakiegoś zajęcia? - Fioletowe oczy Ivana spoczęły na Gilbercie i Cromie, starszy z Łowców skinął niechętnie głową, po czym zszedł Torisowi z drogi, jego towarzysz podążył za nim niezwykle żwawym tempem. Chociaż Gilbert za nic by się do tego nie przyznał, to po prostu bał się Głównego Łowczego… co było całkiem zrozumiałe, ale to był szczególny przypadek.

\- Czego chcieli? - zapytał Ivan, jak tylko za Torisem zamknęły się drzwi. Nie patrząc na to czy jego podopieczny idzie za nim, udał się w kierunku swojego gabinetu.

\- Trochę się ponaśmiewać i zobaczyć co przywiozłem – odparł brunet, podążając za swoim przełożonym. - Przy czym Crom miał dla mnie… ciekawą sugestię…

\- Och? Jakaż to sugestia?

\- Zaproponował, żebym poszedł oddać zlecenie Ludwigowi.

\- To faktycznie interesująca propozycja… żebyś oddał zlecenie, które dałem ci ja, drugiemu Głównemu Łowczemu… Pytanie czy sam wpadł na ten jakże intrygujący pomysł, czy też może ktoś mu go podsunął.

\- Tego nie zdradził, ale tak czy siak oferta mi się nie podobała.

\- Cieszy mnie to – stwierdził Ivan, z wyraźnym zadowoleniem w głosie.

\- Nie rozumiem tylko co Ludwig miałby przez to osiągnąć. - Toris zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. - W sensie... wiem, że przy wyborze Wielkiego Łowczego liczy się poparcie wszystkich Łowców. Ale nawet gdybym faktycznie oddał mu to zlecenie, to nie znaczyłoby, że oddam na niego głos podczas następnego Zlotu.

\- Za mało interesujesz się polityką, chłopcze, żebyś mógł to zrozumieć. Może twój głos niewiele by zmienił, co i tak nie jest pewne, ale wszyscy wiedzą, że stoisz po mojej stronie, gdybyś nagle zaczął działać pod patronatem Ludwiga… to mogłoby wiele zmienić.

\- Jak? Nie wyrobiłem sobie jakiejś imponującej reputacji, biorąc pod uwagę moje ostatnie dokonania, to raczej wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Mimo to twoja decyzja mogłaby mieć wpływ na tych, którzy jeszcze się nie zdecydowali. Przejdźmy jednak do istotniejszych spraw – zarządził Główny Łowczy, otwierając drzwi do swojego biura i wskazując gestem na krzesło stojące przed biurkiem. - Chcę pełen raport z tego polowania, no i zobaczyć trofea rzecz jasna.

Toris westchnął cicho, zajmując miejsce, teraz przyszedł czas żeby trochę pozmyślać. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć co dokładnie stało się na tamtym polowaniu.

* * *

\- Czy to jakiś rytuał? - zapytał Feliks, stojąc nieruchomo na środku jednego z pomieszczeń w domu Elizabety. W porównaniu do miejsca w którym mieszkał Toris, ten budynek był w o wiele lepszym stanie, ale był też znacznie mniejszy.

\- Mhm, nazywa się go zdejmowaniem miary i jest niezbędny jeśli mam ci znaleźć ubranie w odpowiednim rozmiarze – odparła pół-driada, pieczołowicie mierząc i zapisując wymiary blondyna. - Spokojnie, zaraz skończę.

\- A opowiesz przy okazji o co chodzi z przeszłością tego miasta i dlaczego bałaś się o tym mówić na ulicy?

\- Tak coś czułam, że nie odpuścisz tego tematu – westchnęła dziewczyna, ściągając ostatni pomiar i zwijając taśmę krawiecką.

\- Nie widzę powodu dla którego miałbym odpuścić, poza tym obiecywałaś że wszystko wyjaśnisz jak już dotrzemy do twojego domu. - Korzystając z odzyskanej swobody, Feliks zaczął rozglądać się po domku. - Chyba, że jest to temat, o którym nie chcesz rozmawiać. - Nie miał wiele do zwiedzania, budyneczek miał tylko dwa pokoje i przedsionek, w dodatku wciśnięty był pomiędzy mur a inny, większy dom, co mocno ograniczało metraż pomieszczeń. Jedną z izb była sypialnia, co do której Feliks ograniczył się tylko do zobaczenia jak wygląda, nie chciał zbytnio naruszać prywatności cudzego leża, więc nie wchodził do środka. Przy okazji stwierdził, że koniecznie musi kiedyś sprawdzić, czy te łóżka, w których odpoczywali ludzie i im podobni, były wygodne, widział je chyba w każdym ludzkim leżu.

\- To nie tak, że nie chcę, po prostu… a zresztą, skoro obiecałam – mruknęła Elizabeta, wchodząc do swojej sypialni i zaglądając do jednej z umieszczonej tam skrzyń. Smok w tym czasie przyglądnął się przedmiotom znajdującym się w drugim pomieszczeniu, które pełniło wszystkie pozostałe, potrzebne dziewczynie funkcje. Tutaj również brakowało światła, co wpływało też na temperaturę, ale mimo to wnętrze sprawiało przytulne wrażenie. Na tyłach domku znajdowały się dwie niewielkie rabaty obsadzone ziołami, które pomimo niezbyt korzystnych warunków, radziły sobie nad wyraz dobrze. Żeby się tam dostać trzeba było albo wyjść przez okno w sypialni, albo wyjść na ulicę i próbować przecisnąć się pomiędzy ścianą budynku a murem. Mała drabinka oparta o ścianę jasno dawała do zrozumienia, którą z tych opcji wolała pół-driada.

\- Jak już wspominałam, Virterra była kiedyś naprawdę ładnym miastem, kiedyś była otoczona naturalnym skalnym pierścieniem, w którym wykuwano fortyfikacje. Ów pierścień był niższy i cieńszy, ale o wiele twardszy i wytrzymalszy niż obecny mur.

\- To co się z nim stało? - zapytał Feliks ze zdziwieniem.

\- Został skuty, a na jego miejsce postawiono to co jest teraz.

\- Czy ludzie kompletnie zgłupieli?

\- Wiesz… to nie jest takie proste – westchnęła pół-driada, wracając do głównego pomieszczenia. W rękach miała jakieś poskładane kawałki materiału i parę butów. - Pamiętam, że Toris wspominał coś, że smoki nie przepadają za ludźmi… ciekawi mnie dlaczego dokładnie…

\- Między innymi tego próbuję się dowiedzieć.

\- Cóż, pomimo tego co mogłeś ode mnie usłyszeć, to nie uważam, żeby ludzie sami w sobie byli źli. Wśród każdej rasy zdarzają się czarne owce… to takie ludzkie powiedzenie, oznaczające kogoś z kim raczej nie chce się mieć do czynienia. Jak wcześniej zauważyłeś, ludzkie społeczeństwo jest podzielone na… hmm… klasy to chyba odpowiednie słowo. Niestety wśród ludzi niepokojąco często do tej grupy, która rządzi resztą, trafiają właśnie tacy, którzy się do tego kompletnie nie nadają.

\- „Nie tylko wśród ludzi" - pomyślał Feliks z przekąsem.

\- Do tego trzeba dołożyć fakt, że w porównaniu do nas, ludzie żyją krótko, więc władza często się zmienia.

\- Och, rozumiem, że domieszka krwi driady wydłuża twoje życie – mruknął smok, obserwując jak Elizabeta odkłada ubrania na stół, po czym podchodzi do parapetu i podnosi z niego doniczkę z dość mizernie wyglądającą rośliną. Właściwie to co wyrastało z ziemi, przypominało po prostu pojedynczą, gładką gałązkę, z której szczytu zwisało kilka cienkich, smętnych wąsów. Nie miał pojęcia jaki to gatunek, nigdy za specjalnie nie uważał na lekcjach botaniki, więc jego wiedza ograniczała się tylko do niektórych ziół, przydatnych na rozmaite dolegliwości.

\- Owszem, chociaż raczej nie pożyję tyle co prawdziwa driada, a już na pewno nie tyle co ty… chyba że smocza długowieczność jest mitem?

\- Nie jest, znam smoki które mają już grubo ponad tysiąc ludzkich lat, a z tego co mi wiadomo możemy żyć znacznie dłużej.

\- Łał… brzmi imponująco – stwierdziła pół-driada z uznaniem, stawiając doniczkę obok ubrań. - W każdym razie na pewno jestem sporo starsza od Torisa i myślę, że jeszcze trochę pożyje.

\- Co chcesz z tym zrobić? - zapytał zaciekawiony Feliks, wskazując na spoczywające na stole rzeczy.

\- Trochę przerobić te ubrania, myślę, że jak tylko odrobinę skrócę rękawy i nogawki, to będą idealnie pasować na ciebie. Początkowo zamierzałam zabrać cię do jakiegoś sklepu, ale skoro okazało się, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, a my nie mamy za wiele czasu...

\- Jak to się stało, że je masz? Nie wygląda na to żebyś je nosiła, zapach się nie zgadza… właściwie pachną jakby od dawna leżały w jednym miejscu. Oprócz ziół sprzedajesz też ubrania?

\- Nie… powiedzmy, że mam je od dłuższego czasu i szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności jest, że to prawie dokładnie twój rozmiar.

\- Będziesz kontynuować opowieść, czy potrzebujesz się skupić? - Po raz kolejny instynkt podpowiadał Feliksowi, że zboczył na drażliwy temat i lepiej zrobi jeśli wróci do poprzedniego.

\- Nie martw się, ani nie zajmie mi to długo, ani nie wymaga dużego skupienia – odparła brunetka, rozkładając ubrania. Smok spojrzał na nie z powątpiewaniem, sprawiały wrażenie okropnie niewygodnych.

\- Wracając do głównego tematu, Virterra była ludzkim miastem od zawsze. Podzielona na dwie części: Wewnętrzny i Zewnętrzny Okręg. Oddzielone od siebie tylko wąskim, aczkolwiek dość głębokim rowem, przez który płynęła… w sumie dalej płynie rzeka, chociaż czasy świetności ma już dawno za sobą... Każdy piękny i posiadający własny charakter…

Smok z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem słuchał opowieści, jednocześnie obserwując co dziewczyna wyczyniała z ubraniami dla niego. Najpierw podwijała to co nazywała rękawami i nogawkami, następnie przystawiała je do doniczki, a na końcu delikatnymi ruchami palców sprawiała, że wąsy rośliny ożywały, przeszywały materiał i splatały się ze sobą, uniemożliwiając jego rozwinięcie. Po wszystkim Lizzie pstrykała palcami, na co wąsy odczepiały się od rośliny, a na miejscu starych zaraz wyrastały nowe.

\- Twoja umiejętność kontroli nad roślinami jest godna podziwu – oświadczył Feliks z aprobatą. - To wszystko się utrzyma? Połączenie wygląda dość krucho.

\- Uwierz mi, utrzyma się bez większych problemów, chyba że wystawisz moje „nici" na ciężką próbę. Elfy potrafią wytwarzać z tej rośliny cięciwy do swoich łuków… jestem z siebie niezwykle dumna, że udało mi się ją wyhodować. Widzisz, pomimo tego, że w moich żyłach płynie krew driady, to daleko mi do tego co one potrafią wyczyniać z roślinami. Gdybym była pełnej krwi, na pewno byłabym w stanie wyhodować w moim ogródku zioła, które potrzebują więcej słońca. Poprawiłoby to nieco moją sytuację finansową.

\- Ale na pewno nie byłabyś wtedy w stanie tu zamieszkać – mruknął smok. Driady rzadko oddalały się od drzew które zamieszkiwały, najczęściej rosnących w głębi prastarych kniei, gdzie niewiele stworzeń miało odwagę się zapuszczać. Samych lasów nie opuszczały prawie nigdy, dlatego gada bardzo ciekawiło jak to się stało, że ojciec Elizabety (driady były wyłącznie płci żeńskiej) spotkał driadę i w dodatku począł z nią dziecko. Jednakże było to jedno z tych pytań, których nie miał czelności zadawać.

\- Niestety… chociaż ostatnio coraz częściej myślę o opuszczeniu tego miejsca i zamieszkaniu poza murami Virterry… może nawet w sąsiedztwie Torisa. W końcu skoro i tak większość czasu spędzam, wędrując po okolicy w poszukiwaniu roślin.

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie z nim? Jego leże jest dość duże, a myślę, że nie miałby nic przeciwko.

\- Nie chcę mu robić kłopotów, poza tym mam pewną awersję do jego profesji – mruknęła pół-driada, oceniając szwy na rękawach koszuli. Kiedy uznała, że wszystko jest w porządku, zabrała się za spodnie. - A teraz, kontynuując opowieść o przeszłości tego miasta… Zewnętrzny Okręg był pełen roślinności, wyglądał jak ogromny park, w którym od czasu do czasu, pomiędzy drzewami wyrastały grupy ludzkich domostw. Wewnętrzny był czymś zgoła przeciwnym, pełen pięknych budynków, między którymi czasem zdarzało się jakieś drzewo lub kwietnik. Teraz, podczas gdy Wewnętrzny Okręg nadal pozostał ładny, Zewnętrzny… cóż, nie mijaliśmy po drodze żadnego drzewa, czy chociażby donicy z kwiatami, prawda? Poza tymi, którymi udekorowane były niektóre budynki rzecz jasna.

\- Co się stało, że Zewnętrzny Okręg tak się zmienił? I dlaczego bałaś się o tym rozmawiać na ulicy? - zapytał smok, zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo różne było to o czym mówiła pół-driada, od tego co widział. Ta Virterra o której ona opowiadała mogłaby mu się spodobać.

\- Do władzy zaczęli dochodzić ci, którym nie zależało na dobrobycie ogółu. Zaczęło się od tego, że w Zewnętrznym Okręgu zaczęło wyrastać więcej budynków niż roślin. Potem zaczęto niszczyć pierścień otaczający miasto, a kamień z którego był zbudowany wywożono do Miasta Sześciu Bram. Na miejscu zniszczonego pierścienia, zaczął powstawać ten paskudny mur, który mamy teraz - Lizzie spojrzała ukradkiem na smoka, spodziewając się kolejnych pytań z jego strony. Ku jej zdumieniu Feliks nie wyglądał jakby chciał zadać jakieś pytanie… a była pewna, że zada ich co najmniej kilka. - Jako że nikt jakoś szczególnie nie dbał o estetykę budowanych w Zewnętrznym Okręgu budynków, Wewnętrzny powoli zyskiwał status elitarnego, w którym osiedlali się tylko bogacze. A kilka lat temu znowu zmieniła się władza… na jeszcze gorszą. Obecna rada, z zarządca miasta na czele, wprowadziła podział Zewnętrznego Okręgu na dzielnicę ludzi i nieludzi, przy czym ludzie mogą osiedlać się gdzie chcą, a nieludzie tylko w określonej części miasta, w której się obecnie znajdujemy. O innych uchwałach, uprzykrzających życie takim jak ja, nie będę wspominać… po prostu ostatnio wszystko zmienia się na gorsze - mruknęła, ostatnim precyzyjnym ruchem wykańczając spodnie. - Okej, powinno być w porządku, możesz je przymierzyć.

\- Och… - Smok spojrzał na swoje nowe ubrania nieco nerwowo, zdając sobie sprawę z pewnego problemu. Wcale nie śpieszyło mu się, żeby je wypróbować. - Hmm… nie powiedziałaś mi jeszcze, dlaczego nie chciałaś mi o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć kiedy tu szliśmy – powiedział, chcąc kupić sobie jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- Bo zdarzają się przypadki, że osoby, które wypowiadają się nieprzychylnie o obecnej władzy, znikają bez śladu. Niezależnie czy to człowiek czy też nie, czy otwarcie krytykuje obecny stan rzeczy, czy też po prostu wzdycha do starych czasów. Po prostu o niektórych rzeczach lepiej nie mówić w miejscach, gdzie może cię usłyszeć ktoś komu twoje słowa się nie spodobają. A teraz przebieraj się, chcę zobaczyć jak się będziesz prezentował w tych ciuchach – powiedziała dziewczyna, wręczając gadowi schludnie złożone w kostkę ubrania.

\- Uchm… no tak… przebrać się… - wybąkał Feliks, odbierając od pół-driady swoją nową garderobę.

\- Coś nie tak? - zapytała Elizabeta, unosząc wysoko brwi, obserwując jak smok kręci się w miejscu z niezbyt pewną miną.

\- Jak… - zaczął blondyn, gdy zorientował się, że brunetka nie odpuści, póki nie dostanie odpowiedzi. - Jak… mam to założyć?

* * *

\- Hmm… a więc tak to się wszystko odbyło – mruknął Ivan, odchylając się w swoim fotelu. - Przyznaję, miałeś naprawdę dużo szczęścia, że wykonałeś to zadanie i jeszcze wyszedłeś z tego prawie bez szwanku.

Toris skinął głową, dziękując opatrzności, że w drodze powrotnej umieściła na jego drodze Elizabetę. Może zostanie zaatakowanym przez mordercze pnącza nie było czymś szczególnie przyjemnym, ale pozostawiło na jego ciele ślady, których powstanie z powodzeniem mógł przypisać starciu z wiwerną. Podejrzewał, że Ivan mógłby nabrać podejrzeń i zacząć zadawać niewygodne pytania, gdyby nie miał na sobie ani zadrapania czy sińca.

\- Niemniej jednak zasługujesz na pochwałę, szczególnie zaimponowałeś mi przygotowaniem się na możliwość spotkania innego stworzenia, niż wymienione w zleceniu. Szczerze powiedziawszy o to mi w głównej mierze chodziło, o sprawdzenie czy potrafisz pomyśleć i przygotować się na różne okoliczności. Z tego powodu, do twojego udziału w zapłacie, chciałbym ci dorzucić premię w postaci procentu od zdobytych trofeów. Dostaniesz ją jak tylko uda się spieniężyć to co zdobyłeś, co nie powinno zająć zbyt wiele czasu, ostatnio na materiały z wiwern jest dość spory popyt, zwłaszcza z tych jadowitych.

\- Och… dziękuję – mruknął brunet, starając się wyglądać na zadowolonego i dumnego z siebie. Problem w tym, że przez te pochwały czuł się naprawdę podle, bo nie zasługiwał na żadną z nich. Szczególnie tą o przygotowaniu się... bardziej zajęty był myśleniem o tym, że grozi mu wydalenie z Loży, niż o tym żeby się przygotować na inne ewentualności. Co w chwili obecnej wydawało mu się idiotyzmem z jego strony, bo jaka była szansa, że zlecenie było wystawione na stworzenie, którego nie widziano od setek lat? Oczywiście pomijając fakt, że jednak spotkał prawdziwego smoka, tylko że to nie on był jego celem. - Z dodatkowymi pieniędzmi będę mógł się lepiej przygotować do kolejnego zadania…

\- Podoba mi się takie podejście, jednak chwilowo nie mam nic co by ci odpowiadało. - Główny Łowczy rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na kilka zwojów leżących na biurku. - Tak więc o ile twoje podejście do polowania się nie zmieniło, lepiej będzie jeśli zgłosisz się jutro, najlepiej w godzinach kiedy dostarczana jest poczta. W przeciwnym wypadku to tyle na dzisiaj, możesz już iść, na pewno chciałbyś odpocząć.

\- Zdecydowanie – odparł Toris, podnosząc się z miejsca. Może niekoniecznie zależało mu na odpoczynku, ale na pewno chciał się upewnić, że pewien gad w ludzkim przebraniu nie zdążył narozrabiać. Niby Lizzie miała go na oku, ale Feliks był po prostu… nieprzewidywalny. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję – powiedział kłaniając się lekko.  
Nie mając już nic więcej do załatwienia w siedzibie Loży, wziął swoją część zapłaty i ruszył w drogę powrotną do Zewnętrznego Okręgu. Modlił się tylko, żeby znowu nie natknąć się na Croma. Gilberta jeszcze byłby w stanie znieść, był po prostu wkurzającym dupkiem, ale za to Starszy Łowca niepokoił go jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Ta propozycja… żeby oddać zlecenie u Ludwiga… Chyba nadszedł czas żeby bardziej zainteresować się wewnętrznymi sprawami Loży Łowców.  
Tym razem dopisało mu szczęście i nie napotkał na swojej drodze nikogo za kim miałby nie najlepsze stosunki. W trakcie wędrówki do głównej bramy, gdzie miał spotkać się ze smokiem i pół-driadą, zahaczył jeszcze o targowisko, żeby kupić trochę jedzenia. Skoro już udało mu się zarobić całkiem przyzwoitą sumkę, to nie miał nic przeciwko porządnemu posiłkowi. No i nie mógł zapominać o swoim nowym współlokatorze…

Po przybyciu na miejsce zbiórki, okazało się, że Elizabeta już tam na niego czeka… tylko że nigdzie nie widział Feliksa, a to było bardzo niepokojące.

\- Przepraszam że tak długo, wypadło mi pewne… interesujące spotkanie. Gdzie jest Feliks? - zapytał Łowca, podchodząc do dziewczyny. - Błagam, powiedz mi, że nigdzie go nie zgubiłaś…

\- Skądże znowu, po prostu… jakby to ująć… ma tremę – odparła Lizzie, przygryzając dolną wargę, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od uśmiechu.

\- Tremę? Aż tak mu nie pasują ubrania które mu sprawiłaś? - Toris uniósł pytająco brew, rozglądając się za gadem. - I czemu jesteś taka rozbawiona? W coś go wcisnęła?

\- Boli mnie twój brak wiary we mnie – powiedziała pół-driada, udając oburzoną. - Dałam mu zupełnie normalne ubrania.

\- Więc co cię tak bawi?

\- Cóż… sam się przekonasz… o ile tylko… - Elizabeta wzięła głęboki wdech, jakby się na coś szykowała. - Feliks, proszę, wyjdź już stamtąd – powiedziała głośno, zwracając się do beczek ustawionych w pobliżu bramy.

\- Nie chcę… - Toris odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku, pomiędzy beczułkami udało mu się w końcu dostrzec smoka. Zamrugał zaskoczony na widok miny gada, po raz pierwszy widział go tak niepewnym.

\- Obiecuję ci, że już nie będę się śmiać… wcześniej też nie chciałam, po prostu… mnie zaskoczyłeś – wykrztusiła dziewczyna. - Przysięgam, że dobrze się prezentujesz… musisz się tylko przyzwyczaić.

\- A nie mogę po prostu pozostać przy moim starym ubraniu?

\- Jeśli chcesz prowadzić swoje obserwacje i nie zwracać przy tym na siebie uwagi, to obawiam się że nie.

\- Aha... no dobra, czyli tak się sprawy mają... Cóż, ja go na siłę stamtąd wyciągać nie będę – stwierdził Toris, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale czekać też nie zamierzam, więc niech on tam sobie siedzi, a ja wracam do domu.

\- Próbujesz się wykręcić z naszej umowy?! - syknął Feliks, wyskakując ze swojej kryjówki. Uniósł pytająco brwi, na widok zadowolonego uśmiechu na twarzy Łowcy.

\- Łał, od dziesięciu minut próbowałam go przekonać, żeby stamtąd wylazł… punkt dla ciebie – powiedziała Elizabeta, kiwając głową z uznaniem.

\- Trzeba było spróbować przekupić go ciastkami – mruknął brunet, lustrując smoka spojrzeniem.

Blondyn miał na sobie długą zieloną koszulę ściągniętą skórzanym pasem, oraz zwykłe, brązowe, płócienne spodnie, których nogawki wpuszczone były w nieco znoszone, skórzane buty, sięgające do połowy łydki. - Łał, faktycznie ubrałaś go normalnie.

\- No przecież mówiłam, nie rozumiem czegoś się tak uczepił – westchnęła pół-driada, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

\- Hmm… mam wrażenie, że gdzieś już widziałem taki strój – mruknął brunet, pocierając brodę palcami.

\- I to pewnie nie raz, to całkiem pospolity ubiór.

\- Wiem ale… nie mam pojęcia jak to opisać… kojarzy mi się z czymś… nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć z czym dokładnie.

\- Może po prostu nie ma czego pamiętać – stwierdziła Elizabeta, uśmiechając się do Feliksa, kiedy ten rzucił jej badawcze spojrzenie. Smok był pewien, że coś ukrywa… raczej nic groźnego, nie wyczuwał żadnej magii w ubraniach które otrzymał, ale coś na pewno. Zresztą nie sądził, żeby pół-driada miała jakieś wrogie zamiary, więc uznał, że po prostu było to kolejne wspomnienie, takie którym nie chciała się dzielić.

\- Może… - mruknął Toris. - To w takim razie co cię tak rozbawiło?

\- Proces jaki towarzyszył wdziewaniu tego wszystkiego na naszego nowego znajomego, bez kilku kolizji z podłogą się nie obeszło. No i mogę ci powiedzieć, że smoki z pewnością nie zostały stworzone do noszenia spodni – zachichotała dziewczyna. W tym momencie twarz Feliksa przybrała taki wyraz, jakby przypomniał sobie coś strasznego. - Zresztą sam się przekonasz, jak tylko twój świeżo upieczony współlokator przejdzie parę kroków.

\- Jest aż tak źle? - zdziwił się Łowca.

\- Może nie koniecznie źle… ale myślę, że póki się nie przyzwyczai, to będzie na siebie zwracał nawet większą uwagę niż w starym wdzianku.

\- Przyzwyczaić… jak można się przyzwyczaić do czegoś takiego? - wymamrotał Feliks, drapiąc się w ramię. Nowe ubrania okropnie go uwierały, w dodatku czuł się w nich głupio… wolał nie myśleć o tym, ile osób gapiło się na niego w drodze powrotnej. Przez to wszystko zaczynał mieć trudności z utrzymaniem ludzkiej formy, więc właściwie cieszył się, że wracają do lasu, gdzie będzie mógł przybrać swoją prawdziwą postać i nieco odetchnąć. Zwiedzanie tego ludzkiego siedliszcza musiało trochę poczekać.

\- Tak czy siak dzięki za pomoc, Elizabeto – powiedział Toris, kłaniając się z wdzięcznością. Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie siebie, próbującego wcisnąć smoka w nowe ciuchy, coś czuł, że to byłaby katastrofa.

\- Nie musisz być taki formalny. - Dziewczyna machnęła ręką, wciąż patrząc na Feliksa z rozbawieniem. - Dziękować też nie musisz, świetnie się bawiłam. Hmm… chyba w wolnym czasie poszukam dla niego kolejnych pozycji do garderoby.

\- Chodźmy już – westchnął Łowca, widząc błagalne spojrzenie smoka, skierowane w jego stronę. Idąc w jego stronę uśmiechnął się rozbawiony tym, że jak na niezwykle potężne stworzenie, blondyn prezentował się teraz po prostu bezradnie… a wszystko przez zwykłe, ludzkie ubranie i pewną pół-driadę.

\- Do zobaczenia – powiedziała Lizzie, machając im na pożegnanie. - W najbliższym czasie pewnie wpadnę do was, zacząć heroiczną walkę z twoim ogrodem. No i może z kolejnymi ubraniami dla Feliksa.

Widząc minę gada, który wyglądał tak, jakby dziewczyna właśnie oznajmiła mu, że za niedługo wpadnie żeby odciąć mu głowę i powiesić ją nad kominkiem, Toris wybuchnął śmiechem. Odrobina wesołości sprawiła, że nie czuł się tak podle z tymi wszystkimi pochwałami za „zabicie" tamtej wiwerny. Może i nie zasłużył na pieniądze które otrzymał, ale za to zyskał inną bardzo interesującą nagrodę. Fakt, wciąż miał pewne obawy co do tego jak będzie wyglądała jego przygoda ze smokiem i umową którą z nim zawarł, niemniej jednak nie mógł doczekać się tego co przyniesie przyszłość.

* * *

 **Jestem z siebie dumna, ostatnio wpadłam na w miarę dobrze brzmiący tytuł, którym mogę zastąpić ten roboczy, ale myślę, że na razie się z tym wstrzymam. Mam też inne ambitne pomysły do tego fika, ale na to to dopiero przyjdzie czas (albo to ja umrę ze starości, zanim te pomysły zrealizuję).**

 **Może następny rozdział nie będzie przynudzał, bo o ile mnie pamięć nie zawodzi to każde z moich opowiadań (tak, to też) jest w momencie, w którym coś się dzieje, albo przynajmniej zaczyna się dziać.**

 **Wracając jeszcze do tego konkretnego rozdziału, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zaszalałam z opisem Virterry (zresztą ja z reguły nie szaleje z opisami, myślę, że ci którzy czytają moje fiki doskonale o tym wiedzą)  
Ale spokojnie.  
Ja to naprawię.  
Zaufajcie mi, jestem inżynierem.  
Po prostu uznałam, że miasto lepiej poznamy kiedy Feliks weźmie się za zwiedzanie :v**

 **A ze spraw niezwiązanych z fikami, to jest ukontentowana, bo mam śnieg za oknem** **(─‿‿─)  
Na święta nie było, na sylwestra też (ale to akurat dobrze bo robiłam za kierowcę), no ale w końcu jest.**

 **To chyba tyle co chciałam przekazać, chociaż jak zwykle pewnie o czymś zapomniałam. Pozdrawiam was cieplutko, dziękuję za wszelkie Wasze komentarze, mam nadzieję, że mieliście udane święta i nowy rok.  
Tak więc tradycyjnie, widzimy się w następnym rozdziale.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Przyznam się bez bicia, że początkowo nie miałam za bardzo pomysłu na to jak poprowadzić tego fika. A teraz ten brak pomysłu ewoluował w bardzo ambitne plany XD**

 **Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, to sposób działania mojej głowy mnie zadziwia. Idę sobie do sklepu kupić coś słodkiego, a w drodze powrotnej nagle znikąd stwierdzam "och, już wiem, nie zrobię tak tylko tak, dodam jeszcze takie coś i będzie cacy" - wiem, opis niezbyt rozbudowany, ale nie chcę Wam psuć niespodzianki.**

 **(Tak naprawdę to siłą powstrzymuje się od sprzedania takiej ilości spojlerów, że każdy z moich czytelników mógłby sobie pozwolić na wypaśny agrotuning, a pisanie tego i innych fików przestałoby mieć większy sens XD)**

* * *

Powrót do lasu zajął zdecydowanie więcej czasu, niż podróż do miasta. Głównie dlatego, że Feliks w nowych ubraniach, zachowywał się trochę niczym marudny woj, który trochę za dużo czasu spędził w karczmie. Chwiał, zataczał się i potykał co chwilę, mamrocząc gniewnie pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Nie żeby bełkotał, po prostu mamrotał coś w tym dziwnym melodyjnym języku… albo po prostu parskał i prychał, a kiedy od traktu oddzieliła ich ściana lasu, dodał do tego chmury dymu puszczane przez nos.

\- Nie martw się, idzie ci yyy… coraz lepiej – powiedział Toris, kiedy dotarli w pobliże jego domostwa. Przez całą drogę starał się zachowywać pokerową twarz, ale nie do końca mu się to udawało, co blondynowi na pewno nie poprawiało humoru. - Mówię poważnie – dodał, gdy smok posłał mu spojrzenie spode łba. Nie kłamał, faktycznie gadowi szło coraz lepiej. Gdyby miał kontynuować porównanie do kogoś, kto za dużo wypił, to Feliks miał teraz kaca. Przestał się chwiać i kołysać, chociaż wciąż zdarzyło mu się potknąć, tylko że teraz zaczął iść tak jakoś sztywno… chyba w ogóle zrezygnował ze zginania nóg w kolanach.

\- W kilka dni na pewno się przyzwyczaisz – uznał Łowca, próbując dodać swemu towarzyszowi otuchy.

\- Nie chcę tego nosić – burknął Feliks z irytacją. - Dlaczego ludzie muszą być tacy uczuleni na punkcie ubrań?

\- No wiesz, jeśli takie drobne poświęcenie w imię nauki cię przerasta, zawsze możesz wrócić do swoich i opowiedzieć jakie okropności cię spotkały – odparł Toris z rozbawieniem.

\- Jeszcze pożałujesz nabijania się ze mnie – syknął smok, wypuszczając nosem wyjątkowo obfitą chmurę dymu.

\- Ja się z ciebie nie na… - brunet nie dał rady dokończyć, uciszony cichym warkotem.

Po dotarciu na miejsce, Feliks zignorował drzwi wejściowe i zniknął za rogiem. Łowca uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem, a po chwili przewalił oczyma, słysząc plusk wody. Odczekał tak jakoś z minutę zanim podążył za gadem. Smok przez ten czas zdążył wyłożyć się w sadzawce, opierając łeb na resztkach pomostu, który już dawno zgnił i rozpadł się ze starości.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, że starczyło ci cierpliwości żeby się rozebrać – stwierdził Toris, patrząc na skłębione pod ścianą ubrania.

\- Dostałem je w prezencie, nawet jeśli ich nie lubię, to nie chcę ich bezmyślnie niszczyć – mruknął Feliks. Nadal brzmiał na nieco obrażonego, ale kąpiel w widoczny sposób poprawiła mu humor. - W dodatku jestem niemal pewny, że w jakiś sposób są ważne dla Elizabety.

\- No cóż, domyśliłem się, że tamtą szatę ściągałeś nie bez powodu… - Łowca również odniósł wrażenie, że ubranie, które pół-driada dała blondynowi, miało dla niej dużą wartość, ale jeśli nie chciała powiedzieć o co chodzi, to nie miał zamiaru wyciągać z niej tego siłą.

\- Chciałbym ją odzyskać… ale Lizzie powiedziała, że odda mi ją dopiero kiedy upewni się, że „prezentuje się w miarę po ludzku" - tym razem w głosie smoka zabrzmiała głęboka obawa, która sprawiła, że Toris mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Cóż, trzeba jej przyznać, że ma smykałkę do ub… chwila… „Lizzie"? - zapytał Łowca, unosząc brwi w zdumieniu.

\- Poprosiła mnie, żebym tak się do niej zwracał… ciekawi mnie dlaczego? - Smok zamrugał powoli, wpatrując się w przestrzeń z zamyśloną miną. - Wspomniała przy okazji, że byłaby wdzięczna, gdybyś przestał być wobec niej taki sztywny… cokolwiek to miało znaczyć.

\- Może później ci to wytłumaczę, ale na razie musisz mi wybaczyć, umieram z głodu… spokojnie to tylko takie powiedzenie – westchnął Toris, widząc nieco zszokowaną minę gada. - Więc ty się spokojnie mocz, o ile nie masz żadnych innych planów, a ja pójdę zrobić coś do jedzenia. Za tą wiwernę dostałem całkiem niezłą sumkę, także będziemy mogli porządnie podjeść…

\- My? - Feliks przekrzywił głowę z wyrazem zaciekawienia na pysku. - Dla mnie też zdobyłeś jedzenie?

\- No… tak? - powiedział Łowca niepewnie. - To coś dziwnego? Wcześniej jakoś nie miałeś oporu ze skorzystaniem z moich zapasów.

\- Ale sam mi to zaproponowałeś, nie prosiłem żebyś mnie nakarmił.

\- Mówiłeś że byłeś głodny…

\- Nie aż tak, żeby nie wytrzymać jeszcze kilku dni. Tamto łowienie ryb było bardziej testem możliwości ludzkiego ciała, niż faktyczną próbą zdobycia pożywienia. Nie jestem aż tak bezradny, żeby nie potrafić zaspokoić swoich podstawowych potrzeb.

\- Och… emm… Jeśli cię uraziłem, albo naruszyłem jakieś zasady smoczej etykiety czy coś w tym stylu…

\- Nic z tych rzeczy! - prychnął smok z rozbawieniem. - Po prostu byłem ciekawy, nie sądziłem, że wydasz część swojej zapłaty na mnie.

\- Pomyślałem, że skoro przez jakiś czas będziesz moim gościem… - mruknął Toris z zażenowaniem.

\- Czy to kolejny z dziwnych ludzkich zwyczajów? - zapytał Feliks, podpierając łeb na łapach.

\- Czy ja wiem, czy takich dziwnych… Częstowanie swoich gości jest wyrazem dobrego wychowania. U was jest inaczej?

\- Hmm… U nas poczęstunek jest wyrazem dobrej woli, czy to względem gości, czy to gospodarza. Wiele zależy do kogo i po co idziesz, albo kto i z czym do ciebie przychodzi. Jeśli na przykład, odwiedziłbyś moje leże i jedzenie już by na ciebie czekało lub zostało podane niedługo po twoim przybyciu, to znak, że jesteś mile widziany i nie musisz się niczego obawiać.

\- Och… a co jeśli poczęstunku nie będzie?

\- W takim przypadku, o ile gospodarz nie uprzedził cię, że nic nie dostaniesz, lepiej jak najszybciej wyjdź.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Toris, trochę bojąc się odpowiedzi.

\- My, smoki, jesteśmy… mocno terytorialnymi stworzeniami. Więc, jeśli zdasz sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś mile widziany w czyimś leżu… cóż, właściciel ma prawo bronić swojego terenu... - Feliks zawiesił głos, krzywiąc się nieco.

\- Czyli lepiej uciekać, jeśli mi życie miłe? - zasugerował Łowca, czując ciarki na plecach. Na początku pomyślał, że w tej kwestii zwyczaje smoków i ludzi niewiele się różnią… ale teraz doszedł do wniosku, że u wielkich gadów wygląda to bardziej ekstremalnie.

\- Od bardzo dawna nie słyszałem o przypadku śmiertelnym, ale chyba nigdy nie było sytuacji, żeby „intruz" wyszedł bez szwanku z nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Wiele zależy od osobnika z którym się zadarło, jedni tylko lekko cie poturbują ku przestrodze. Ale osobiście znam co najmniej kilka smoków, które bez wahania trwale okaleczyłby natręta.

\- Łał… to dość… dziki i brutalny zwyczaj…

\- Być może, ale nie jesteśmy jedynymi istotami, które zaciekle bronią swojej własności. - Feliks wykonał ruch, jakby wzruszał ramionami. - W dodatku jestem w stanie założyć się, że ludzie też mają jakieś „dzikie" obyczaje.

\- A ja jestem w stanie od razu powiedzieć ci, że wygrałbyś taki zakład, w dodatku nie musiałbyś długo i daleko szukać – westchnął Toris. - Rozumiem, że skoro opowiedziałeś mi coś na temat smoczych zwyczajów, to w ramach rewanżu masz dla mnie jakieś pytanie?

\- Mam ich wiele – stwierdził gad, otwierając szerzej oczy, w których dało się dostrzec błysk ekscytacji.

\- W to nie wątpię… - Brunet skrzywił się, gdy z jego brzucha dobyło się głośne burczenie. - Ale czy to może poczekać?

\- Oczywiście, nie chciałbym, żebyś naprawdę umarł z głodu – odparł smok, na powrót przymykając oczy. - I… - dodał, zanim Łowca zdążył się odwrócić. - Jeśli twoja oferta nadal jest aktualna, to z chęcią skosztuję jedzenia, które przygotujesz.

\- Zawołam cię, kiedy będzie gotowe, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że się ubierzesz zanim wejdziesz do mojego leża – oświadczył Toris poważnym tonem. Musiał mocno zagryźć wargi, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok miny, jaką po tym stwierdzeniu zrobił smok.

\- … No dobra… - mruknął Feliks z niechęcią, rzucając swoim nowym ubraniom nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

* * *

\- Na wszystkie łuski w moim ogonie… co to jest?! - mruknął blondyn jakiś czas później, kiedy już udało mu się ponownie wdziać na siebie swoje nowe ciuchy. Oglądał właśnie jakieś patyczki o dziwnym kształcie, które przygotował Toris, wraz z czymś co nazwał talerzami.

\- Widelec, to drugie to nóż – odparł Łowca, oglądając się przez ramię. Gad przyszedł zanim skończył gotować, więc musiał spędzić jeszcze chwilę nad garami. Nie czekając aż Feliks zdąży zadać kolejne pytanie, zaczął mu wyjaśniać do czego owe przedmioty służą ludziom.

\- Hmm… ludzie potrzebują takich rzeczy, żeby móc normalnie zjeść? - zapytał zaintrygowany smok, kiedy już dowiedział się, do czego przeznaczone są sztućce.

\- Nie są im do tego koniecznie potrzebne, ale jedzenie przy pomocy rąk uchodzi za nieeleganckie. No i czasami można się oparzyć, jeśli się nie używa sztućców.

\- Mhmmm… - zamruczał Feliks, przyglądając się widelcowi nieco nieufnie. Po chwili odłożył sztuciec na stół i wziął głęboki wdech przez nos. Cokolwiek przygotowywał Toris, pachniało bardzo zachęcająco… ludzkie sposoby przygotowywania jedzenia zdecydowanie były czymś, co wymagało dłuższych i bardziej szczegółowych badań z jego strony.

\- Okej, myślę, że już starczy – oświadczył Łowca po kilku minutach, zdejmując z paleniska patelnię, na której piekł dwa solidne steki. Przygotował do nich sos i trochę gotowanych warzyw, aczkolwiek miał pewne wątpliwości co do tego, czy smok zainteresuje się czymś co nie jest mięsem, rybami lub ciastkami.

\- Co to za mięso? - zapytał blondyn, przyglądając się stekowi, który brunet zsunął na jego talerz.

\- Wołowina, w okolicy jest całkiem sporo bydlęcych ferm, więc kupienie solidnego kawałka mięsa, przyzwoitej jakości i po rozsądnej cenie, nie nastręcza wielu problemów. Chcesz trochę warzyw i sosu?

\- Mogę spróbować… - powiedział powoli smok, patrząc na warzywa z wyraźną niechęcią. - Ale jeśli na przyszłość będziesz chciał mnie częstować czymś jeszcze, to rośliny możesz sobie odpuścić. Smocza dieta opiera się tylko na mięsie, żaden z moich pobratymców nie poczuł nigdy potrzeby, żeby chociaż pomyśleć o zjedzeniu roślin, jeśli nie dotyczyło to leczenia jakiejś dolegliwości.

\- Jeśli wszystkie smoki mają podobny gust co ty, to mam wrażenie, że po twoim powrocie, smocza dieta wzbogaci się o ciastka – mruknął Łowca, nakładając porcję dla siebie i siadając przy stole. Bardzo szybko odzyskał jarzyny, którymi podzielił się z gadem. Po tym jak spróbował po maleńkim kawałeczku każdego z warzyw, które miał na talerzu, blondyn zrobił taką minę jakby zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Przy okazji Feliks uznał, że woli zaufać własnym szponom niż sztućcom, brunet nie był tylko pewny czy dlatego, że nie chciał ryzykować, że zrobi z siebie głupka, czy po prostu nie miał ochoty próbować.

\- Elizabeta opowiadała mi o tym, jak kiedyś wyglądała Virterra – odezwał się nagle Feliks, przy pomocy języka ściągając kawałki mięsa, które ponabijał na pazury.

\- Tak sama z siebie, czy miałeś w tym swój udział?

\- Kiedy szliśmy do jej leża, rzuciła kilka sugestii, które mnie zainteresowały, więc zapytałem, czy mogłaby opowiedzieć mi coś więcej.

\- Ahaaa… tak coś właśnie myślałem, domyślam się też, że to że o tym wspomniałeś to też nie jest przypadek. Właściwie to jestem zdumiony faktem, że jeszcze nie zacząłeś rzucać pytaniami.

\- Mam wrażenie, że teraz jesteś złośliwy…

\- Skądże znowu. A gdyby tak było to czy w ramach zemsty zadałbyś mi jeszcze więcej pytań niż zwykle? - zapytał przekornie Toris.

\- Czym jest Miasto Sześciu Bram? - Smok nie wyglądał na przejętego tym oczywistym przytykiem w jego stronę. Może miało to jakiś związek z napełnionym brzuchem i związaną z tym faktem poprawą humoru.

\- To największe i najstarsze ludzkie miasto jakie kiedykolwiek zaistniało. Rodzina królewska ma tam swoją siedzibę, podobnie jak wielu rzemieślników i uczonych, więc załatwianie rozmaitych spraw nie sprawia wielu trudności.

\- Dlaczego nosi taką nazwę?

\- Przyczyna jest dość oczywista, to przez to, że miasto podzielone jest na sześć pierścieni, oddzielonych od siebie potężnymi bramami. Trochę jak Virterra, ale jak łatwo się domyślić Miasto Sześciu Bram ma więcej „okręgów", jest też o wiele większe.

\- Dlaczego bram jest akurat sześć? - Feliks był wyraźnie zainteresowany tą kwestią, brunet nie miał jednak pojęcia z jakiego powodu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, wiem tylko, że każda z bram ma swojego patrona… jakiegoś świętego albo męczennika... Niestety wiele ci w tym temacie nie powiem, nie jestem zbyt religijną osobą, więc nigdy nie zaprzątałem sobie głowy nauczeniem się tych nazw.

\- Och… - Entuzjazm gada nieco oklapł, nie znaczyło to jednak, że miał zamiar zrezygnować z dalszego zdobywania wiedzy. - Byłeś tam kiedyś?

\- Nie – westchnął Toris, dziobiąc kartofla widelcem, z dość ponurą miną. - Mimo że bardzo bym chciał, to nie stać mnie na tak długą podróż. Chyba nawet tobie trochę by to zajęło, pomimo tego że potrafisz latać. Z chęcią bym ci pokazał gdzie to jest i gdzie my jesteśmy… gdybym tylko miał mapę, ale…

\- Jest za droga? - podsunął domyślnie Feliks. Brunet kiwnął powoli głową, mając wrażenie, że ta uwaga nie była przypadkowa.

\- Ale to można nadrobić podczas kolejnej wizyty w mieście.

\- To dobrze, mam dziwne wrażenie, że mapy, które widziałem w domu, podobnie jak odzienie, też mogą być mocno nieaktualne. A wiesz może, dlaczego wywieziono tam fragmenty skalnego pierścienia, który kiedyś otaczał Virterrę?

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale jeśli miałbym zgadywać to chodziło o pieniądze. Nie miałem okazji zobaczyć choćby fragmentu słynnego pierścienia Virterry, ale słyszałem opowieści o tym jak ciężko było go skruszyć.

\- Hmm… pieniądze to naprawdę dziwny twór – mruknął Feliks. - Można odnieść wrażenie, że mają magiczną moc kontrolowania ludzkich żyć…

\- Chciałbym móc się z tobą nie zgodzić – westchnął Toris, odsuwając od siebie talerz i podpierając głowę na rękach. - Wiesz, mamy takie powiedzenie, że każdy ma swoją cenę… nie trzeba długo szukać, żeby stwierdzić, że nie wzięło się znikąd.

\- Nie brzmi to zbyt zachęcająco – uznał smok, czyszcząc językiem swoje szpony z resztek sosu. - Zastanawiam się czy z ludźmi jest naprawdę aż tak źle, jak do tej pory słyszałem…

\- A co ze smokami? - zapytał Łowca, unosząc brwi. - Wybacz, ale jakoś ciężko jest mi uwierzyć, że przedstawiciele twojej rasy są idealni pod każdym względem.

\- Bo nie są – odparł krótko blondyn. - Jestem skłonny założyć, że mamy równie dużo wad, co inne żyjące na tym świecie rasy. Jesteśmy chciwi, jesteśmy brutalni, jesteśmy aroganccy, chociaż w tej kwestii chyba nic nie przebije elfów…

\- Jak już o elfach wspomniałeś... – wpadł mu w słowo Toris, co spotkało się z dość chłodnym spojrzeniem ze strony gada. - To zastanawia mnie pewna sprawa… tylko nie wiem czy będę w stanie dobrze ubrać to w słowa.

\- Spróbuj, skoro już postanowiłeś przerwać mi w pół zdania...

\- Twoja rasa odizolowała się od innych tak bardzo, że nawet elfy uznały was za wymarły gatunek. Jak to jest, że wyrażasz się o nich z taką pewnością? O ich zwyczajach, cechach i tym podobnych sprawach, jeśli sam nigdy żadnego elfa nie spotkałeś?

\- Zabawne, ale zadałem kiedyś podobne pytanie jednemu z moich nauczycieli. - Feliks powoli wstał z krzesła, przeciągnął się mocno… i mając w głębokim poważaniu drzwi, wyskoczył na zewnątrz przez otwarte okno. Domyślając się do czego to wszystko zmierza, Toris westchnął cicho i odwrócił wzrok, a kilka chwil później jego uszu dobiegł znajomy plusk wody. - Właściwie to było kilka powiązanych ze sobą pytań. Chciałem się między innymi dowiedzieć, dlaczego na swoich lekcjach nie opowiada zbyt wiele o ludziach i skoro od tak długiego czasu żyjemy w izolacji, to skąd ma pewność, że pozostałe rasy nie zmieniły się przez ten czas.

\- I? Co odpowiedział? - zapytał Toris, wyglądając przez okno i opierając się o parapet, gdy smok zamilkł na dłuższy moment.

\- „Ludzie są jak jętki, nawet nie zauważysz jak przeminą całe ich pokolenia, każde różniące się od poprzedniego. Inne rasy nie żyją tak krótko i nie zmieniają się tak szybko.".

\- Wspominałem już, że twoi pobratymcy mają przeurocze określenia dla rodzaju ludzkiego?

\- A rodzaj ludzki ma przeurocze określenia dla każdego stworzenia, które człowiekiem nie jest – odciął się smok, w międzyczasie lepiej zapoznając się ze swoim kąpieliskiem i jego otoczeniem. - Według mnie to całkiem trafne porównanie. Ponadto mój nauczyciel dodał, że jest jedna rzecz, która w ludziach nie zmienia się nigdy.

\- Aż boję się odpowiedzi, ale zaryzykuję… jaka?

\- Ich żądza potęgi… ale… nie wiem… mam pewne wątpliwości, czy to miałoby być powodem dla którego moi pobratymcy odizolowali się od reszty świata – mruknął Feliks, który po chwili namysłu doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma ochoty na kolejną kąpiel. Wyszedł z wody, wszedł pomiędzy drzewa rosnące na brzegu i położył na ziemi, układając łeb na łapach. Wyglądało na to że planował poobiednią drzemkę. - W sensie, myślę, że każde rozumne stworzenie na swój sposób pragnie potęgi, dominacji nad innymi i czerpania korzyści z tego tytułu. Dlaczego akurat ludzie? - zamruczał bardziej do siebie niż do Łowcy.

\- Chyba ten dzień dał ci nieźle w kość – stwierdził Toris, widząc na wpół zamknięte oczy smoka. - W takim razie nie przeszkadzam, mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, zanim sam udam się na spoczynek. Chciałbym tylko, żebyś odpowiedział mi na jedno, bardzo ważne pytanie zanim zaśniesz.

\- Hmm?

\- Czy smakowało ci jedzenie które przyrządziłem?

Smok zamrugał zaskoczony, otwierając oczy nieco szerzej, po czym parsknął cicho z rozbawieniem, wypuszczając nosem w powietrze kilka iskier.

\- Tak, mięso i sos były bardzo dobre, ale nie wiem jakiej magii musiałbyś użyć, żeby przekonać mnie do zjedzenia warzyw.

\- Nie będę próbował, skoro wyraźnie ci nie odpowiadają. Cóż, w takim razie miłych snów, mam tylko nadzieję, że nie spalisz lasu przez przypadek… - stwierdził Łowca, obserwując unoszące się w powietrzu cząstki żaru z zaniepokojeniem.

\- Mhm… możesz być spokojny – westchnął smok, na powrót przymykając powieki i zwijając w kłębek. Z perspektywy Torisa, dodając do tego cień rzucany przez drzewa, gad wyglądał trochę jak głaz… o dziwnym kształcie i niecodziennej barwie. Dawało to pewną nadzieję, że gdyby w okolice jego domu zawędrował jakiś zbłąkany podróżnik, to być może nie skończy się to ekspresowym donosem do pobliskiej siedziby Loży Łowców.

\- Na litość boską… czy tylko mnie ta cała sytuacja wydaje się mocno nie na miejscu? - mruknął brunet, marszcząc brwi i pocierając skronie. Mało tego, że Feliks, pierwszy widziany od wieków smok, na przewodnika wybrał sobie jego, czyli osobę, która teoretycznie miała polować na takich jak on. Do kompletu zdecydował zatrzymać się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie głównej siedziby Loży, gdzie na co dzień stacjonował cały oddział Łowców, którzy na pewno byliby więcej niż chętni żeby rozłożyć gada na części pierwsze i sprzedać je z sowitym zyskiem wszelkiej maści naukowcom i magom.

\- Jeszcze raz, w co ja się w ogóle wpakowałem? - Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że umowa którą zawarł nie była zbyt przemyślanym posunięciem. Nie żeby uważał ją za coś złego, co to to nie, po prostu powoli zaczynało docierać do niego ile rzeczy może pójść nie tak i jakie będą tego konsekwencje, z których jego nowy znajomy albo nie zdawał sobie sprawy, albo niezbyt się nimi przejmował. Może dlatego, że smok w razie czego mógł bez większych problemów odlecieć i skryć się między swymi, on z kolei…

\- Mam niepokojące wrażenie, że utrata posady nie jest najgorszym co może mnie spotkać – westchnął, biorąc się za sprzątanie po jedzeniu i przygotowania do jutrzejszego dnia. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z pary szmaragdowozielonych oczu, śledzących uważnie jego poczynania.

* * *

 **Tak więc wiosnę postanowiłam przywitać kolejnym rozdziałem ze Smoka.**

 **Niestety nie jestem pewna, jak się sprawy będą miały dalej. Nie mogę dać słowa, że w kwietniu na bank jakiś rozdział się pojawi, bo praca którą teraz mam, pomimo, że do ciężkich nie należy, to ma jedną istotną wadę. Muszę wstawać wcześnie rano, co po pierwsze zupełnie nie pasuje do moich preferencji, bo zdecydowanie wolę bardziej nocny tryb życia. Po drugie, w związku z powyższym, pora, w której pisze mi się najlepiej jest dla mnie po prostu niedostępna, jeśli chce się jako tako wyspać.**

 **Postaram się, ale nic nie obiecuję. Zależy to też od tego, którego fika postanowię pisać, bo takie które wymagają ode mnie więcej myślenia (takie jak "Dlaczego" czy "Burzliwe"), zdecydowanie zajmują mi więcej czasu i mogę się z takim rozdziałem nie wyrobić.**

 **Także ja się z Wami żegnam, widzimy się w kolejnym rozdziale. Nadal trzymajcie się ciepło, bo pogoda robi sobie ostatnio jaja, na przykład na jutro mi śnieg zapowiadają, a przecież już wiosna XD**


End file.
